Promesse
by Maepisu
Summary: Spoils / Seirin vient de remporter la Winter Cup. Akashi décide de féliciter l'équipe personnellement mais lorsqu'il s'adresse à Kuroko après une déclaration de revanche, il lui avoue avoir promis à son équipe ses yeux si Rakuzan perdait. Et une promesse est une promesse. Sans réellement le vouloir, cet incident révélera les secrets les plus profond de la Génération des miracles.
1. Offrande

**Bonsoir ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire cette fois-ci sur le célèbre manga Kuroko No Basket ! J'ai regardé tous les épisodes à une vitesse fulgurante et j'avoue être devenue vraiment fan, alors me voilà ! Je ne change pas, je fais toujours autant de fautes mas j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop et j'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment en me lisant. J'espère également avoir des reviews si possible, pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce petit chapitre. Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Couple : Surprise...**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroko No Basket ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement. :(**

 **Résumé : Seirin vient de remporter la Winter Cup. Akashi décide de féliciter l'équipe personnellement mais lorsqu'il s'adresse à Kuroko après une déclaration de revanche, il lui avoue avoir promis à son équipe ses yeux si Rakuzan perdait. Et une promesse est une promesse. Sans réellement le vouloir, cet incident révélera les secrets les plus profond de la Génération des miracles.**

 **La fiction est classé M parce qu'elle va touché des sujets assez dur mais je ne sais pas si ça sera très très choquant, néanmoins mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.**

 **Attention : Cette fiction contiendra des couples yaoi.**

* * *

Ils étaient épuisés, lessivés, vidés de tout énergie et ne pensaient qu'à une chose : dormir. C'était naturellement compréhensible après un match d'une telle envergure, tous les membres de l'équipes s'étaient surpassés, même les premières années habituées à rester sur le banc. Kagami écoutait les longues félicitations du coach tout en somnolant, priant pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, prière qui était sans qu'il ne le sache partagée par tout le monde, même par Kuroko. Quand Aida Riko finit enfin son discours qui leur avait sembler à tous être un roman équivalant au nombre de page d'une œuvre de Victor Hugo, le rouge se leva rapidement, s'étira de tout son long – sentant déjà les courbatures arrivées malgré le fait qu'il s'était bien échauffé – et se dirigea vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui et pour les autres, le souhait qu'ils avaient longuement répété en eux en écoutant à moitié Riko n'allait sans doute pas se réaliser de sitôt. Il avait ouvert la porte pour tomber sur une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir – d'ailleurs cela aurait plutôt dû être le contraire – c'était juste qu'il voulait vraiment rejoindre son lit qu'il entendait l'appeler d'une voix suppliante depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Ah, Kuroko était derrière lui ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Pas étonnant direz-vous mais cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant que Kagami était capable de sentir la présence de son ombre. Il ne savait pas comment, il y arrivait, c'est tout. Et aujourd'hui, cela devait être dû à sa fatigue extrême qu'il s'était retrouvé à sursauter légèrement en entendant la petite voix de son coéquipier à ses côtés.

\- Me donnerez-vous l'autorisation de m'entretenir avec vous tous, s'il-vous-plait ? parla enfin le capitaine de Rakuzan.

Il souriait légèrement, de son sourire bienveillant que Kuroko ne connaissait que trop bien, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui lui avait profondément manqué. Le Akashi qu'il connaissait était réellement de retour et il ne pouvait être plus heureux. L'ombre tira alors doucement mais assez fermement la manche de sa lumière pour le faire reculer, acceptant avec plaisir d'entendre les mots que voulait lui dire son "ami", sans que la coach ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Kagami grogna, marmonnant dans sa barbe que Akashi aurait pu leur parler un autre jour mais laissa passer le jeune homme et retourna s'asseoir sur un banc. Cependant, depuis que le petit rouge était entré dans la petite pièce, l'atmosphère remplie de fatigue mais néanmoins chaude et douce avait étrangement changé, chuté. Malencontreusement le joueur de Rakuzan ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans le cœur de tous les joueurs de Seirin, et de plus sa prestance et ce drôle de sentiment d'intimidation que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était près de lui était toujours aussi fort. Néanmoins, Akashi ne sembla pas s'en soucier et sourit un peu plus fort en balayant de ses yeux les joueurs présents.

\- Tout d'abord, je voulais une fois de plus vous féliciter pour votre victoire, vous l'avez amplement mérité, il fit une courte pause avant de continuer, et surtout toi, Kagami. Après tout tu as enfin réussi à battre la génération des miracles comme tu le souhaitais.

Il y eut un petit silence où personne ne sut quoi dire, pas même Kagami. Après tout le fait de côtoyer ce nouvel Akashi était encore trop frais pour qu'ils ne s'y habituent tous. Cependant, si le grand rouge ne disait rien, ils allaient tous finir par étouffer à cause de la lourde ambiance qui emplissait le vestiaire. En plus, pour Akashi, dire cela devait être dur. Il avait toujours été habitué à la victoire et maintenant il admettait sa défaite, ravalant sa fierté. Tout le monde pouvait le voir ; un de ses poings était serré et tremblait légèrement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait seul tu sais, c'est grâce à tout le monde dans l'équipe si on a réussi à vous battre, répondit l'as de Seirin d'une voix un peu endormit, avant de bailler bruyamment, se récoltant un regard noir de Riko qui lui fit fermer sa bouche directement.

Akashi sourit un peu plus avant de diriger son regard vers Kuroko, qui le regardait, toujours avec ces mêmes yeux semblant être sans émotions.

\- Kuroko, merci. Sans toi je pense que je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui.

Le dit Kuroko secoua la tête de droite à gauche, n'étant pas d'accord avec les dires de son ancien capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai toujours su que Akashi-kun reviendrait. De lui-même.

\- Toujours aussi modeste.

Tout le monde pouvait comprendre que le dialogue avait touché à sa fin, pourtant les deux garçons ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. C'était comme si l'un comme pour l'autre, lisait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Ils continuaient à se parler. En silence. Et ils se comprenaient. Ils se comprenaient si bien que Kuroko fini par sourire lui aussi et se leva tout en tendant son bras à son ancien coéquipier. Ce dernier fit de même et serra la main offerte avec une douceur que seul le rouge était capable de donner. Akashi avait toujours été doux avec les gens. Quand il rattrapait une jeune fille qu'il avait bousculé dans les couloirs, quand il caressait le poil de la tête d'un chien croisé sur le chemin du retour, quand il _lui_ avait un jour caresser la peau de sa main souffrante après un entrainement trop difficile… même quand _l'autre_ était là il n'avait jamais cessé de donner autant de douceur qu'il ne pouvait à des choses qu'il appréciait, ce n'était juste plus des personnes mais des objets. Le soin auquel profitait ses plateaux de jeux et particulièrement celui de son Shogi en était la preuve irréfutable. Akashi était doux et Kuroko le sentait dans cette poignée de main. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui parler de la manière dont personne ne pourrait jamais faire. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient communiquer de cette façon.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est mon équipe qui gagnera.

Kuroko lui lança un regard de défi. Tant qu'il sera dans cette école, il fera gagner Seirin, il se le promettait.

\- Je te le promets, grand-frère.

Alors que l'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard des autres personnes présent dans la salle, Kuroko, lui, ne laissa paraitre qu'une seconde sa surprise avant de rougir légèrement, laissant un énorme sourire prendre place sur son visage d'ange.

\- Je suis sûre que même sans moi, ils peuvent le faire.

Sourire qui disparut aussitôt.

\- Tu savais que lors de mon match contre Shutoku, j'avais promis d'offrir mes yeux à mon équipe ?

Alors que l'incompréhension se lisait aussi maintenant dans les yeux de Kuroko, ce dernier laissa place à l'horreur lorsqu'il entendit le reste des paroles de son ami.

\- Il semblerait que c'est impossible de jouer au basket tout en étant aveugle.

Akashi déblayait ses mots comme s'il informait le bleuté qu'il allait acheté du pain. Une impassibilité dur comme le fer, des phrases sortant avec une décontraction sans faille… Il n'y avait juste que son regard pour le trahir. Un regard légèrement triste, mélancolique. Seijuro aimait jouer au Basket, le sport qu'il avait pu travailler grâce à sa mère. Il allait maintenant devoir arrêter. Sa main fermée s'ouvrit alors et un minuscule couteau pu être découvert. Sa lame était imprégnée de sang, sûrement parce que depuis tout ce temps Akashi avait le poing serré – et donc non pas parce qu'il acceptait de ranger sa fierté mais parce que sa main était mutilée depuis tout ce temps, peut-être même longtemps avant qu'il ne rentre dans la pièce. Personne n'avait remarqué la manche blanche de sa veste taché d'un liquide écarlate tellement qu'ils étaient concentrés sur les deux anciens joueurs de Teiko.

\- Je pense que finalement, je n'aurai pas dû faire ce genre de promesse. Je sens que je vais le regretter.

Mais une promesse est une promesse, pensa le rouge et alors que Kuroko s'apprêtait à lui attraper la main pour l'empêcher de commettre l'impensable et que les autres de Seirin se levaient de leur banc le plus vite possible pour l'aider - oubliant rapidement cette histoire de grand-frère qui ne devait être qu'une plaisanterie entre les deux jeunes hommes à cause de leur ressemblance et du fait que Akashi était plus jeune que tout le monde mais se comportait comme l'ainé - la lame se planta rapidement dans la chaire molle, laissant une trainée de sang parcourir le visage pâle du capitaine. Sous le choc, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de crier. Un cri déchirant qui brisa le cœur des personnes présentes dans la salle. Et même celui de Akashi.

 **oOoOo**

 _Doucement, elle berçait le nouveau-né tendrement dans ses bras, déposant un chaste baiser sur son front quand elle le vit fermer les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Il était si beau… C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait un être aussi magnifique, ressemblant à un ange tombé des cieux. Un ange ? Non, avec ses cheveux écarlate mais son visage de poupon, il faisait plutôt penser à un petit démon aussi innocent qu'un être de lumière. Elle l'aimait déjà, si fort. C'était étrange, elle ne pensait pas s'attacher à ce petit être aussi vite après tout ce qu'il s'était passer. Elle pensait même qu'elle allait le détester du fait qu'elle devait se le "coltiner" pendant de longues années avec tous ces souvenirs désagréables en tête. Mais c'était faux. Elle l'aimait, et l'homme qui arriva derrière elle semblait l'aimer également. Elle le su car lui aussi embrassa le bambin avec amour. Elle lui tandis alors le bébé qu'il prit avec hésitation et embarras, mais se contenta de le bercer lui aussi, même s'il dormait déjà. Il voulait juste s'occuper de lui encore et encore, admirant ce visage si beau à voir. Cependant, des cris et des pleurs attirèrent son attention et l'homme commença à s'éloigner de la pièce pour ne pas réveiller le nourrisson alors que sa femme s'empressait de se pencher dans un berceau pour en sortir un autre bébé, celui-ci plus grand et ressemblant véritablement à un ange. Il devait bien avoir au moins onze mois et était aussi beau que l'autre. C'était lui, le premier être sublime qu'elle avait vu._

 _\- Tu dois avoir faim, dit-elle, d'une voix si douce qu'elle résonnait comme une mélodie pour son mari._

 _Après avoir nourrit l'enfant, elle le posa à nouveau dans le berceau où il commençait à s'endormir. L'homme fit de même avec le deuxième, les couchant côte à côte. Cette homme et cette femme aurait pu les observer toute leur vie, oh oui. Le fait de les voir tous les deux leur donnaient chaud au cœur et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chérir leur famille un peu plus chaque jour. Pourtant, elle se mit doucement à rire et son mari comprit tout de suite pourquoi. Il rit lui aussi, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, et ne cessèrent de les admirer avec amour et maintenant amusement._

 _Le contraste de leurs cheveux, pour l'un d'un bleu clair d'une pureté inégalé et pour l'autre d'un rouge écarlate rempli de passion était cependant la chose qu'ils préféraient admirer chez les deux garçons._


	2. Pour toujours

**Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Je suis encore de retour - un jour après - avec le chapitre 2 de Promesse ! Je suis tellement inspirée quand j'écris l'histoire mon dieu... D'habitude un chapitre de cette taille me prend un temps fou à écrire ! Sinon, merci à ceux qui ont fav et follow la fiction, elle vient d'être poster et ça me fait plaisir de voir que certain s'y intéresse. Par contre avec la reprise des cours, je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire et si je posterai régulièrement... On verra bien ! Bref, je vous laisse lire et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

 **Couple : Surprise... essayez de deviner ?**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. :(**

* * *

En trois jours, cela avait fait le tour des informations, des magazines et des revues sportives. Akashi Seijuro, capitaine de l'équipe de Basketball de Rakuzan avait apparemment eu un accident et s'était pris un coup de couteau au visage. Le jeune homme s'en était sorti mais devait passer quelques jours à l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre déclaration. Alors voilà ce qu'il se disait partout, sans que ces paparazzis ou la population japonaise ne sachent ce qu'il se cachait réellement derrière cette histoire. Les seuls au courant ou qui avait vraisemblablement deviné la vérité furent l'équipe de Seirin - qui était présent sur les lieux, l'équipe de Rakuzan - qui avait été prévenu à l'avance mais ne pensait pas qu'avec le changement de leur capitaine cela arriverait réellement, et la Génération des Miracles, qui ne connaissait que trop bien Akashi. Kagami n'avait pas eu de réelles discussions avec Kuroko depuis ce fameux jour. Ce dernier était tout le temps dans la Lune, inquiet pour son ancien coéquipier. Le grand rouge trouvait d'ailleurs cela un peu bizarre du fait que Kuroko n'avait jamais paru aussi préoccupé au sujet d'une quelconque personne, son masque impassible s'était littéralement volatilisé pour laisser place à un regard rempli de questionnement et de peur. Personne ne savait vraiment comment allait Akashi. Les seules infos qu'on pouvait obtenir venait des magazines avec leurs pseudo news la plupart du temps - pour ne pas dire toujours - fausses. Pour tout vous dire, Akashi, le père cette fois-ci, avait refusé toutes visites pour son fils de n'importe qui, quel que soit la personne, sauf pour lui ou pour les majordomes de la famille. Cependant, c'était lui qui avait fait parvenir aux journalistes que son fils allait bien et qu'il avait juste été victime d'un accident. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour ceux qui appréciait le rouge. Ils voulaient tous en savoir un peu plus, car ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami.

C'était le cas pour Kuroko qui n'était pas du tout concentré aux entrainement, se prenant des réprimandes toutes les deux minutes par Riko. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Akashi était blessé et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. La seule chose qui le rassurait un minimum fut le dernier réflexe qu'il eut avant que le couteau n'entre en contact avec le globe oculaire du rouge, permettant à la lame de s'enfoncer dans l'arcade sourcilière de ce dernier. S'il avait eu une seconde de retard, Kuroko le savait, Akashi aurait au moins été aveugle d'un œil et n'aurait peut-être plus pu jouer au basket. A cette pensée un frisson parcouru tout son corps. Akashi l'avait fait exprès et il lui en voulait pour ça. Il avait accompli sa promesse puis avait donc décider d'abandonner le basket. C'est ce que Kuroko pensait. Et ça l'énervait plus que tout. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était assis sur le banc, à regarder sans vraiment le faire les autres joués parce que ses passes étaient devenues trop désordonnés.

Soudainement, quelque chose de dur et de froid toucha la peau de son visage et l'ombre sursauta. Kagami tenait entre ses longs doigts une canette de thé vert froid qu'il avait consciencieusement collé contre la joue du passeur pour le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Oi, tu viens jouer ?

Tetsuya sourit légèrement et attrapa la boisson. Il ne devait pas se relâcher. Et il savait que de toute façon, Kagami n'allait pas le laisser faire.

 **oOoOo**

Quand Kise avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Akashi, le soir même de l'accident, il était dans un restaurant de Ramen avec son senpai Kasamatsu pour fêter à leur manière la victoire de Seirin. Il était assez tard quand il reçut ce message de Midorima et il se rappela avoir eu envie de pleurer en réalisant qu'il n'apprenait que maintenant que son ami était à l'hôpital un long temps après le moment du drame. Cependant, il ne s'inquiéta plus pour cela lorsque Aomine arriva tout nonchalant le lendemain à la réunion des anciens de la Génération des Miracles, sans aucun doute au courant de rien. Il était d'ailleurs devenu rapidement assez inquiet en remarquant les yeux morts de chacun de ses anciens coéquipiers. Ce fut Kuroko qui laissa tomber les mots, en expliquant avec détail ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces quelques minutes dans ce vestiaire. Bien évidemment, Aomine se mit en colère pour n'avoir été prévenu que maintenant mais il se rendit bien compte que ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre et s'empressa de réconforter Kuroko avec des mots doux qui ne lui allait pas. Kise ne comprit pas. Pourquoi Aomine s'inquiétait pour Kuroko ? Pourquoi il essayant d'apaiser ses peines alors qu'eux tous souffraient de ce qui était arrivé à leur "chef" ? Soudainement, il serra les dents, et son regard ne montra plus que de la haine en apercevant les deux hommes. Et là, il comprit pourquoi lui, réagissait comme cela. Il l'avait toujours su mais n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait cette partie de lui, elle le révulsait, étant trop contraire à ce qu'il était réellement. Alors il se reprit bien vite et s'approcha à son tour du petit bleuté pour le prendre dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse, lui murmurant des mots de consolations. Ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie. Il savait que Kuroko malgré ses airs aussi neutre qu'une statue, était le plus sensible de tous. C'était sans doute pour cela que le métisse s'était empressé de le consoler, cela ne pouvait être qu'à cause de cette raison. Alors que son visage était caché dans les cheveux bleus clair de son ami, Kise sourit ironiquement pour lui-même. Il savait bien qu'il se voilait la face. Et ça faisait mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Murasakibara proposa aux anciens de Teiko de rendre une petite visite à leur ancien capitaine, parce qu'il avait très envie de voir comment Aka-chin allait. Midorima avait répliqué que personne n'avait accès à la chambre de l'héritier des Akashi sous ordre de son père mais avait ensuite ajouté en voyant les mines déçues de ses amis que vu qu'il était le fils du docteur de la famille des Akashi et qu'il connaissait un peu cette étrange famille, il essayerait de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. "Depuis quand t'es le fils du médecin traitant des Akashi !?" avait demandé Aomine comme s'il apprenait que Midorima était en fait l'enfant légitime d'un extra-terrestre. "Depuis toujours", avait répondu le vert en remontant ses lunettes. Chaque jour, on en apprenait des choses surprenantes, avait pensé Kise. Kuroko, lui, resta silencieux. Son regard pointait vers le vide alors que sa tête était remplie d'un nombre incalculable de questions auxquelles pour la plupart, il avait des réponses mais refusait de se l'avouer.

 **oOoOo**

Finalement, la tentative de Midorima fut un échec total. Le père de Akashi ne voulait rien savoir et s'en fichait que le fils du médecin qui s'occupait justement de son fils à lui voulait prendre des nouvelles d'un ami. En réalité, il avait honte. Honte de son fils et de toutes ses idioties pour se faire remarquer. Il pensa même qu'il était dommage que son œil ne fut pas toucher. Au moins, il aurait arrêté ce fichu sport et se serait concentrer en vue de reprendre les affaires familiales. Il devait d'ailleurs visiter cet idiot aujourd'hui, pour lui informer des prochaines et nouvelles règles qu'il allait instaurer dans leur maison. Seijuro avait assez fait ce qu'il voulait, maintenant il devait être un peu plus sérieux, pensa l'homme. On aurait dit qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que son fils avait déjà atteint le summum de la perfection.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son enfant - qui n'en était plus vraiment un, il ne s'embêta pas à toquer et entra directement pour apercevoir Seijuro, assit sur son lit, regardant droit devant lui le mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait entendu arriver pourtant, mais sachant très bien que c'était cet homme, il ne s'était pas embêter à se retourner vers lui. Il ne voulait même pas le voir, ce que Akashi père comprit tout de suite.

\- Seijuro, il faut que l'on parle.

Akashi continua a ignoré magnifiquement l'homme debout dans la pièce et ce dernier soupira, avant d'attraper la petite chaise en bois et de s'asseoir près du lit du blessé. Il commença à lui faire des reproches, pour la centième fois, sur l'horrible connerie qu'il avait commise et qui pouvait ruiner la réputation des Akashi avec des rumeurs de mutilation et de suicide, et blablabla… Akashi n'écoutait plus depuis un moment, de toute façon. Il ne faisait que regarder en face de lui, comme s'il parlait au mur. Cette chambre est laide pensa-t-il. Elle était blanche et puait l'odeur des médicaments, de la maladie et de la mort. Sur sa table basse se trouvait une carafe d'eau et un verre, ainsi qu'un vase. Vide. Il aurait vraiment aimé y voir des fleurs. Des roses par exemple. C'était ses fleurs préférées. C'était aussi celles de sa défunte mère. Alors personne n'était venu lui rendre visite, pas même Kuroko. Personne ne l'avait appelé non plus, en même temps son père lui avait confisquer son portable le temps de son séjour ici. Il se doutait aussi que cela devait bien être de sa faute si les seules personnes qu'il avait vu à part lui furent son médecin : Midorima-san, Yuu son majordome et Akane sa femme de chambre. Il avait envie de voir ses amis de la Génération des Miracles, il voulait aussi voir ses coéquipiers de Rakuzan. Il voulait voir Kuroko…

\- Seijuro, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Akashi sursauta. Son père soupira, pour la centième fois également.

\- Demain, tu rentres à la maison.

C'est pas trop tôt pensa le plus jeune. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était là juste pour une entaille – quoiqu'assez profonde – à l'arcade sourcilière. Il s'était raté à cause de Kuroko. Ou plutôt grâce, il ne savait pas trop. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut-être parce qu'on lui avait toujours répéter qu'il fallait tenir une promesse.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu ailles dans ce stupide club. Tu en as trop fait par toi-même ces derniers temps. Maintenant tu travailleras pour tes études et c'est tout. J'enverrai une voiture te chercher tous les soirs

Comme si il allait l'écouter. Père n'était jamais là. Il lui suffisait de rater les entraînements pendant les quelques jours où il serait présent au manoir puis quand il sera en déplacement, il ordonnera à son majordome de ne plus venir leur chercher. La plupart des domestiques avait la décence de lui obéir à lui plus qu'à son père, maître des lieux. Sûrement parce qu'ils compatissaient avec la souffrance du jeune maître.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre mon téléphone ? J'ai un appel important à passer.

Akashi père se leva de sa chaise, tira sur ses manches pour défroisser sa veste et sortit l'objet électronique de sa poche avant de le lancer à son propriétaire.

\- Sache que je ne plaisante pas, Seijuro. Si tu ne quittes pas ce club, tu le regretteras amèrement, dit l'homme d'une voix sèche, avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il vivait actuellement de toute façon.

\- Et bien maintenant… Il faut que je l'appelle avant qu'il ne meure d'inquiétude.

Ladite personne inquiète décrocha à la première sonnerie, ce qui surprit et amusa Akashi. Il pouvait entendre son souffle à travers le combiné et c'était incroyable mais ils arrivaient à communiquer comme cela. Il fut néanmoins le premier à briser le silence.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Il adorait entendre sa voix. Elle était aussi douce que l'était celle de sa mère. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que Akashi adorait parler avec lui.

\- Yo, Kuroko. Comment vas-tu ?

 **oOoOo**

\- Oi comment ça comment il va !? C'est lui qui devrait te poser cette question ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point on s'est inquiété pour toi Akashichi !

Kise était donc là. Et visiblement, il écoutait leur conversation. Et d'après les bribes de voix qu'il entendant au loin, le reste de la génération des miracles n'était pas très loin.

\- Pourtant vous saviez que j'allais bien. Il y avait juste mon arcade de blesser.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on s'inquiétait, Akashi-kun.

La curiosité prit possession du rouge alors qu'il essayait de découvrir pourquoi ses amis s'étaient fait autant de sang d'encre – il le savait au nombre d'appels manqués et de mails non lu.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Ton père.

C'était la voix de Midorima, Kuroko avait sûrement mit le haut-parleur. Soudainement l'ambiance fut plus lourde et froide. Parler du père d'Akashi était… un tabou, et toute personne côtoyant assez le rouge le savait. Ce dernier ne savait même pas quoi répondre, lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout. En fait, il s'était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui à cause de son père. C'était étrange. Pensaient-ils que ce dernier allait lui faire du mal juste pour une stupide histoire de promesse ? Ou alors… Peut-être qu'ils savaient tous. Peut-être qu' _ils_ avaient parlé. Peut-être que cela avait été découvert par les journalistes et que dès qu'il mettrait un pied dehors, une foule de photographes, de caméramans et d'interviewers en tout genre se jetteraient sur lui pour plus d'information. Sa vie serait alors gâchée et… Non. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop. C'était impossible qu' _ils_ en parlent et de toute façon, si le monde avait découvert ça, son père ne serait pas sorti de l'hôpital aussi sereinement. Tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Akashi-kun, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Kuroko venait d'éclater la bulle de stresse dans laquelle il était entré.

\- Hum ?

\- Je disais que j'essayerai de passer te voir plus tard.

Il entendit Kise se moquer gentiment du bleuté en lui disant qu'il était impossible pour lui de réussir à obtenir une visite mais Kuroko restait déterminer. Et Akashi savait qu'il allait y arriver.

 **oOoOo**

\- Tu n'es pas beau à voir, Akashi-kun.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire tout en observant le visage du jeune homme assit à ses côtés sur son lit.

\- Tu m'aimes quand même ?

\- Evidemment.

Il avait répondu sans hésité, ce qui étonna légèrement le rouge. Kuroko était toujours aussi sincère, même lorsqu'il y avait des mots embarrassant.

\- Mes parents m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles.

\- Et eux, ils vont bien ?

\- Maman était sous le choc et très inquiète, elle pensait que tu voulais… te suicider. Mais je l'ai rapidement rassuré. A part ça ils vont bien.

\- Je vois.

Il y eut un silence. Il n'était pas gênant. Les deux personnes dans la petite chambre étaient juste plongées dans leurs pensées respectives. Les parents de Kuroko s'inquiétaient pour moi…. Pensa Akashi. Cela le surprit même s'il n'en avait montré aucune trace devant le plus petit.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Kuroko avait dit ça si brusquement que Akashi ne put retenir ses pupilles de s'écarquiller pendant une seconde. Le passeur le regardait, droit dans les yeux, cherchant à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, l'empêchant de pouvoir utiliser le moyen le plus lâche qu'était le mensonge. De toute façon, ça n'était pas son genre de mentir. Il répondit donc aussi sincèrement qu'il le pouvait, d'un mot aussi simple à comprendre même pour un bébé.

\- Oui.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'illuminèrent et il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur son doux visage. Akashi était admirative de cette beauté qu'il avait et qu'il enviait presque. Cependant poser cette question, d'un coup… Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Toujours ? continua le garçon à la chevelure couleur du ciel.

\- Oui.

\- Même après tout cela ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, Kuroko ?

S'il lui demandait cela, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Pourtant le bleuté secoua la tête et sourit un peu plus fort. Akashi soupira, et finit par répondre :

\- Oui.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me la demandé ?

\- Je voulais juste être sûr.

Akashi détourna le regard et se recoucha confortablement sur son lit, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre cette phrase.

\- Sûr que tu allais continuer à tenir ta promesse.

 **OOoOo**

 _\- Grand-frère ! Attend moi !_

 _Le petit garçon courrait dans le jardin, ses cheveux rouges virevoltant à cause du vent, à la poursuite d'un être invisible qu'il avait du mal à suivre depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher. Il fallait toujours qu'il disparaisse alors que lui, voulait juste jouer avec son grand-frère. Il finit par glisser sur une racine d'un arbre qui décorait la cour, et se mit à pleurer en sentant une douleur aiguë à ses genoux et sur les paumes de ses mains. Aussitôt, un petit garçon un poil plus âgé que le premier apparut et releva le petit être blessé._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Tu t'es juste écorché la peau._

 _Le rouquin s'arrêta un moment de chouiner, le temps d'assimiler les paroles de son aîné, puis éclata en sanglot de plus belle._

 _\- Tu es méchant grand-frère, je ne t'aime pas !_

 _Et il pleura, pleura jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive pour demander au deux enfants ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _\- Sei courrait, il est tombé et il s'est fait mal._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu chercher papa ou moi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas._

 _Alors que le petit sanglotait contre la poitrine de sa douce mère, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'observer son fils aîné avec... Impassibilité. Comme toujours, c'était son visage après tout. Même si au fond d'elle, à ce moment précis, elle admirait ses bébés. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point l'un aimait l'autre, et c'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'un s'écriait par colère ne pas aimer l'autre. Le non-aimé se fâchait aussi mais l'on pouvait observer une explosion de tristesse dans ses pupilles._

 _\- Vient, Seijuro. On va désinfecter tes écorchures._

 _Elle porta le bambin dans ses bras et partit sans jeter un regard à son autre enfant. Ce dernier comprit tout de même le message et suivit sa petite famille jusqu'à la grande maison où ils vivaient tous. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, là où se trouvait la trousse de soin, avec une tendresse infinie, la femme au longs cheveux bleus ciel s'occupa des plaies du cadet et fit un sourire d'encouragement à son aîné avant de quitter la pièce. Après tout, il fallait toujours les laisser seul lorsqu'ils avaient ce genre de dispute._

 _\- Tu m'aimes ?_

 _Il n'avait pas hésité à poser la question, après tout il avait toujours été sincère et direct._

 _\- Oui._

 _Et son frère était pareil. Doucement, le bleuté lui prit sa petite main afin de retourner jouer dehors. Sei lui avait dit qu'il aimait alors maintenant plus rien ne lui importait. Et même si son bébé de frère n'avait que trois ans, il savait que c'était un_ _ **je t'aime**_ _sincère._

 _\- Fais-moi une promesse, Sei._

 _Le petit le regarda avec incompréhension, ne sachant pas trop encore ce qu'était une promesse. Néanmoins il hocha la tête, prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour son grand frère._

 _\- N'oublie pas ce que maman dit toujours._ _ **Une promesse est une promesse**_ _, et on doit_ _ **toujours la respecter**_ _._

 _Seijuro hocha encore une fois la tête, impatient d'entendre ce que son frère allait lui demander comme_ _ **promesse**_ _._

 _\- Sei, promets-moi de m'aimer pour toujours._

 _Il n'y eut même pas besoin de mot pour comprendre la réponse du petit garçon. Ses lèvres s'étaient déjà posés sur les siennes._

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Au fait pour la fin du chapitre, n'oubliez pas que "Seijuro" a trois ans (et "le grand frère aux cheveux bleus" 4) donc c'est "normal" qu'il embrasse son frère. C'est encore un bébé, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait haha.**

 **Que pensez-vous que Akashi cache (quand il avait peur que la GDM eut découvert quelque chose) ? A votre avis, pourquoi Kise a réagit de cette manière ? Pourquoi Kuroko s'inquiète-t-il autant pour Akashi ? Qu'es-ce que le père de Akashi mijote (s'il mijote réellement quelque chose) ? Comment Kuroko a-t-il fait pour s'introduire à l'hôpital ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me signaler toutes les fautes que j'ai pu faire et à me donner un avis, bon ou mauvais, j'en ai besoin pour progresser ! Bref, je vous laisse, je vais dormir, j'ai cours demain... J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et on se retrouve très bientôt j'espère, pour la suite !**

 **Aussi, juste pour que tout le monde comprenne :**

 **Le petit rouge = Akashi**

 **Le grand rouge = Kagami**


	3. La photo

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà pour la suite :) J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors... encore le même blabla habituel, désolée pour les fautes et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi alors que je les veux. :(**

 **Couple : Surprise ! Vous en avez déjà deviner ? Peut-être qu'avec ce chapitre, oui...**

* * *

Il faisait froid cette nuit d'hiver sans neige. Takao enfonça un peu plus son bonnet en laine sur sa tête, recouvrant ses oreilles rougies par la fraicheur du temps. Dans ses mains se trouvait une canette de soupe d'haricots rouge qui réchauffait ses pauvres doigts qui lui paraissait bleus et prêt à tomber. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir et préférait bien entendu être dans son lit, sous sa couverture à regarder un bon film au lieu d'être là, en train de marcher dans les rues de la ville juste pour aller chercher un ami. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pour Shin-chan… ? Même lorsqu'il ne perdait pas à pierre papier ciseaux, il se surprenait à réaliser tous les désirs du vert – en rechignant mais en les faisant quand même. Il devait être masochiste, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Et puis, il faisait vraiment trop froid, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Déjà parce qu'il avait un gros manteau fourré de l'intérieur mais il continuait à greloter, mais aussi parce qu'il ne neigeait pas. À quoi bon mourir geler si il n'y avait pas de neige pour s'émerveiller pendant la congélation de son propre corps ? En plus, il avait une furieuse envie de faire des bonhommes de neige et de lancer une boule de neige en pleine face de Midorima. Ça serait tellement drôle… Tellement qu'il en riait en avance, en pleine rue, et maintenant les gens croisant son chemin le regardait bizarrement. Arriver devant la grille de la demeure du lunetteux, le brun appelant directement son ami pour que celui-ci le rejoigne. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

\- Entre, c'est ouvert.

Effectivement, l'immense grille toujours fermée à double tour se laissa pousser avec facilité par le meneur de Shutoku. Rhaa… Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à l'intérieur, son ventre gargouillait beaucoup trop et Midorima avait promis de payer le restau qu'ils avaient prévu de se faire… Enfin bon, au moins il sera au chaud à l'intérieur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte pour faire savoir qu'il avait déjà traversé le jardin – ou plutôt sonner pour montrer une marque de politesse – et entra en s'écriant d'être désolé pour l'intrusion. Mais il se retrouva seul dans le grand salon familial, et se trouva un peu con. Alors Shin-chan me demande de venir chez lui mais n'est même pas là pour m'accueillir à l'entrée ? pensa-t-il en boudant faussement. Et puisque c'était comme ça, il se permit de s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir et ne se priva pas d'allumer la télé comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? Dépêche-toi de monter !

Oups. Il n'avait pas pensé à aller voir dans la chambre du vert. Rapidement il éteignit la télévision et s'empressa de monter au premier étage de l'habitat pour ne pas faire attendre son ami et sa patience extrêmement limité. Sauf que, arrivé devant la pièce où se trouvait Midorima, Takao ne put empêcher un cri de lui échapper.

\- Arrête de crier, idiot.

Mais il ne put s'en empêcher avant…. D'éclater de rire. La chambre était complètement c'en dessus-dessous, une montagne de vêtement – sale ? – trainait dans le coin de la pièce, un tas de livres était éparpiller sur un bureau remplit de feuille décoré à l'encre d'une écriture parfaite et tout un amas de choses diverses et variés s'amoncelaient sur le sol.

\- T'as arrêté la maniaquerie ou quoi ? souffla-t-il entre deux souffle à cause de son fou rire.

\- Je cherchais juste quelque chose, imbécile. Maintenant, tais-toi et aide moi plutôt à ranger.

Il ne se fit pas prier et vola au secours de son coéquipier qui semblait étouffer sous tout ce bordel. Bientôt, il fut le seul à ranger pendant que Midorima dégustait sa soupe. En même temps, il avait encore gagné à pierre papier ciseau et Takao commençait sérieusement à détester ce jeu. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tout ordonner – il vérifia au moins une dizaine de fois pour ne pas que le vert s'attaque à lui si il n'avait pas bien fait son travail – et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Shin-chan, j'ai terminé.

Mais Midorima, maintenant assit sur sa chaise de bureau, était complètement absorbé par une chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains et n'avait même pas entendu le brun l'interpeller. Ce dernier s'approcha par derrière, attrapant son aîné en passant ses bras autour de son cou comme l'aurait fait une personne à son partenaire et marmonna encore une fois sa phrase précédente d'une voix de bébé. Mais Midorima ne broncha pas, ce qui surprit le plus petit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant prendre de son attention pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve contre le brun à cause de la proximité qu'il avait mis entre eux ? Il eut sa réponse en jetant un coup d'œil à la chose – qui était soit dit en passant une photo - que l'autre fixait depuis bientôt cinq minutes.

\- Hey, mais c'est…

Il ne put finir sa phrase en apercevant enfin toutes les autres images sur la table, trop choqué par tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- Mais… Shin-chan… Tu sais sourire !?

Oui. Il était sous le choc après avoir pu voir cette vision très spéciale d'un Midorima accompagné des autres membres de la Génération des Miracles, en train de sourire devant l'objectif. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire. On aurait dit que le lunetteux avait un bâton enfoncé là où il pensait… C'était un sourire forcé qui faisait contraste avec les autres lèvres étirées des autres présents sur la photographie. Cependant, il fallait avouer qu'avec ce petit smile, Shin-chan était plutôt mignon… Bientôt, Takao s'empara des autres clichés pour pouvoir toutes les connaître – et se taper des fous rires en passant – mais à force de donner des coups au bureau lorsqu'il riait trop, quelques clichés tombèrent à terre et le brun les ramassa en vitesse en sentant le regard noir de son acolyte. Il s'apprêtait à les redéposé mais une image retint son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa voix tomba dans les aigus quand il murmura le surnom de son ami. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et voyant ce qu'il tenait en main, arracha la photographie d'une poigne violente et remonta ses lunettes qui étaient presque tombés tellement il s'était empressé de faire l'action.

\- N'en parle à personne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cela ? Il était de toute manière obligé d'obéir. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il avait prévu d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout.

 **oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il mit enfin les pieds dehors, Akashi eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Ici, l'air était pur et la vie s'étendait à plusieurs millions de kilomètres. Cela le changeait de la petite chambre sans beauté ni couleur, qui commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou, il fallait l'avouer. Seijuro inspira. Fort. Sentir l'oxygène entrée dans son corps, apprécier la fraicheur du vent sur son visage, respirer la délicieuse odeur des Anpans venant du petit vendeur ambulant d'à côté… Il n'y avait pas à dire, être enfin "libre", c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

\- Jeune maître.

Mais comme quoi, on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille quand on était un Akashi. Doucement, le rouge se tourna, un regard ennuyé peint sur son doux visage, vers Yuuichiro – alias Yuu – son majordome. Ce dernier, impassible comme toujours, venait d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture de luxe noire qui rendrait jaloux n'importe qui. Seijuro soupira. Il ne voulait bien évidemment pas rentrer chez lui. Il savait qu'il allait y croiser son père et préférerait rester dehors jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'en aille en voyage d'affaire plutôt que de continuer à cohabiter avec lui.

\- Tu peux t'en aller, je vais juste faire un tour.

Cependant le quadragénaire secoua la tête, essayant de garder son air impassible mais Akashi remarqua tout de même ses lèvres pincées sur son visage fermé. Oh, tenterait-il de lui désobéir ?

\- Akashi-sama m'a cordialement "demandé" de vous ramener au manoir quoique vous disiez.

\- Je m'en fiche de ce que mon père dit. Sur ce.

Le rouge tourna les talons et marcha rapidement dans la direction souhaitée, ignorant parfaitement les supplications de son domestique lui demandant de revenir. Yuu allait avoir des problèmes… Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce à quoi pensait le joueur de Rakuzan. Il devait se dépêcher, il avait promis de venir dès sa sortie sur ce terrain de basket où ils s'amusaient en jouant souvent en dehors des entrainements et des compétitions. Des matchs sans prise de tête dans lesquels les anciens joueurs de Teiko laissaient échappés leur frustration, leur stresse et leurs pensées négatives pour pouvoir prendre du bon temps avec des amis. Celui lui paraissait maintenant si lointain… Pourtant, à peine un an s'était écoulé depuis le collège. Akashi devenait nostalgique et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et ne lui plaisait surtout pas. Il n'avait pas besoin du passé, tout ce qui importait était le futur, cet avenir qui était déjà tout tracé pour lui, ce destin auquel il devait faire face et qu'il ne pourrait changer. Il devait continuer à accepter cette prison dans laquelle il essayait de survivre chaque jour, cet amour qu'il contenait en lui depuis l'horrible vérité, cette vie qui n'était plus sienne depuis la mort de sa mère. Cela faisait maintenant onze ans, et Akashi se rendait compte de plus en plus de la grande faiblesse qui habitait son corps et dont il cherchait à s'en débarrasser. Les Akashi sont forts. Les Akashi sont des gagnants. Les Akashi sont abso-

\- Oi ! Akashicchi !

Il sursauta. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà arrivé sur le terrain. Kise tenait un ballon dans sa main et s'amusait à le faire rebondir tandis que Midorima parlait – s'engueulait - dans un coin avec Aomine avant de lui fourrer une enveloppe dans la poche de sa veste, Murasakibara mangeait – pour ne pas changer – à même le sol, Kuroko était assis sur un banc – avec à ses côtés Momoi qui lui parlait sans que celui-ci ne semble l'écouter - et l'observait discrètement, toujours aussi neutre. Remarquant qu'il prenait un peu de temps à rejoindre ses amis et que Kise le regardait maintenant bizarrement, Akashi s'empressa de les rejoindre et vola la balle au blond qui se plaignit. S'en suivit d'un One on One que Akashi gagna sans surprise. Le mannequin, épuisé, s'était laissé tomber par terre tandis que Nigou s'approchait de lui pour lui lécher le visage, comme pour l'encourager à ne pas mourir. Le gagnant alla rejoindre les deux sur le banc – qui étaient visiblement plongés dans une discussion pour savoir si oui ou non le chien avait besoin d'une compagne - et se laissa mollement retombé à côté de Momoi, appuyé contre le dossier, la tête en arrière, cherchant l'air après ce petit match. Satsuki et Tetsuya ne purent s'empêché de le regarder faire, arrêtant de parler, comme s'ils n'avaient plus le droit à la parole. Akashi remarqua ce changement d'ambiance et demanda alors si quelque chose n'allait pas. La rose se mordit la lèvre, visiblement gênée, tandis que le bleu continuait de garder son visage de tous les jours.

\- Hum… Est-ce que tu vas bien, Akashi-kun ? balbutia tout de même la jeune femme, peu confiante des mots qu'elle utilisait.

\- Bien sûre que je vais bien. Pourquoi se serait le contraire ?

Et c'est là qu'il remarqua que Murasakibara ne mangeait plus, que Midorima et Aomine avaient visiblement terminé de se disputer et que Kise avait depuis un bon moment lâché la balle qui avait roulé loin de çà et là ; et tous l'observait avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le capitaine avec une certaine irritation dans la voix, que toute la Génération des Miracles remarqua. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, faîtes-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Tous excepté le rouge se regardèrent en silence, se parlant à eux même rien qu'avec le regard, ce qui énerva un peu plus l'héritier qui détestait ne pas être au courant de quelque chose qui le concernait.

\- Bordel, puisque personne n'ose, j'vais le faire. Pourquoi tu t'es poignardé, Akashi ? T'a cru que c'était un jeu ou quoi ?

\- Dai-chan, calme toi…

Le bleu avait les poings serrés et soutenait le regard intimidant du rouge sans rompre le contact, n'ayant à ce moment, pas une once de "peur" envers lui. Alors c'était donc ça. Ils avaient pris autant de temps juste pour lui poser une vulgaire question sans importance à la suite de leur existence. Les humains pouvaient réellement être stressés pour des choses inutiles…

\- Je vais bien, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, qui ne nous dit pas que tu ne serais pas capable de recommencer ?

C'était bien la première fois que Aomine lui parlait sur ce ton et celui ne plut pas à son ancien capitaine qui fronça les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Heureusement pour lui que Midorima lui avait donné un coup sur la tête tout en le traitant d'idiot, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Akashi et ne prenne la parole :

\- Ce que Aomine veut dire, c'est qu'on a peur de te savoir… Instable.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien.

Ce fut cette fois le tour de Kuroko de froncer les sourcils, il ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette réponse. Néanmoins Momoi coupa court à la discussion, prétextant le fait qu'ils venaient de tous se retrouver et que de ce fait, ils ne devaient pas se disputer. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque l'ancienne lumière se calma et proposa à tout le monde une bonne partie de basket, comme autrefois. La fatigue accumulée par le blond et le rouquin s'embla s'envoler puisque les deux acceptèrent avec plaisir tandis que la seule fille présente, assise seule sur le banc cette fois, observait tous ses amis, des larmes de joie aux coins de ses yeux, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses compagnons.

 **oOoOo**

Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara et Momoi étaient rentrés chez eux. Le froid s'était fait plus présent et Kise grelotait dans sa petite veste bordeaux, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris de manteau. Aomine jouait tout le seul alors que le blond l'observait sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ce corps en sueur qui semblait ne pas ressentir les brûlures du temps d'aujourd'hui. Kise était littéralement entrain de geler sur place – il devait bien faire autour des deux degrés - mais tout d'un coup, le blond eut très chaud lorsque Aomine se débarrassa de son haut, laissant dévoilé ses muscles saillants. Il devait être bien rouge du visage car le bleu lui demanda ce qu'il avait, avant de lui lancer son t-shirt pleine de transpiration en pleine face. C'est sûr que maintenant, l'air s'était bien rafraichi et l'ambiance avec... Pour un court moment cependant, car le blond ne put s'empêcher, quand l'ailier fort de Touou était concentré dans son match contre lui-même, de renifler le bout de tissu de ce dernier. Certes, il y avait une forte odeur de transpiration mais ce n'était pas du tout désagréable et Kise se surprit à aimer ça. Aimer un peu trop même… Ce n'était pas le moment de se "réveiller". Le mannequin serra les cuisses fortement et envoya l'objet de son désir naissant au loin, se maudissant pour avoir réagi comme ça. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi.

La vision d'un Akashi au WC, ayant une diarrhée monumentale le fit éclater de rire et en même temps le dégoûta tellement au point d'être réellement pour le coup "refroidie". Au loin, Aomine l'observait avec désabusement, se demandant dans quelle planète avait bien pu naître l'autre con.

\- Bon… On va chez moi ?

Le fou rire de Kise s'arrêta tout de suite. Q-qu-quoi ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Mais il n'était pas prêt à ça ! Pas après avoir eu ce genre de pensée salace !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Kise ? T'es tout rouge depuis tout à l'heure. T'es malade ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête tellement vite qu'il en fut bouleversé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait chez Aomine… Il devait se contenter de rester calme et de retenir ses pulsions de "je veux me jeter dans ton lit et plongé mon nez dans ton oreiller tout en me roulant dans tes draps". La puberté, c'était vraiment quelque chose… Au collège il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir pour son ami. Il savait que les sentiments étaient là, mais ils étaient justement bien cachés et n'étaient pas prêt de se faire remarquer. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Rhaa… La vie pouvait être si injuste. Quand il revint à lui, le bleu avait déjà ramassé ses affaires et quitté le terrain sans l'attendre et le blond se mit à lui courir après en chouinant que son ami n'était pas gentil de ne pas l'avoir attendu.

\- Daiki, tu es rentré ?

Aomine Shinobu était une très belle femme, avec ses longs cheveux bleus nuit comme ceux de son fils, ses grands yeux de la même couleur – quoiqu'un peu plus clair – sa taille de guêpe, sa peau métissée également et sa poitrine généreuse. Elle était classe, distinguée, polie, persévérante – comme son prénom l'indiquait* - connaissait les bonnes manières mais était surtout connu pour son caractère. Elle criait fort et ne se laissait pas faire. Sa seule faiblesse était son fils. Parce que malgré le fait qu'il se faisait souvent disputer par elle, elle ne lui disait jamais de mots blessant et n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Daiki l'aimait énormément et même s'il ne le montrait pas beaucoup, il la chérissait plus que tout. Alors la voir dans sa troisième tenue de travail, courant partout dans la maison à la recherche de ses escarpins vernis, manquant de buter contre la table basse du salon, lui brisa le cœur. La famille Aomine contenait simplement une mère et son fils. Le père était parti – c'était elle qui avait demandé le divorce - il y a un moment et les deux restant ne le vivaient pas trop mal. Mais ils étaient assez pauvres et de ce fait, Shinobu était obligée de travailler plus pour gagner plus. Son fils lui avait souvent proposé de lui venir en aide, il pourrait trouver un petit boulot comme ça elle n'aurait qu'à en quitter un et pourrait enfin se reposer un peu, mais Madame Aomine ne voulait rien entendre. Elle voulait que son fils réussisse là où elle avait échoué ; il devait travailler à l'école et non dans un bar comme elle le faisait. Daiki allait avoir un avenir et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

\- Oh, bonsoir Ryouta-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes ! Daiki, aide-moi à enfiler mes chaussures.

\- Oui, oui…

Cette scène était tellement mignonne mais tellement drôle en même temps que Kise ne put se retenir de rire avant d'être violemment agressé par la forte voix d'Aomine qui lui ordonna d'aller chercher les clés de sa mère, suspendues au mur du couloir. Le blond s'exécuta rapidement et reçu une tape sur l'épaule par Shinobu digne de la poigne de son fils en guise de remerciement.

\- Le dîner est dans le frigo. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux, Ryouta-kun, ça ne me dérange pas. Je file, trésor.

Elle salua les deux garçons et s'en alla rapidement, trébuchant sur le pas de la porte mais se relevant aussi vite qu'un jaguar.

\- "Trésor" ?

\- La ferme.

Les deux montèrent dans la chambre du bleu – qui se débarrassa de sa veste sur le sol - et commencèrent une partie de jeu vidéo qui détourna l'attention de Kise du lit d'Aomine. De toute façon il s'était promit de ne plus y sauter depuis ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans de cela… Un peu plus tard, ils se décidèrent à manger mais le regard de Kise se posa sur le papier marron qui dépassait de la poche du vêtement lancé par le métisse un peu plus tôt.

\- C'est pas ce que Midorima t'a donné ?

L'enveloppe… Il l'avait complètement oublié. Aomine se pencha pour la ramasser, la décacheta et… Il dû s'asseoir en voyant la photo qui était dedans.

\- Aominecchi… ?

Kise s'approcha de lui et jeta un œil au cliché. Son cœur se serra.

Il n'aurait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui maintenant. Essayer de désalourdir l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'habitat ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Ryouta le savait malencontreusement très bien.

 **oOoOo**

\- Où est-ce que tu étais, Seijuro ?

A peine avait-il mit les pieds dans l'intérieur de la grande maison qu'on lui prenait déjà la tête. Pourtant, ça avait été une journée plutôt cool aujourd'hui. Il avait traîné avec des amis, en voulant rentrer à pied il était tombé sur son majordome qui l'avait en fait attendu depuis tout ce temps, et ce dernier tenait entre ses mains un paquet d'Anpans froid, car il les avait sans doute achetés il y a un long moment, de peur que la petite boutique ne ferme. Akashi avait alors partagé avec Yuu les petits pains fourrés aux haricots rouges, puis était rentré en voiture. Et maintenant, après cette belle journée, il devait affronter _ça_. Cependant, voyant que son père commençait à s'impatienter, les bras croisés et un pied tapant contre sol – chose qui ne lui allait pas du tout, c'était plutôt le rôle d'un parent aimant attendant son enfant revenu tard dans la nuit que d'un homme ne pensant qu'à lui – le rouquin se décida à lui répondre pour ne pas lui faire attendre plus longtemps.

\- Avec des amis.

\- Des amis ?

\- Oui. J'ai bien le droit d'en avoir.

Akashi père haussa un sourcil, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, et une ride profonde apparut sur son front, montrant son irritation.

\- Tu te montres bien insolent, Seijuro.

Seijuro haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, voulant à tout prix rejoindre sa chambre le plus vite possible, ne voulant plus écouter la voix sévère de son père.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé. Quels amis ?

Le garçon soupira et se retourna vers son paternel, gardant son exaspération au plus profond de lui pour ne pas tenter le diable.

\- La Génération des Miracles.

\- Je vois.

Pensant que la discussion était enfin terminée, Akashi se remit en direction de sa chambre mais s'arrêta brusquement en entendant les mots de son père.

\- Tetsuya était donc là.

Le rouge serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas quand cet homme parlait de Kuroko. Il n'avait pas le droit de souiller son nom avec cette bouche, elle, souillée par toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu dire. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il se calme. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver et de toute manière, il savait très bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

\- Oui.

Akashi père sourit. D'un sourire mauvais. Cela glaça le sang du joueur de Basket qui resta pétrifier devant l'homme qui était à l'origine de sa venue au monde. Ce dernier remarqua les yeux de son fils fixé sur lui et le creux entre ses lèvres s'étira de plus bel.

\- Un problème, Seijuro ?

\- Aucun.

Le maître des lieux quitta alors la pièce et Akashi put enfin parvenir jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

À quoi est-ce que ce vieil homme pensait ?

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Oi, Kise, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

 _\- J'arrive !_

 _C'était la première fois qu'il allait chez son ami, et il fallait avouer que le blond était plus que nerveux. Qui ne le serait pas en allant chez la personne qu'on aimait ? Ryouta tritura ses doigts un moment, et trop concentré sur eux, manqua la marche qu'Aomine venait juste de lui prévenir de faire attention et tomba la tête la première sur… Ce qu'il croyait être le sol mais était en fait quelque chose de mou et de tendre._

 _\- Eloigne toi, idiot !_

 _Le tirant vers lui sans douceur, Kise put enfin constater avec horreur ?, que c'était la poitrine de celle qui devait être la mère du bleuté qui avait amorti sa chute._

 _\- Whaa ! Je suis vraiment désolé !_

 _Il se pencha en avant, s'excusant des centaines de fois tandis que Shinobu l'assurait que ce n'était pas grave mais que si la prochaine fois il recommencerait, elle l'expédierait sur Pluton. Après cette rencontre quelque peu mouvementée, les deux collégiens montèrent jusqu'à la chambre du métisse et ce dernier lui demanda de l'excuser une minute le temps d'aller chercher des boissons. Profitant de ce moment de liberté, le blond s'empressa de sauter dans le lit du plus grand, reniflant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Ah… Il était tellement amoureux._

 _\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…._

 _Depuis le jour où il l'avait vu joué, son cœur s'était mis à battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait compris que le coup de foudre, ce n'était pas juste une légende urbaine. Il se comportait comme une héroïne de shojo et c'était vraiment ridicule, et embarrassant, mais à ce moment, il ne voulait échanger sa place pour rien au monde. Tellement qu'il en oublia de se lever et…_

 _\- Mais tu fais quoi ?_

 _\- Aominecchi !_

 _Il se releva d'un coup, étant encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Akashi – pensa le bleu – et bégaya des mots incompréhensibles, avant de se reprendre._

 _\- J'étais un peu fatigué, alors je voulais me reposer…._

 _\- Mmh._

 _Son compagnon n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais comme c'était un idiot, Kise savait qu'il ne se poserait pas plus de question et qu'il oublierait cette histoire dans cinq minutes chrono. Une heure plus tard Aomine mère s'incrusta dans la petite chambre et s'amusa à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec les garçons, avant de s'écrier quelques heures après qu'elle était en retard pour son nouveau job, trébucha et atterrie sur le sol. Daiki ne prit même pas la peine de la relever et cette dernière s'en alla en lui lançant un regard noir rempli de mauvaises ondes. Quand la nuit fut tombée, les garçons mangèrent le plat qui leur avait été préparé et parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit._

 _\- Demain, Akashi va nous tuer s'il remarque les cernes qu'on aura sûrement, marmonna le blond à moitié endormi._

 _Un frisson parcouru tout le corps de son ami._

 _\- Merde… En plus demain, c'est lui qui supervise l'entrainement…_

 _Ils soupirèrent, avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit, et surtout une bonne mort._

 _Le lendemain, Ryouta fut le premier lever. Il voulut se préparer parce qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours, mais le visage endormi de l'homme qu'il aimait était beaucoup trop magnifique, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille. Paniqué, le mannequin fit semblant de venir de se lever également et salua Aomine qui était toujours dans les vapes._

 _\- Il est quelle heure… ? Demande ce dernier._

 _Kise se tourna vers le réveil posé sur la table basse, et son cœur le lâcha, littéralement._

 _\- Akashi va définitivement nous tuer…_

 _Avec en plus l'excuse de merde : mon réveil n'a pas sonné._

* * *

 **Alors ? Je vous fais pas trop souffrir avec le suspense j'espère ? x )Vous aviez deviné les sentiments de Kise pour Aomine ? Vous pensez déjà avoir découvert quelque chose ? Ce que le père d'Akashi mijote, le fait que la GMD pense Akashi instable, LA PHOTO ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien être sur cette photo... Et bah vous le découvrirez un jour mais pas maintenant x) (Comment trouvez-vous la mère d'Aomine ?)**

 **Critique, commentaire constructif, petit commentaire, encouragement... J'accepte de tout, j'en ai besoin pour progresser ! (Et pour savoir si l'histoire est nulle aussi haha, chose que je n'espère pas).**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, et à la prochaine !**

 ***Shinobu = Persévérance**


	4. Une dette envers lui

**Bonsoir ! Toujours bonsoir mais je ne poste que le soir donc... Me voici pour la chapitre 4, qui arrive deux jours après le troisième. Inspiration, quand tu es là... Je vous préviens déjà que je ne sais pas du tout si j'arriverai à garder ce rythme de parution plus tard, enfin bon on verra bien. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Couples : Akashi x Kuroko ? Kise x Aomine ? Vous le découvriez bientôt (ou pas).**

 **Disclaimer : J'aimerai que Kuroko m'appartienne ainsi que tous les autres personnages mais non. :(**

 **Réponses aux reviews (yes ! J'en ai enfin eut !) !**

 **InSilent : Merci beaucoup amie de 5 longues années maintenant, haha. J'avoue que de les imaginer bébé ferait fondre le coeur de n'importe qui, y comprit le mien... Pour sa psychopathie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle sera normalement encore beaucoup présente héhé.**

 **Lormela : C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que les secrets que la GDM cachent se plairont. Merci à toi de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps pour poster un commentaire et à la prochaine, peut-être ? :)**

* * *

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas venir…

Ils étaient quatre sur ce même terrain de basket là où ils adoraient y jouer ou passer du bon temps entre amis. Ce terrain, c'était tous les bons souvenirs de la Génération des Miracles, un endroit sacré et chéris par eux, un lieu qui sera toujours graver dans leur cœur. Personne – à part "l'autre" Akashi et Murasakibara - des anciens joueurs de Teiko ne refusait de venir ici lorsqu'un autre le lui proposait. Il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Alors cette réponse surprit Kuroko qui fronça les sourcils, perdant son masque d'impassibilité. Il le sentait, il y a quelque chose dans sa voix. Elle tremblait, légèrement mais il arrivait à le percevoir quand même. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait chez lui ? Devait-il autant s'inquiéter ou tout ce à quoi il pensait était une invention complète de son imagination ? Peut-être que c'était ça, qu'il se montait des films, qu'il réfléchissait trop… Non. Il y avait un problème et le bleu voulait en savoir plus mais rapidement le dialogue entre les deux adolescents se termina.

\- Pas de problème, Akashi-kun. J'espère que la prochaine fois tu seras là, lui répondit Momoi.

\- Je serai là. Promis.

Et il avait raccroché, surprenant la rose qui continuait à lâcher des "Allo ?" alors qu'elle entendait pourtant les bips signalant la fin de la communication. Akashi avait toujours été de ce genre, à couper court aux conversations qui l'ennuyait, qui lui semblait inutile ou encore aux appels téléphoniques. Il ne disait pas au revoir et se contentait de raccrocher après un dernier mot de sa part, sans que l'on puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit. Les membres de la Génération des Miracles et les joueurs de Rakuzan y étaient habitués, mais pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le rouge, ils se vexaient tout de suite, se plaignant de l'impolitesse de ce garçon.

\- Bon et bien… ça ne sera que nous quatre apparemment… marmonna la jeune fille en rangeant son portable.

Kise, Midorima, Momoi et Kuroko se regardèrent. Murasakibara avait répondu à la rose dix minutes avant qu'il avait la "flemme" de se déplacer jusqu'à Tokyo pour rien – et tout le monde savait que le seul qui pourrait le convaincre de venir était Akashi -, ce dernier ne pouvait pas se déplacer et semblait préoccupé alors aucun moyen de lui demander pour le violet, et Aomine ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis quelques jours. Cela inquiétait grandement son ami d'enfance qui avait presque pleurer lorsque qu'elle l'avait appelé mais que ce dernier n'avait pas décroché. Il ne venait plus en cours non plus et n'était même pas sur le toit de l'établissement. Elle avait bien essayé d'aller chez lui, mais elle se ravisait à chaque fois, se disant que si Dai-chan ne voulait pas répondre, c'était surement pour une bonne raison et qu'il fallait peut-être le laisser respirer, elle qui était si collante. Kuroko était neutre quand on en parlait mais au fond, lui aussi s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas normal et il se demandait s'il devait forcer pour réussir à contacter le grand bleu.

Kise était le seul qui savait ce qui se tramait avec Daiki. Il avait haï cette photo dès qu'il l'avait vu et n'avait pas hésité à jeter un regard noir à Midorima lorsqu'il était arrivé, laissant le vert dans l'incompréhension la plus total. Pourtant, le lunetteux n'avait pas fait ça pour faire de la peine au métisse, il lui avait juste rendu ce qui lui appartenait. Ce dernier se doutait aussi de la raison qui faisait la disparition de son ami, mais ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas son problème, et de toute façon, dans quelques jours ça serait oublié.

Tout le monde était ainsi perdu dans leurs pensées qui étaient remplies de bleus et de rouge, formant une jolie petite couleur violette dans un coin de leur tête. Remarquant que l'ambiance s'alourdissait, Satsuki se proposa volontaire pour partir acheter quelques snacks. Kise la suivit pour l'aider et de ce fait, Midorima et Kuroko restèrent seuls.

. . .

L'ambiance était encore plus mauvaise. Tout le monde, que ce soit Nigou ou l'empereur du Japon, savait qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser ces deux-là seuls. Pas qu'ils se détestaient mais leur relation était assez… compliquée. Kuroko commençait à être gêner, le silence entre eux s'était déjà installé depuis plusieurs longues minutes et le bleu ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister encore longtemps à cette sensation d'étouffement dans sa poitrine. Oui, c'était bien ce que lui faisait ressentir l'atmosphère autour de lui en ce moment, et ça n'allait pas du tout…

\- Dis-moi, Kuroko…

A la grande surprise du petit, le grand avait entamer la discussion de lui-même et sa voix ne montrait aucun signe d'agacement.

\- A propos de Akashi… Toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, Tetsuya ne fut pas étonné, il resta même aussi droit qu'une statue, comme toujours. Midorima aussi observait assez les gens, de plus il était la personne la "plus" proche de Akashi. C'était normal qu'il le remarque lui aussi. Kuroko était un peu rassuré que quelqu'un pense comme lui mais en même temps cela le terrifiait. Cela voudrait dire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et essayer de nier l'évidence ne servirait plus à rien.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose, Midorima-kun ?

\- Rien de concret mais… J'ai réfléchis à plusieurs possibilités et pour tout t'avouer, j'ai peur d'avoir trouvé.

\- Je crois qu'on pense à la même chose.

Le vert et le bleu se regardèrent longuement avant que le grand ne propose de trouver une solution pour aider Akashi. Il fallait faire quelque chose… S'ils avaient vu juste, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Akashi est mon meilleur ami, je pense que tu t'en doutais.

Kuroko sursauta doucement. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de révélation de la part de Midorima. Le garçon ne se dévoilait qu'à peu de gens et Kuroko était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait pu faire une déclaration. Pour tout dire il l'ignorait même presque la plus part du temps alors… Lui dire ça tout d'un coup, le bleu se demandait s'il rêvait et eut envie de se pincer.

\- Quand j'ai remarqué son changement, je n'ai rien fait. Enfin, je suis venu t'en parler mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. C'est tout ce que je croyais pouvoir faire. Et avec le temps je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été un vrai meilleur ami. J'ai laissé Akashi coulé alors que j'aurai dû lui tendre ma main. Et je veux maintenant me racheter, je veux faire quelque chose pour Akashi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Midorima-kun, sourit Kuroko.

\- Evidemment, rougit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes comme pour cacher son embarras.

Il y eut un autre silence, mais non gênant cette fois. Ils avaient l'impression de mieux s'entendre maintenant, grâce ? à cette histoire. Se l'avouer était vraiment bizarre mais les problèmes de Akashi semblaient les rapprocher.

\- Au fait, commença le vert.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il fuit encore la vérité ?

Le bleu ne mit pas de temps à comprendre et hocha la tête tristement. Midorima se mordit la lèvre, soucieux.

\- On ne peut malheureusement rien y faire… Akashi-kun est effrayé. Je dois dire que je le comprends, ça a été très dur aussi pour moi et j'ai mis du temps à accepter la chose.

\- Je vois.

D'habitude, Kuroko ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand il parlait de cette histoire mais à ce moment précis, il sentait qu'il pouvait tout dire en présence de l'homme à lunettes. C'était sûrement parce que Midorima savait _tout_ , et que c'était donc plus facile de s'entretenir avec lui sur le sujet. Cependant, des centaines d'anges semblèrent passer avant que le passeur ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je vais aller lui parler. Tu sais Midorima-kun, je suis très admiratif de toi. Tu veux vraiment agir pour le bien être de Akashi-kun et… Merci, Midorima-kun.

Le lunetteux resta plusieurs secondes interloqué, puis se reprit rapidement, pressa la balle de tennis qui se trouvait dans sa main et dont le plus petit ne remarquait que maintenant. Son objet du jour, sûrement.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, j'ai plusieurs dettes envers lui.

Kuroko sourit avec amusement et s'apprêta à lui demander qu'est-ce que le rouquin avait bien pu faire pour que l'autre ait des dettes envers lui mais il fut coupé par la manageuse et le mannequin qui revenaient enfin de leur petite course.

\- Ouf, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ! Heureusement qu'on a fait vite Momoicchi !

\- Crétin, fut la seule réponse du lanceur de trois points.

Kuroko et Momoi rient, Midorima finit par sourire après un moment. Kise rit aussi de bon cœur avant de repenser à Aomine, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être entrain de faire en ce moment.

 **oOoOo**

Akashi était dans sa chambre, furieux et seul. Son père était dans son bureau, deux étages plus haut que la chambre de son fils, mais avec toutes les ondes négatives que rejetait le roux, l'homme devait bien les sentir lui aussi. Seijuro broyait littéralement du noir parce que ce dernier l'avait empêché - comme si il était encore un gosse - de sortir avec le reste de la Génération des Miracles, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent au vu du fait que tous les amis avaient pris un chemin différent. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui intriguait l'héritier… Son père ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas voir Kuroko, ce qui le surprenait un peu. Cacherait-il une once de gentillesse ? Non, c'était impossible pensa le rouge. Il avait sûrement un plan pour les séparer comme _avant_ , son sourire de la dernière fois le prouvait. Il rit de ses propres pensées, essayant de revivre des moments marquant de son enfance qu'il, en fait, n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler. Il n'était qu'un gosse à cette époque, après tout. Le rouge finit par s'étaler sur son lit, se répétant à lui-même que ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir du passé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère.

Elle lui manquait beaucoup.

Elle lui manquait trop.

D'un coup, un accès de colère prit Seijuro et il commença à détruire tout ce qui entrait en sa possession dans sa chambre. Les vitres des cadres photos de famille qu'il chérissait tant étaient en miette, le violon qu'il possédait depuis de longues années avait été casser en deux, le bureau était renversé avec tout ce qu'il supportait, la chaise l'accompagnant était à terre, son ordinateur portable avait été fracassé en rencontrant le miroir – maintenant brisé - de l'armoire couleur chocolat, les vêtements si bien rangés du joueur de basket volait un peu partout et la table basse contenant des livres et des dessins avait été retourné. Bien vite, mais pas assez, Yuuichiro le majordome arriva pour calmer son maître, ou du moins essaya avec plusieurs autres domestiques arrivés en renfort, mais même quand on le tenait, le maîtrisait, lui chuchotait des mots doux, Akashi ne s'arrêtait point de crier et de se secouer de partout, essayant de se défaire de toutes ses paires de mains qui le touchait. Mais d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta.

Masaomi Akashi venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que signifie tout ce raffut ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Sortez.

Les domestiques comprirent qu'il s'adressait à eux et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Seul Yuu jeta un regard triste envers son jeune maître. Il avait tellement envie de l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire, au risque de perdre son travail ce qui ferait qu'il ne pourrait plus veiller sur le rouquin. Après avoir congédier tous les servants – c'était le mot qu'utilisait Masaomi pour nommer leur statut – ce dernier fixa Akashi qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps, le regard vide posé sur le sol, tenant toujours dans sa main la lampe qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer contre le mur. Soudainement, le plus vieux s'avança vers lui et le gifla fortement qu'il en lâcha la lampe et sa joue lui parut lui bruler.

\- Arrête de te conduire comme un enfant, Seijuro. Tu me fais honte.

L'homme s'en alla sans ne plus rien dire, et pour la première fois depuis sa défaite contre Seirin à la Winter Cup, une larme échappa à Akashi. Pas à cause de la gifle. Pas à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et perdu. Pas à cause de sa mère.

\- Maman…

Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait à elle, il lui parlait juste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… ? sanglota-t-il avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Quelque chose changeait en lui et il ne comprenait pas. Il avait peur. Il connaissait ce sentiment et il devinait que ce n'était rien de bon.

Bon dieu, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de la rejoindre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **oOoOo**

Aomine était allongé sur le dos dans son petit lit une place – qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'y inviter quelqu'un quand l'envie se faisait sentir, il était un homme après tout – et lançait au plafond tout en le rattrapant à chaque fois un ballon de basket depuis bientôt maintenant cinq minutes. Il s'ennuyait vraiment. Comme toujours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, prétextant une maladie soudaine à sa mère qui n'était pas dupe mais avait bien remarquer le comportement étrange de son fils, et n'avait alors poser aucune question.

\- Ce putain de Midorima… Tout est de sa faute.

C'était de sa faute si il se comportait comme ça maintenant, c'était de sa faute si tous les sentiments douloureux étaient revenus au galop. Tout était de sa faute à ce stupide binoclard et… Non. Au fond, la douleur n'avait jamais disparu. Le bleu se voilait juste la face et c'te merde de photo lui avait juste ouvert les yeux. Il la ramassa d'ailleurs à ses côtés et l'analysa un long moment, plissant les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con, à cette époque… Il aurait bien continué à s'insulter intérieurement mais son portable vibra, annonçant un mail.

\- Tetsu ? lu le jeune homme en ouvrant l'appareil.

 **De :** _Tetsu_

 **À :** _Moi_

 **Objet :** _Tout va bien ?_

 _Bonjour, Aomine-kun. Cela fait un moment que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles, que ce soit à moi ou aux autres de la GDM. On se demandait si tu allais bien ?_

Tss. Ça le faisait bien rire. A peine deux jours qu'il "s'absentait" et ça y est, tout le monde s'inquiétait alors qu'il y a quelques jours, la Génération des Miracles n'en avait rien à faire de ses membres. Il savait bien que Tetsu, lui, s'inquiétait vraiment, et Satsuki aussi, et sûrement Kise également, mais Murasakibara n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas là, et si Akashi s'en préoccupait il l'aurait déjà appelé pour l'engueuler et Midorima lui avait très bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas son problème. Le bleu ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et balança son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce, se relevant à moitié en entendant un "Crac" mais se recouchant soulager en constatant que le téléphone n'avait rien.

Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le lancer si loin, car maintenant son portable sonnait, sonnait… Sans jamais s'arrêter. De loin Aomine pouvait voir le prénom de Kuroko s'afficher sur l'appareil et il priait carrément pour que ce mec arrête de s'entêter. Mais le passeur était têtu et le joueur de Touou ne le savait que trop bien. Avec lassitude, il ramassa l'objet et le porta à son oreille après avoir décroché.

\- Ouaaais ?

\- Aomine-kun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tetsu ?

Le jeune homme s'enfonça un doigt dans son oreille libre, devinant le fait que cette conversation allait devenir particulièrement chiante.

\- Avec les autres, on refait une réunion dans une semaine. Akashi-kun et Murasakibara-kun seront présent cette fois. Viens s'il te plait.

Alors comme ça l'ancien dictateur et l'estomac sur pattes ne s'étaient pas présenter aujourd'hui ? Aomine essuya son doigt sur son débardeur noir et répondit :

\- J'ai pas envie. Vous pouvez bien vivre sans moi, non ?

Kuroko ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant sûrement à des tactiques pour le forcer à venir à cette putain de réunion de merde qui ne servait à rien.

\- Je ne peux pas moi.

Bordel.

Le métissé serra les dents. Il avait osé.

\- Arrête.

Il n'entendait maintenant que la respiration de son interlocuteur et cette satanée phrase se répéta dans sa boîte crânienne, sans jamais s'arrêter, ne lui laissant aucun repos.

\- Aomine-kun, je-

\- Ça sert à rien, Tetsu. Je viendrais pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

Et le grand bleu savait très bien à quoi pensait le petit. Mais le dialogue se dirigeait dans un endroit beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, il fallait que ça cesse.

Et comme il était vraiment con, il trouva qu'une seule solution pour que Kuroko arrêter de parler.

\- Je viendrais.

Et il raccrocha. Soupirant, Aomine se tourne dans son lit vers son mur, espérant dormir un peu, mais tomba nez à nez avec la photo. Pourquoi repenser à la si belle époque de Teiko était toujours aussi douloureux ?

 **oOoOo**

Une semaine avait passé et l'équipe de Seirin venait de finir l'un de leur entrainement les plus durs, tellement que Kuroko n'avait pas pu digérer son petit déjeuné qui s'en alla sans prévenir, ce qui donna à tous les autres joueurs la même envie. La coach réprimanda le bleu pendant une bonne dizaine de minute puis tel la lunatique qu'elle était, avait proposé à toute l'équipe un déjeuner dans un restaurant d'Okonomiyaki. Les joueurs ainsi que la jeune fille passèrent un agréable moment ; Kagami mangea encore pour douze, Izuki avait sorti encore plus de blagues débiles, Hyuga s'était foutu de lui et Kuroko avait à peine toucher à son assiette, trop concentrer à tapoter sur les touches de son portable, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Le grand rouquin voulu même lui faire cracher le morceau sur l'identité de la personne à qui il parlait, mais le passeur avait gardé la bouche fermée. Néanmoins un petit sourire non discret pour une fois ornait ses lèvres. Sur le chemin du retour, Kagami proposa à Seirin d'entamer un autre match, ayant besoin de digérer après tout ce qu'il avait avalé. "Tu veux nous tuer ?", avait répondu ironiquement le capitaine. Après l'entrainement de la mort de Riko qui les avait énormément épuisés, le fait de s'être autant remplie la panse et le froid de canard qui régnait dans les rues, il était impensable pour eux de jouer encore une fois. Le bleu les encouragea alors, partant pour une nouvelle partie, lui qui habituellement serait rentré chez lui en cachette grâce à son don de non présence. Finalement, les joueurs acceptèrent et suivit le petit qui disait connaître un endroit pour jouer pas loin d'ici. Septique, l'équipe lui fit confiance et marcha au moins une demi-heure – Kuroko avait menti - jusqu'à arriver sur un terrain où… Se trouvait la Génération des Miracles au complet, et donc Momoi était aussi là.

\- Tu savais qu'ils seraient là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la lumière à son ombre.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant, mais fut interpelé par Aomine et Midorima entrain de se disputer plus loin. Le métisse essayant d'enfoncer une espèce de papier rectangulaire dans les mains de son vis-à-vis qui se contenait de l'ignorer royalement. Les autres membres les observaient en rigolant, même si Kise riait plutôt jaune. Il semblait même plutôt mal à l'aise. Quand les anciens joueurs de Teiko remarquèrent enfin Seirin, Midorima et Aomine arrêtèrent leur scène et Akashi se rapprocha de l'équipe qui l'avait battu il y a quelques semaines de ça.

\- Yo, Kuroko. Alors comme ça, tu nous as amené des adversaires ?

Les mâchoires des premières et deuxièmes années – sauf Kagami et Kuroko qui avaient l'air partant – faillirent se décrocher. Ils n'allaient quand même pas… Se mesurer à la Génération au complet ? Ils allaient mourir avant l'heure…

\- Bon et bien... et si on commençait ? s'enthousiasma Kise. On allait débuter juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, un silence glaciale d'une longueur inimaginable venait de passer et Kise se sentit vraiment mal. Se battre contre la génération des miracles toute entière… Même avec Kuroko, Seirin savait qu'ils allaient se faire écraser et ils avaient un peu – beaucoup - peur. Alors que les pauvres hommes tentèrent de lancer un signal de détresse à leur coach, ils remarquèrent que celle-ci avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je n'avais pas rêvé meilleur entrainement.

Ils étaient complètement fichus….

Mais comme pour les sauver d'un horrible destin, Aomine s'empara de la balle que le blond s'amusait à tournoyé à l'aide d'un doigt depuis tout à l'heure et couru dunker, se nommant lui-même adversaire de Kise. Midorima, derrière, semblait agacer. Ils n'avaient pas fini de parler.

\- Hey ! C'est pas du jeu, Aominecchi !

S'en suivit d'un One on One qui finit bientôt en vrai match avec d'un côté Kise, Aomine, Kiyoshi, Koganei et Furihata contre Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki, Hyuga et Tsuchida. Les autres de Seirin ainsi que Momoi et Murasakibara étaient assis à terre, encourageant les deux équipes – le violet se contentait de manger, lui. Midorima et Akashi s'étaient éloignés sur un banc et parlaient d'on ne sait quoi. Mais juste en voyant leur visage, on pouvait deviner que c'était de quelque chose de sérieux. Le passeur de Seirin devina instantanément de quoi ils étaient entrain de converser, et il voulut rejoindre la discussion mais d'un bond, Akashi qui avait l'air agacé depuis tout à l'heure à cause du l'homme à lunette s'en alla, interrompant le petit match. En effet, les joueurs avaient tous été surprit de le voir s'en aller comme ça, sans rien dire. Mais personne ne posa de questions. Akashi était Akashi, et il devait bien avoir ses raisons. Ils continuèrent leur jeu jusqu'à ce que l'équipe d'Aomine gagne de justesse. Après le match, Kuroko s'approcha du lanceur de trois points pour savoir comment s'était déroulé le très certainement désaccord entre les deux et Midorima lui répondit que Akashi était beaucoup trop buter et ne semblait toujours pas assumer. Kuroko baissa la tête. Il pensait vraiment que ce que le rouge lui avait dit au vestiaire était plus qu'une promesse achevée mais apparemment il se trompait. Kagami, s'essuyant le cou avec sa serviette et voulant avertir le bleu d'en faire de même s'il ne voulait pas tomber malade, remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, rien qu'en voyant l'expression préoccupé de son visage.

\- Oi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le passeur leva la tête en entendant la voix de sa lumière et remarquant ses yeux inquiets, lui assura que tout allait bien et lui proposa même de faire une nouvelle partie.

Malheureusement pour lui Kagami n'était pas aussi bête qu'il ne paraissait l'être.

 **oOoOo**

Il pleuvait à torrent et il avait froid. Son petit corps tremblait sous ses vêtements mouillés qui collaient à sa peau frissonnante qui devait bien se demander pourquoi son propriétaire la traitait avec autant d'indélicatesse. Mais justement, c'était sa chair et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Tant pis si elle commençait à bleuir à cause des moins trois degré Celsius, ce n'était pas grave s'il tombait malade ou attrapait une pneumonie car il n'en avait franchement rien à faire de sa santé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rester ici, au calme, en écoutant les oiseaux chantés et en observant toutes les fleurs devant lui posé devant la jolie pierre tombale.

 **Akashi Shiori**.

Il aimait bien lire son prénom aussi. Il avait été gravé en lettre d'or sur une pierre noire, accompagné d'une jolie petite phrase qui lui paraissait vrai qu'à moitié. " _Epouse et Mère aimée_ ". Est-ce que son père aimait sa mère ? Il se l'était toujours demandé. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, on pouvait se poser des questions. De plus parler de sa mère était un sujet tabou chez les Akashi, pour le père comme pour le fils. Ils faisaient un peu… Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et c'était mieux comme ça, parce que Seijuro n'arrivait pas à accepter la vérité, même quand Midorima lui prenait la tête pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de se voiler la face, même quand Kuroko avait tenté de lui parler un jour avant qu'il ne l'envoie chier, même quand Yuuichiro se risquait à entrer dans cette discussion dangereuse alors que le rouquin lui ordonnait de quitter sa chambre en lui hurlant presque dessus ; même si ces trois personnes comptaient beaucoup pour lui et qu'il savait qu'il devait les écouter, Seijuro n'y arrivait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ?

Il n'eut que le silence en tant que réponse.

\- Je suis un idiot, tu ne penses pas ? Je parle à une sépulture, c'est un peu glauque.

La pluie tombait de plus belle, Akashi sentait les gouttes s'écoulées le long de son visage, de sa nuque ; ce qui lui provoquait encore plus de frissons.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais vraiment t'oublier ? Parce que, pour te dire la vérité, même si père me la répété mainte et mainte fois, je n'ai jamais réussi à te sortir de ma tête. Je faisais juste semblant. Cela me faisait souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai même arrêté de venir te voir pendant un long moment…

Il ne se rappelait plus trop de son visage, et aurait aimé voir une photo d'elle posé sur la tombe, mais il n'y avait que des fleurs. Des fleurs que lui-même apportait à chaque fois qu'il venait. La plupart était des roses, fanées qui plus est. Comme il l'avait dit, il ne venait plus aussi souvent ici. Sous ordre de son paternel. Avant, il lui arrivait de désobéir comme aujourd'hui mais il avait grandi et avait compris qu'il devait arrêter ses _idioties_.

Elle était _morte_ , il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, rien d'autre à faire. C'était la vie.

\- Maman, je suis sûr que tu me détestes, même si tu dois au fond de toi continuer de m'aimer plus que tout. Je suis désolé pour ça.

Il marqua une longue pause, la gorge serrée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer mais il se sentait vraiment mal.

\- Désolé de te faire souffrir.

Soudain, la pluie sembla cesser de tomber, juste au moment où les mots sortis de sa bouche, comme si c'était un signe. Mais le capitaine comprit quelques minutes plus tard que quelqu'un tendait un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Venez, jeune maître, il est temps de rentrer, sourit son majordome avec tendresse.

Akashi eut envie de lui attraper la main, comme lorsqu'il était petit quand il se sentait triste et que l'homme était toujours là pour le réconforter. Mais il était Akashi Seijuro, et il n'avait pas le temps de jouer dans la nostalgie.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Une forte fièvre, une fatigue intense, des douleurs musculaires et articulaires, des maux de tête, une toux sèche… Cela m'a tout l'air d'une forte grippe._

 _Irrité, Masaomi Akashi se tourna vers son enfant couché dans son lit, recouvert d'une grosse couverture en laine, une serviette humide posée sur son front, qui toussotait toutes les cinq minutes, le regard vitreux et la peau rougit par la maladie. Cet incapable avait certainement dû rester toute l'après-midi sous la pluie dans ce fichu cimetière… Combien de fois il lui avait répété de ne plus s'y rendre ? Et bien puisque c'était comme ça, la prochaine fois, il prendrait des mesures disciplinaires, qu'elles soient extrêmes ou pas. Le petit garçon en voyant son père si agacé, se retourna dans son lit avec difficulté, n'entendant plus que la voix du médecin informer les personnes dans la pièce – car les domestiques étaient aussi présents - qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, d'hydratation et de paracétamol, et son père paya l'homme sans même un remerciement pour la consultation. Le maître des lieux ordonna à tous les majordomes de quitter la chambre et murmura quelque chose au docteur comme quoi il voulait savoir ce qu'on avait trouvé dans ses analyses._

 _\- Shintaro, donne ses médicaments à Seijuro-sama, s'adressa le médecin avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour, Masaomi sur ses talons._

 _"Qui est-ce ? – Mon fils, je l'emmène pour qu'il apprenne." réussit à entendre le malade, qui n'avait même pas fait attention au garçon à lunette se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Ce dernier s'approcha, un verre d'eau dans les mains, les comprimés dans l'autre, et les tandis au rouquin. Il se redressa, s'en saisie sans un mot et se recoucha. Mais alors que le petit Shintaro allait quitter la chambre, souhaitant un bon rétablissement à l'autre garçon, Seijuro l'interpella._

 _\- Ne pars pas._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un garçon de son âge chez lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas en profiter._

 _Oi, commença le vert, mais c'était trop tard. Akashi se releva, posant ses pieds sur le parquet froid, mais eut rapidement un vertige que Midorima avait prédit et attrapa de justesse le petit corps faible._

 _\- Que fais-tu, idiot ? Recouche-toi ou tu vas aggraver ton cas !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave. Joue avec moi._

 _Ce garçon était complètement fou._

 _\- Tu sais ce que c'est que la grippe, au moins ? Ça peut devenir très grave. Alors je te conseille de rester allonger et de ne plus bouger._

 _Le roux secoua la tête._

 _\- Cela m'importe peu, je n'ai jamais personne qui puisse jouer avec moi ici. Alors joue avec moi._

 _Voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, Shintaro ne pu qu'accepter et c'est ainsi que débuta leur première partie de Shogi, que l'héritier gagna haut la main bien entendu, même si il était malade. Une grande rivalité entre les deux garçons commença également, et le garçon à lunette venait de plus en plus chez les Akashi, Masaomi ne se souciant guère du môme._

 _Entre cette année-là où ils devaient bien avoir sept ou huit ans, jusqu'à l'époque de Teiko où les deux amis avaient décider de se rejoindre, Akashi fit plusieurs choses pour Midorima. Des choses tellement importantes pour le vert qu'elles en devinrent des dettes – de son seul point de vu._

 _Cependant, Midorima Shintaro était beaucoup trop timide pour laisser quiconque découvrir de quoi Akashi Seijuro avait fait pour lui à maintes reprises. Cela restera donc un secret entre les deux meilleurs amis._

* * *

 **Bon... Que dire ? Avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de ce qui arrive à Akashi ? Son père mijote (toujours) quoi ? La photo... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être sur cette photo ? Et la discussion d'Aomine et de Kuroko ? Le rapprochement de ce dernier avec Midorima ? Les dettes ? x) Et la mère de Akashi qui parait être un grand mystère dans cette histoire.**

 **Bon, je vous préviens de suite, le prochain chapitre se portera entièrement (ou presque) sur Kagami. Après tout, c'est un personnage principal de l'histoire. Du coup, pas de Akashi, et de toute façon c'est mieux comme cela car il est beaucoup présent depuis le début et je pense que lui et ses secrets ont besoin d'un peu de repos. :)**

 **Aussi dites-moi, quels couples vous préférez en général dans KNB ? Et quels couples vous aimerez voir dans cette fiction ? :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Une très très longue journée

**Bonsoir ! Après 4 petits jours d'attente, voici la suite :) J'ai reçu quelques commentaires qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir, je vais y répondre de suite d'ailleurs. Aussi, je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre, j'ai eut un peu de mal à l'écrire donc j'appréhende un peu... Enfin on verra bien.**

 **Personnellement mes couples fav sont : AkaKuro, AoKuro, KagaKuro et TakaMido. Après j'aime beaucoup le AoKise, le KasaKise, le MuraHimu et le OgiKuro (je ship Kuroko avec tout le monde, c'est horrible) donc tout est possible pour cette fiction haha.**

 **Bonne lecture et désolée des fautes !**

 **Couple : AoKise ? AkaKuro ? BlaBla ? Ce chapitre pourra peut-être vous donner un petit indice :)**

 **Disclaimer : Kagami ne m'appartient pas, Kuroko non plus, et tous les autres personnages également, sauf l'histoire. :(**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Lormela : Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié :) On a tendance à voir Akashi et Aomine comme des personnes fortes alors qu'ils restent humains eux aussi. Pour le cas AoKuro, on verra bien ça à un moment donné héhé. C'est vrai que les couples comme AoKise, TakaMido et MuraHimu se complètent parfaitement... J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également !**

 **Baka-chan : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, surtout que moi je n'aime pas trop mon style d'écriture... Trop de dialogue, pas assez de paragraphe, trop de répétition... Bref, pour les couples, ça sera assez complexe mais on les "découvrira" bientôt ! J'espère d'ailleurs que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. :)**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : Hey ! C'est vrai que les personnages ont beaucoup de secrets et j'ai dû tellement réfléchir pour en trouver à tout le monde. x) Pour Akashi et Kuroko, et bien dans les flash back, j'ai juste dit que le garçon aux cheveux rouge s'appelait Seijuro mais je n'ai pas dévoilé celui du grand frère donc... haha tout est possible. Pour les couples, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, je ne vois que du AkaKuro (qui est quand même un de mes ship fav) et du AoKise, et c'est un peu agaçant. Mais pour cette fiction et bien... On verra bien ce qu'il adviendra des couples haha.**

 **InSilent : J'aime beaucoup le relation qu'entretenaient Akashi et Midorima à Teiko et j'aimerai tellement qu'elle revienne... Pour la photo, encore un, voir deux chapitres avant qu'elle ne soit découvert ! Aller, courage ! Akashi Masaomie oui c'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle. x) A la prochaine !**

 **Guest : Pour Akashi et Kuroko je ne peux encore rien dire, tu le découvriras plus tard. :) Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et à la prochaine !**

* * *

\- Fatigue, maux de tête, toux sèche, courbatures, fièvre… Tu as attrapé une forte grippe.

Pour seul réponse, Akashi sourit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait la grippe et de plus, après être resté autant de temps sous la pluie, c'était plus qu'évidement qu'il allait tomber malade.

\- Prends tes médicaments et n'oublie pas de te reposer et de t'hydrater.

Midorima posa les comprimés – qui était toujours présents dans sa trousse de soin à l'intérieur de son sac - sur la table de chevet près du grand lit et s'apprêta à partir, mais sentant le regard de son ami sur lui, s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il finalement, après un petit silence.

\- Non, tu peux disposer.

Akashi ne l'avait pas remercié. Et c'était surprenant sans vraiment l'être. Midorima avait l'habitude du manque de politesse du roux. Ou plutôt de _l'autre_ roux. Plus le temps passait et plus son mauvais pressentiment et ses hypothèses concernant l'état de Seijuro se confirmait. Et ça l'effrayait.

En quittant la chambre, le lunetteux se demanda depuis combien de temps Akashi ne lui avait pas demander de rester auprès de lui pour jouer au Shogi quand il attrapait une quelconque maladie.

 **oOoOo**

Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que les cours avaient commencés mais Kagami n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était fatigué, ennuyé et pensif. L'entraînement d'hier ainsi que celui avec la Génération des Miracles avait achevé son pauvre corps. C'était… bientôt l'anniversaire de Kuroko, dans deux semaines s'il ne se trompait pas, et le rouge voulait faire quelque chose pour son ami. Une fête peut être ? Avec les premières et les secondes années, ça serait super. Kagami voulait vraiment que Kuroko soit heureux, lui qui a l'air tellement étrange ces temps-ci. Ce dernier n'était plus aussi impassible qu'il ne l'était avant et semblait tout le temps inquiet. A cause de ce Akashi, la plupart du temps… Depuis que ce dernier s'était poignardé, Kagami avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Quelque chose se passait autour de lui sans qu'il ne sache quoi, quelque chose changeait et c'était bizarre, gênant… Et Kuroko n'était plus lui-même. Il voulait juste revoir ce sourire si rare mais si spécial que le bleu avait et lui offrait quelque fois. Réfléchir à tout ça permit au roux de réaliser que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec son ami… Peut-être que demain, il pourrait lui proposer d'aller au cinéma. Il y avait un tout nouveau film d'action qui faisait succès en ce moment, et puis comme ça, cela leur permettra de passer du temps ensemble et… Ils pourraient peut-être mieux se connaître. Ouais, presqu'un an était passé depuis leur première rencontre mais en y réfléchissant bien, Kagami ne connaissait pas aussi bien son ami. Il fallait que ça change. S'ils étaient vraiment ombre et lumière alors ils ne devraient plus faire qu'un. Ouais, il allait faire ça.

A la fin de son heure de maths qu'il n'avait absolument pas écoutée, c'est tout naturellement que Kagami s'empressa de ranger ses affaires au plus vite pour se retourner vers son ami qui était placer juste derrière lui, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Le roux commença à l'insulter dans sa tête, puis demanda pardon à dieu en entendant la voix du bleu l'appelant à ses côtés.

\- Kagami-kun, tu cherches quelque chose ?

Cet idiot… Son manque de présence était vraiment déstabilisant.

\- Euh…

\- Oui ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler ? Les mots refusaient de quitter sa bouche et cela commença à l'énerver. C'était juste une sortie entre ami, ce n'était pas comme si il allait lui faire une demande en mariage.

\- Kagami-kun ?

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me passer tes notes ? Je n'ai rien suivi au cours et les examens de fin d'année approchent.

…Il n'avait pas osé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était juste Kuroko. Alors pourquoi il ne se résolvait pas à lui demander ?

Et le pire ? C'est qu'à la pause de quinze minutes, il ne réussit toujours pas à lui faire sa demande, ayant été déranger par Furuhita qui avait passé le moment avec eux. Même au déjeuné il ne tenta rien à cause du fait qu'ils mangeaient avec toutes les premières années et Kagami voulait sortir avec son ami en tête à tête. A la seconde pause, il ne vit même pas Kuroko disparaître et pendant l'entraînement, le rouge n'eut pas un moment pour parler à son coéquipier. Kagami était désespéré mais surtout il était désespérant. Il se maudissait lui-même et avouait être un idiot qui n'arrivait même pas à proposer à un ami de sortir s'amuser un peu. D'habitude, il n'était pas timide – si c'est ce qu'il avait attrapé – au contraire, Kagami disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, que ce soit gentil ou méchant, il était l'une des personnes les plus francs et n'hésitait pas comme il le faisait maintenant. Quelque chose clochait, il devait être malade. Oui, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû manger la casserole de spaghettis bolognaises hier soir au dîné, ça avait sans doute été trop lourd pour son pauvre estomac et….

\- Kagami-kun, je sais que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose depuis ce matin mais que tu n'y arrives pas.

Et merde. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il avait tenté une nouvelle fois de lui demander, Kagami s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Et il semblerait que Kuroko ait remarqué ce qu'il avait essayé de faire depuis tout ce temps.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me moquer de toi ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tu me connais, Kagami-kun. Alors je t'encourage à me le dire.

Les yeux de Kuroko brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle qui effraya presque le rouge. Devait-il enfin tenter sa chance ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, le roux prit un air déterminé et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, comme si cette demande allait changer leur vie à tout jamais.

\- Je me disais… Que… Qu'on pourrait aller se faire un ciné demain vu que c'est samedi, il se gratta la joue légèrement embarrassée lui-même ne sachant pas pourquoi, ça te dis ?

\- Avec plaisir.

C'était… Aussi facile que ça ? Ce ton neutre habituel était de retour, de ce fait personne ne pourrait dire si c'était réellement avec plaisir que Kuroko acceptait, mais cela importait peu au rouge qui était heureux que son ami passe du temps avec lui, ayant passé toute une journée à hésiter à le lui proposer et à stresser pour rien. Cependant, Kagami ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de signer pour une très très longue journée...

De plus, la lumière qui avait un instant éclairé les yeux ternes du passeur avait disparu pour laisser place à…

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception.

Mais ça, Kagami ne le vit pas.

 **oOoOo**

\- Excuse-moi, Kagami-kun, mais j'aimerai beaucoup voir ce film.

Les rues étaient bondées en ce samedi après-midi alors que le temps était toujours aussi froid, ce qui ne donnait même pas envie à un chien de faire sa promenade matinale. Le cinéma était pratiquement plein, tous les jeunes étant de sorti, courant et criant de çà et là, manquant de respect aux plus vieux venu se détendre devant un bon film classique sans prise de tête. En parlant de film, Kagami avait espéré que son ami veuille voir celui mêlant aventure et action qui l'intéressait depuis un bon mois, mais il fit une drôle de tête en apercevant l'affiche que le bleuté lui pointait.

\- Le mystère du cannibale fantôme… lut le roux d'une voix tremblante à cause des frissons commençant à prendre possession de son corps. Tu es sûre que tu veux voir ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Kagami déglutit, avant de répondre qu'il voulait juste être sûr que le passeur n'aurait pas peur. Ce dernier paraissait indifférent alors que le roux commençait déjà à se ronger les ongles jusqu'à la chaire, et même pendant le film Kuroko continuait d'arborer son visage impassible et ne broncha même pas quand un horrible fantôme aux yeux crevés, à la mâchoire déboitée avec un bras à moitié arraché apparut d'un coup sur l'écran alors que Kagami, comme une fille, hurla et se jeta contre le plus petit pour y cacher sa grosse tête, tandis que les autres spectateurs se plaignirent du bruit produit par le plus grand. Ce dernier rougit de honte et se détacha du bleu, se giflant mentalement pour reprendre une contenance.

\- C'est juste un film, Kagami-kun, tenta le petit pour rassuré son ami.

Mais Kagami avait peur. Et quand il était dans cette état, rien ne pouvait le calmer.

 **oOoOo**

Effectivement, rien ne pouvait le calmer. Alors même que le film était terminé depuis dix bonnes minutes, Kagami ne pouvait se détendre, et c'est avec supplications que son regard demanda à Kuroko de le raccompagner. Ce dernier avait bien compris le message et commença à accompagner son ami jusqu'à son habitat alors que ce dernier faisant semblant d'essayer de convaincre le passeur que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il allait bien etc… A un moment donné, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rigoler pendant quelques minutes, ce qui surprit – et embarrassa - le roux qui n'avait jamais vu son ami autant rire. C'était effectivement hilarant de voir un grand gaillard comme Kagami qui passait son temps à jouer les durs, avoir peur d'un petit film de rien du tout. Comme pour cacher sa gêne, il embarqua Kuroko en l'attrapant par le poignet et l'emmena en direction de sa maison. Arriver devant cette dernière, Kuroko lâcha enfin la main du rouge – ils avaient finir par se la tenir sans s'en rendre trop compte, et ils avaient froids maintenant qu'elles s'étaient séparées. Mais l'un comme l'autre, était trop timide pour reprendre cette source de chaleur, marque affective bien trop puissante pour de simple amis.

\- Tu entres un moment ? proposa Kagami, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après ce moment d'hésitation.

Kuroko hocha la tête et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans la chaleur de la demeure. La maison de Kagami était toujours aussi propre et bien rangée, et le bleu adorait y venir car on se sentait tout de suite à l'aise ici. Tellement qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer et la nuit arriva rapidement. Ne voulant pas laisser son ami rentrer seul dans cette noirceur, le maître de maison lui demanda – oui, ce n'était pas une proposition mais une demande – de rester dormir ici, ce que son ami accepta tout de suite. C'était étrange le fait qu'il arrivait maintenant à lui demander un tas de chose alors qu'hier il n'y était même pas capable. Cela devait vraiment être les spaghettis… Kagami commença alors à prier pour ne pas avoir une gastro prématurité. Hier, il allait bien alors espérons qu'aujourd'hui aussi, sinon il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Kuroko dans les yeux.

Alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge approchaient à grands pas des dix heures du soir, le roux décida de préparer le repas. Il prit son temps, discutant avec Kuroko de choses habituelles comme le basket, les cours ou de leur vie en général. A l'heure du repas, les deux se souhaitèrent un bon appétit puis commencèrent à déguster leur plat. Pourtant, dans un moment "d'inattention", Kuroko renversa une partie de sa soupe miso sur son haut.

\- T'es vraiment maladroit, rit le rouge en appréciant le drôle de spectacle que lui offrait son coéquipier qui essayait d'essuyer - avec une serviette que le rouge lui avait passé - le bouillon qui faisait que son t-shirt blanc était maintenant coloré légèrement de marron tout en collant à sa peau.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Tu devrais plutôt être désolé pour tes vêtements, ils sont tachés. Bah de toute façon, fallait bien que tu passes par la salle de bain. Et je te prêterai un haut propre donc t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu ne t'es pas brûlé ?

\- Non, ça va.

Kuroko "fini" rapidement son repas – il ne mangea presque rien, comme d'habitude – puis s'excusa auprès de Kagami avant de s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau où le rouge venait de préparer le bain*.

Un petit moment passa et le roux se rendit compte qu'il s'ennuyait, et qu'il avait oublié de passer un haut à Kuroko. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre pour en trouver un, et si la maison était bien ordonnée, c'était une toute autre affaire dans l'armoire de l'Ace de Seirin. Après s'être battu avec une montagne de vêtement qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tomber dessus, le joueur de Basket entra sans même penser à toquer dans la salle de bain, et aperçut le corps de Kuroko nu, s'apprêtant à entrer dans l'eau chaude.

Il y eut un long silence dans lequel nous pouvions apercevoir de légères rougeurs sur les joues du bleu alors que Kagami observait ce corps pas si mal fait pendant de longues secondes. Kuroko était rarement torse nu, et maintenant le voir en tenu d'Adam tout en ayant la chance de l'analyser – la coach aurait rêvé d'être à sa place - ; Kagami ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de l'observer. Mais comme se remettant du choc, le passeur entra rapidement dans l'eau, éclaboussant le sol, et enfonça sa tête entière pour ne plus voir son ami.

L'Ace ne comprit pas à moitié pourquoi Kuroko avait agi comme cela. C'était comme si ses yeux lui avaient bruler la peau… Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal sans s'en rendre compte ? Son regard l'avait-il effrayé ? Pourtant, il n'y avait – de ce qu'il pensait – aucune trace de perversité ou de désir dedans…

Trente secondes plus tard, le bleu dû sortir la tête de l'eau sous peine de mourir mais ne croisa aucunement le regard de Kagami qui sembla se réveiller enfin et déposa la serviette et le vêtement dans un coin tout en informant son ami qui les lui laissait ici. S'apprêtant à partir dans une ambiance super lourde et embarrassante, le roux eut une idée pour calmer le cœur de Kuroko qui battait fortement dans sa poitrine depuis que l'intrus s'était introduit dans la pièce – Kagami n'entendait pas les battements mais il se doutait de la gêne qu'il avait dû instaurer entre eux deux. Lui-même cachait son corps aux sources chaudes…

\- Tu veux que je nettoie ton dos ?

Son interlocuteur le fixa toujours aussi stoïquement, puis hocha la tête. S'en suivit une discussion entre les deux qui brisa la glace, avant qu'une question de Kuroko n'attire l'attention du roux.

\- Kagami-kun, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

L'interrogation le surprit car c'était une chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais, ne s'intéressant jamais aux déboires amoureux de l'autre.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vois souvent des filles te faire des déclarations

\- Oi, qu'est-ce que t'es ? Un stalker ?

\- Non, j'aime juste observer les gens.

Le sourire dans la voix de Kuroko était doux, la baignoire était grande, ces deux choses donnèrent envie à Kagami de se détendre également. Un peu gêné de montrer son corps qu'il avait caché durant les sources chaudes, le roux s'empressa de se déshabiller, de prendre sa douche* puis d'entrer dans le bain, en face de Kuroko. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché du regard – et Kagami comprit maintenant parfaitement sa réaction de tout à l'heure car il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de disparaître - et toutes les filles ayant un béguin pour le rouge seraient sûrement morte de jalousie en sachant que le bleu s'était bien rincé l'œil. Le corps de Kagami était presque comparable à celui d'un dieu, et Kuroko n'exagérait pas quand il pensa cela. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent un long instant où ils discutèrent comme cela avant que le roux ne reprenne la parole.

\- Et toi, Kuroko ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas tellement le temps de penser à ça avec le peu de temps libre que nous avons.

Kuroko hocha la tête, mais sembla maintenant absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Se sentant légèrement abandonné, Kagami lui lança de l'eau en pleine figure avant de se prendre un véritable raz-de-marée vengeur de la part de sa victime.

Ils s'amusèrent donc comme des gamins mais dûment tout nettoyer après.

 **oOoOo**

\- Wow.

\- Ne dis pas un mot, s'il-te-plait.

Et le rouge respecta ce souhait. Il ne parla pas, non, il éclata juste d'un rire bruyant qui dû agacer tous ses voisins.

\- Ça te va tellement bien, on dirait une fille !

En réponse, Kagami se prit un coup de coude douloureux dans la hanche et dû se retenir pour ne pas s'en prendre un autre. Le t-shirt de Kagami était tellement grand sur Kuroko qu'on ne voyait pas le boxer qu'il portait en dessous, de ce fait on aurait dit qu'il portait une robe – ou le haut de son petit-ami - ce qui le rendait très féminin. Et un peu ridicule. Mais mignon surtout. A cette pensée, l'Ace rougit légèrement et gratouilla sa joue, trouvant cela bizarre de trouver un mec mignon. S'il lui disait, Kuroko se vexerait sûrement, pensa-t-il. Donc, il garda sa pensée au fond de lui mais ne lâchait pas son coéquipier des yeux, qui faisait la vaisselle parce que l'autre avait la "flemme". Si le bleu avait été une fille, ils ressembleraient bien tous les deux à un couple, pensa le grand. De plus… voir Kuroko comme cela… "l'excitait" presque. Ce n'était pas le mot exact car il ne ressentait aucune envie sexuelle pour son ami mais il ne savait pas… Il le trouvait magnifique habillé de son vêtement. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ressemblait à une fille.

Les tâches ménagères terminées, les deux garçons décidèrent de regarder un film – que Kagami choisit minutieusement cette fois – et c'est quand il fut très tard dans la nuit qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Taiga prépara un Futon pour Tetsuya, mais même couché et la lumière éteinte, les garçons continuèrent à parler. Le rouge se moqua encore de son ami qui portait une robe et l'autre lui reparla de la frousse qu'il avait eue au cinéma, ce qui fit que le rouge réalisa exactement ce que Kuroko voulu lui faire comprendre en ressassant ce moment gênant : fermer la gueule de Kagami.

Aucun des deux ne reparlèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain. C'était quelque chose qu'ils garderaient pour eux aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souviendraient, une chose à ne pas dévoiler et à ne surtout pas remettre sur le tapis. Leur regard avait exprimé leurs pensées à leur place.

Une heure plus tard, là où il devait être environ dans les trois heures du matin, le bleu commença à somnoler et Kagami décida alors de couper court à leur discussion et souhaita bonne nuit au dormeur.

\- Merci, Kagami-kun. J'ai passé une excellente journée.

Taiga se retourna, observant le mur, et sourit. Il fallait qu'ils sortent tous les deux plus souvent.

 **oOoOo**

\- Dis-moi Kuroko… Est-ce que tu es libre le 31 ?

C'était à la sortie du lycée que Kagami avait osé poser la question fatidique. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kuroko avançait à grands pas et il fallait absolument que Seirin fête ça. Mais avant, Taiga devait savoir si l'invité d'honneur serait disponible ce jour.

\- Le 31 ? Non, je ne fais rien.

\- Ah ! Super alors parce que je me demandais si-

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de son ami.

\- Excuse-moi, Kagami-kun. Allo ? Momoi-san ? Si je suis libre le 31 ? Oui. Vraiment ? Avec plaisir ! A bientôt alors.

Le roux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette pimbêche aux cheveux rose Barbie l'avait devancé alors qu'il avait demandé avant. Il était un peu déçu parce qu'il sut tout de suite que Kuroko allait passer son anniversaire avec la Génération des Miracles, mais c'était normal après tout, il le comprenait. Réalisant enfin qu'il avait fait une petite gaffe, Tetsuya commença à chercher une solution et se demanda même s'il était possible de se dédoubler, jusqu'à ce que Kagami lui propose une petite fête chez lui avec Seirin. Le passeur accepta avec joie. Après tout, les 364 autres jours de l'année, les gens l'oubliaient…

Après s'être mit en partie d'accord pour la petite fête, l'ombre et la lumière se quittèrent. Kagami était vraiment heureux d'organiser ça pour son ami. C'était comme si son cœur se réchauffait de plus en plus en voyant le sourire du bleu.

En fait, il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il commençait à ressentir, mais il n'en était pas loin.

Arriver chez lui, le rouge s'empressa de jeter son sac n'importe où et de se déshabiller rapidement pour être à l'aise, afin de contacter son équipe pour préparer cette soirée du 31. Cependant, lorsqu'il le sorti de sa poche pour appeler Furihata, son portable sonna dans sa main. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le nom de la personne mais il n'eut même pas le temps de dire "Allo" qu'elle avait déjà dit quelque chose.

\- Taiga ?

\- Mom ? _(Maman ?)_

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle appelait. Les Kagami étaient un couple de travailleurs riches très occupés et avait peu de temps pour leur fils. Mais à sa voix tremblante et à ses reniflements un peu bruyant, Kagami fils comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Something happened, Honey... _(Il s'est passé quelque chose, chéri…)_

Et le monde de Kagami sembla s'écrouler en écoutant chaque mot de sa mère qui, elle-même, commençait à pleurer.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kurokocchi !_

 _Le blond jeta un lot de confettis sur le garçon – et par la même occasion sur Aomine qui était derrière – avant de sauter dans les bras de son ami tout en lui caressant la tête. Kuroko lança un regard interrogateur au bleu derrière lui et ce dernier détourna le regard, se grattant la tête, l'air ennuyé mais surtout embarrassé. Tetsuya fit une petite moue qui n'échappa à personne puis sourit grandement en remerciant ses amis de lui avoir fait une fête surprise._

 _\- Eloigne-toi, Ki-chan ! C'est à moi de lui faire un câlin maintenant !_

 _Et Satsuki se jeta contre le pauvre Kuroko qui semblait étouffé contre elle et son énorme poitrine._

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, Tetsu-kun !_

 _Ce dernier n'arriva même pas à répondre._

 _\- Tu vois pas que t'es entrain de l'tuer, Satsuki ? Tss, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi._

 _Aomine se prit un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia et partit ruminer dans son coin._

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kuroko. Tient._

 _Midorima lui tandis un petit ours en peluche blanc tout mignon qui tenait un cœur bien rouge contre lui_

 _\- Merci, Midorima-kun._

 _\- Oh c'est trop mignon, Midorin !_

 _\- C'est l'objet chanceux du jour des Verseaux._

 _Cela n'étonna personne._

 _\- J'ai faillis croire que tu lui faisais un cadeau en plus du cadeau en commun qu'on lui avait préparé, renchéri Kise._

 _\- Midorin veut Tetsu-kun pour lui tout seul._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? s'exclama le vert._

 _Tout le monde rit._

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kuro-chin._

 _\- Merci, Murasakibara-kun._

 _Le violet bailla et s'éloigna pour aller goûter aux amuse-gueule mais se fit gronder par le lanceur à trois points._

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kuroko._

 _Cette voix pleine de tendresse emplie d'une chaleur le cœur de Tetsuya qui se mit à sourire._

 _\- Merci, Akashi-kun._

 _Et ils discutèrent par leurs regards, comme ils le faisaient souvent, voir même tout le temps. Et ils auraient pu continuer longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas été déranger par la voix du grand mangeur, qui posa une question quelque peu innocente mais embarrassante pour certains._

 _\- Dis, Mine-chin, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Kuro-chin pour qu'il te suive jusqu'à chez toi ? Il avait l'air déçu. ~_

 _\- La ferme._

 _Le silence se fit puisque tout le monde sembla comprendre. Akashi se racla la gorge et demanda – ordonna presque – à Murasakibara d'aller chercher le gâteau. Pour une fois, il partageait l'avis du métis, et il n'était pas le seul. Midorima et Kise semblèrent ne plus vouloir rien dire. Même Momoi détournait le regard._

 _\- Voilà, Aka-chin. ~_

 _Au moins le sublime gâteau arriva à – presque – faire oublier ce moment gênant et Kuroko souffla ses bougies après que la génération des miracles eut chanté la célèbre chanson d'anniversaire._

 _Ils ne furent aucunement dérangés de toute la soirée, les dimanches étaient une journée où les_ _ **parents**_ _d'Aomine n'étaient_ _ **jamais**_ _présents, que ce soit le matin, l'après-midi, et même_ _ **toute**_ _la nuit._

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La relation entre Kuroko et Kagami ? Pourquoi l'ombre avait-elle paru déçu quand Kagami lui a demandé d'aller au ciné ? Il s'attendait à quoi, à votre avis ? Vous auriez aimer voir Le Mystère du Cannibale Fantôme ? x) Auriez-vous été plus Kuroko ou Kagami ? La scène du bain... ? Avez-vous comprit ce que Aomine a fait pour que Kuroko le suive ? x) D'ailleurs c'était à l'époque de Teiko hein, Kuroko venait d'avoir 15 ans. Et le plus important, l'appel de Kagami Mother, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **On a vu Akashi une fois, vous m'excuserez j'étais obligée de caser cette scène pour faire une comparaison avec celle où ils étaient petits (et j'aime trop Akashi du coup j'aime trop écrire sur lui :()**

 **Désolée encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine, en espérant moi même poster la suite dans peu de temps. Pleins de bisous !**

 ***Les japonais prennent une douche et ensuite un bain, qui doit rester propre car la famille entière se baigne dans la même eau. D'où la douche avant pour bien se décrasser.**


	6. L'anniversaire

**Hey ! Comment allez vous ? Voici le sixième chapitre, déjà ! On approche bientôt du dixième et je sens que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte quand on sera au vingtième - si on y arrive un jour... C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour l'instant, avec + de 7000 mots... Je suis de plus en plus inspirée ! Pour le film d'horreur, je pense que j'aurai été Kagami. Parce que je suis une grande fan de film d'horreur mais pour les films dore je suis plutôt Kuroko alors que ceux d'épouvante... Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus, juste pour vous dire que sur mon profil, je mets toujours tout en bas comment avance la production du prochain chapitre donc si un jour je prends du temps à poster ou si vous voulez juste voir où j'en suis, n'hésitez pas à aller vérifier.**

 **Bonne lecture ! (J'étais - et je suis encore - malade quand j'ai écris donc j'espère que le chapitre n'est pas bizarre...)**

 **Couple : Je me demande bien si ça sera du AoKise, du KagaKuro ou du AkaKuro... Quoi que ce chapitre pourrait bien vous faire changer d'avis.**

 **Disclaimer : Offrez moi un Aomine s'il-vous-plait. Et tous les personnages de KNB par la même occasion. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. :(**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **lys0212 : Très heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre ! Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à l'écrire et je le trouvais un peu ennuyant. C'est vrai que KagaKuro sont mignon, j'ai quand même prit du plaisir à écrire sur eux, surtout qu'on voit pas beaucoup Kagami pour l'instant. Pour la mère de Kagami, et bien on verra bien, mais tu auras plus amples d'information dans ce chapitre. :)**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : J'ai explosé de rire en lisant ton commentaire. En fait, j'adore les lire alors s'il te plait ne t'arrête jamais. x) C'est vrai que MidoAka ça serait bien dans la fiction, je n'y avais pas pensé et ça tente bien ! Enfin bon on verra. :) C'est trop difficile de caser Kuroko avait une seule personne, déjà j'ai l'impression que pratiquement tous les personnes sont à fond sur lui (pour ne pas dire autre chose) du coup les ship se multiplie et on ne peut plus choisir. x) C'est vrai que Kuroko ne ressemble pas vraiment à une fille, mais j'ai juste voulu faire qu'avec l'habit de Kagami, une certaine ressemblance se fasse, vu qu'il est quand même un peu assez féminin ! Pour la mauvaise nouvelle, tu en apprendras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. :) Pour la fin... Hahaha, je te répondrais en bas de page !**

* * *

La Génération des Miracles, sans Momoi – elle trainait de moins en moins avec eux - et sans Akashi, se trouvait en face de l'énorme grillage qui séparait le monde extérieur de la maison de ce dernier. Pour la plupart, tout le courage qu'il avait accumulé sur le chemin avait disparu d'un coup en voyant l'énorme demeure qui leur faisait face. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'habitat pourtant, mais c'était toujours aussi stressant de se trouver là. Enfin, juste pour Kise et Aomine. Kuroko était toujours impassible, Midorima avait l'habitude et Murasakibara semblait s'en foutre royalement.

\- Bon, Midorimacchi tu sonnes à l'interphone ? proposa le blond.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ?

\- Mais j'ai peur…

\- T'as peur juste d'une maison ? se moqua le métissé.

\- Tais-toi, Aominecchi, tes jambes sont entrain de trembler !

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

 **Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.**

Les deux sursautèrent.

Kuroko venait de sonner tout simplement, et en plus il avait laissé son doigt appuyer un long moment sur la sonnette.

\- Kurokocchi, idiot ! Tu as sonné trop longtemps ! Maintenant on va se faire manger par les tigres en cage que garde le père d'Akashi ! Je suis sûre qu'il en a !

\- Oui ? répondit une voix féminine, sûrement une domestique.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes des amis de Akashi-kun et nous voudrons le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis la femme sembla discuter avec quelqu'un car on pouvait entendre des chuchotements, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

\- Je suis désolée mais le jeune maître doit se reposer. De ce fait il n'a pas le droit de recevoir des visites. Bonne journée.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Kise.

Encore Masaomi Akashi qui devait être derrière tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce que ce gars avait contre son fils ?

\- Je ne le répèterai pas. Maintenant s'il-vous-plait, partez ou sinon je-

\- Attendez.

C'était la voix de Midorima qui l'avait coupé. Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes et s'approcha du micro pour bien se faire entendre.

\- Je suis Midorima Shintao, venu en tant que fils de médecin pour vérifier l'état d'Akashi Seijuro. Est-ce que vous pouvez annoncer à votre maître que je suis présent ?

\- Midorima, connard ! Et nous alors ? s'emporta le grand bleu.

\- Calme toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre pour le moment.

Aomine serra les dents tandis que la femme prenait un temps fou à répondre. Elle semblait demander conseils à ses collègues et annonça aux adolescents qu'elle revenait dans deux minutes, le temps de prévenir son maître. Quand elle revint, elle semblait de par sa voix plus stressée que jamais et haletait même légèrement.

\- Vous êtes la Génération des Miracles ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors vous pouvez entrer.

Les grandes grilles s'ouvrèrent et les cinq joueurs de Basket pénétrèrent dans le splendide jardin des Akashi, où un grand nombre de fleurs et de plantes différentes poussaient un peu partout tout en étant ordonnées mais où les _roses_ étaient toujours en plus grande quantité. Trois majordomes les attendaient à côté de la porte d'entrée et les menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de leur jeune maître.

\- S'il-vous-plait, la prochaine fois ne sonner pas aussi fort…

\- Excusez-moi.

Ils avaient dû se faire gronder au vu de leur visage chagriné. Kuroko s'en voulu un peu mais les oublia rapidement quand Midorima toqua à la porte avant d'entrer sans même attendre la réponse du rouge.

De toute façon, il n'en aurait jamais eu une, vu que Seijuro dormait à poing fermé dans son grand lit, recouvert de couette en duvet qui devait lui tenir chaud.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Le jeune maître était réveillé mais il s'est rendormit… Peut-être que vous devriez repasser plus tard ? leur proposa un domestique qui semblait presque avoir leur âge.

\- Non, c'est bon. Nous allons rester un peu, déclara le lunetteux.

Sur ce, il entra dans la pièce suivit de ses autres coéquipiers qui observaient la chambre incroyablement bien rangée. Murasakibara s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de son ami, tandis qu'Aomine et Kise allèrent sur le canapé près de la télévision et Midorima s'approcha du malade pour déposer sa main sur son front, s'informant sur l'état de son ami. Kuroko était resté debout au milieu de la pièce. C'était la première fois, comme pour tous les autres à part Midorima, qu'il voyait Akashi malade. Et c'était triste que de le voir aussi impuissant, innocent. Mais en même temps, il ne put contrôler un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Cela rendait Seijuro plus humain, plus mignon.

\- Sa fièvre a beaucoup baissé, il devrait aller mieux dans peu de temps.

\- Ta main est froide, c'est agréable…

Akashi venait de marmonner ça, les yeux maintenant à moitié ouvert mais l'esprit encore à moitié endormi.

\- Celle de Kuroko est encore plus glacé, nous allons échanger de place.

D'un coup d'œil, il appela le garçon qui était resté debout pour observer son ami, et s'approcha alors à son tour pour y poser sa main sur cette peau brûlante et transpirante.

\- Sa fièvre a baissé tu dis, mais il est toujours aussi chaud.

\- C'était encore pire il y a trois jours.

Akashi était donc le genre de personne à ne jamais tomber malade, mais quand il l'était ça pourrait devenir dangereux. Tetsuya mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ne t'inquiète, Kuroko, je vais bien, sourit Akashi.

Même s'il disait ça, ce n'était pas cela qui allait faire qu'il allait arrêter de s'inquiéter. On voyait bien qu'il allait mal, et peut-être que Akashi père avait raison en ayant interdit toute visite à son fils. Ils devaient tous le fatiguer à être auprès de lui alors qu'il n'était pas en état. En plus, il devait sûrement se forcer à sourire pour ne pas qu'il se fasse de soucie…

\- Merci d'être venu tout le monde. Il faut dire que je m'ennuyais un peu ici tout seul.

Ou alors il avait faux sur toute la ligne, et Akashi voulait en fait de lui et de tous les autres. Son sourire paraissait sincère.

\- Par contre la prochaine fois, ne sonnes pas aussi fort, s'il-te-plait.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- Qui cela pourrait être d'autre ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'une discussion silencieuse commença entre les deux garçons, comme toujours. Aomine soupira parce que ce genre de moment était long et ennuyant, et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette discussion qu'avait les deux petits alors qu'elle avait l'air très intéressante. Doucement, il sentit un poids sur une de ses épaules, et remarqua que Kise s'était endormit sur lui.

\- Putain, il va me baver dessus…

Mais le bleu ne le réveilla même pas. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué depuis quelque temps, une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Murasakibara était complètement dans son monde à manger son troisième paquet de chips et ne faisait même pas attention aux autres. Midorima était parti s'installer près d'Aomine mais ne disait rien. Il n'avait jamais été bavard de toute façon, et il ne devait pas déranger les deux autres qui étaient complètement dans leur bulle. Fatigué de tout cela, il finit lui-même par s'endormir sur l'autre épaule d'Aomine qui commençait à en avoir marre. Il allait avoir des engourdissements à cause de ces deux là…

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko interrompu son entrevu avec Akashi pour aller aux toilettes. En vérité, il était juste derrière la porte, et réfléchissait à toutes ces paroles silencieuses qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Certaines d'entre elles l'effrayaient, mais il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Akashi et lui faire du mal pour une chose aussi idiote. Cependant, il savait qu'ils devraient en parler tôt ou tard, parce que plus les jours passaient, plus les choses allaient trop loin. Et le bleu savait qu'il devait faire n'importe quoi pour que son ami souffre le moins possible. Quitte à se faire détester par lui.

\- Tetsuya.

Le dit Tetsuya sursauta. Il n'y avait que de rares fois où il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre cette voix, mais il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, du fait de ce regard empli de haine qui l'avait accompagné. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait l'air différent. Le son de sa voix était la même mais ses yeux ne montraient plus les mêmes émotions d'autrefois.

\- Akashi-san.

Ce dernier sourit. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Akashi, ayant les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur quoiqu'un peu plus foncé, les traits de son visage vieillit par l'âge était également les mêmes, et sa façon de se comporterr concordait totalement avec Seijuro. Ils étaient bien _père_ et _fils_ , il n'y avait aucun doute à cela. Cela brisa le cœur du pauvre Kuroko qui essaye tout de même de garder une mine inébranlable pour ne pas montrer à quel point toute cette histoire le touchait. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cet homme… Homme qui maintenant, se rapprochait de lui, déposant une de ses mains sur son épaule droite, exerçant une légère mais ferme pression dessus.

\- Prends soin de Seijuro. Il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire de toute façon.

Quoi ? Le garçon ne comprit pas ses mots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, bordel ? Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ? Un piège ? Masaomi lâcha le jeune homme et continua son chemin, avant de reprendre :

\- Tu peux passer quand tu veux.

Et il s'en alla comme cela, laissant un Kuroko aussi blanc qu'un linge, haletant, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment peur et il n'aimait pas être prêt de lui, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite, Akashi trouverait sûrement cela bizarre qu'il prenne autant de temps juste en étant partit au toilette. Se donnant une claque à chaque joue pour reprendre contenance, avec de souffler un bon coup, Kuroko entra à nouveau dans la chambre. Il fit surpris de voir Akashi à nouveau endormit. Mais le plus choquant fut sûrement Midorima et Kise affalés sur un Aomine qui dormait lui aussi, la bouche grande ouverte. Même Murasakibara – lui aussi endormit - était prêt à tomber de la chaise de bureau à cause de son grand corps qui prenait trop de place. Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps pourtant, mais ils avaient tous eurent le temps de s'envoler dans les bras de Morphée. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Il n'allait quand même pas s'allonger auprès du malade ?

C'est ainsi qu'assit à terre, dans un angle qui faisait que le passeur pouvait tous les voir, Tetsuya se mit en tête de les observer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent.

Et il tint parole, puisqu'il se fit engueuler par Midorima quand ce dernier s'éveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard parce que le joueur de Seirin les avait laisser pioncer sans rien faire.

Mais Kuroko ne regrettait rien. Il avait adoré les observer.

En plus maintenant, son portable était rempli de photos de ses coéquipiers.

 **oOoOo**

Il faisait beau ce jeudi après-midi, où le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel qui était lui-même aussi bleu que l'azur. Pas un seul nuage ne s'était montrer de toute la journée et même si il faisait quand même encore un peu froid, pour un jour d'hiver c'était vraiment surprenant. C'était les jours comme ça que Ryouta aimait. Les jours où il ne pensait à rien, qu'il discutait et s'amusait simplement avec ses sempais de chose qu'elles soient sérieuses ou idiote, profitant de sa vie lycéenne sachant très bien qu'elle passera très vite sans qu'il ne le remarque. Kise aimait énormément sa vie de maintenant où il faisait le travail qu'il avait toujours eut envie d'exercer, où il chérissait le basket en jouant pour son équipe et non plus pour lui et où il avait retrouvé ses anciens camarades qu'il avait quitté en assez mauvais termes. Son quotidien ne pouvait être plus beau, et il se sentait si heureux.

\- J'aimerai tellement avoir une petite-amie…

Ou presque.

Moriyama, célèbre séducteur – raté – du lycée Kaijou venait de tout gâcher. Ce n'était pas que le blond voulait une petite-amie, puisqu'en un claquement de doigt, il fallait l'avouer, il pourrait en avoir une à cause de sa renommée et de sa beauté, mais ce n'était pas ce que Kise recherchait. Ce que le blond voulait, c'était l'amour. Ah, l'amour, ce sentiment désagréable qui s'abat sur toi sans même te prévenir, te rendant tout à coup niais puis un autre jour dépressif, détruisant ton cœur en million de morceau avant de les jeter à la poubelle. Ce sentiment le répugnait. Normal, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il aimait la même personne. Pourtant, il ne se faisait aucune idée et avait abandonné au moment où il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour elle. Mais son amour pour elle ne voulait pas disparaître et c'était assez embêtant. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Bon, c'est vrai que quelque fois, il avait vraiment mal mais, Kise pouvait être proche de lui quand il le voulait, il pouvait passer son temps à la taquiner ou à jouer aux jeux vidéo à ses côtés et personne ne disait rien quand il le regardait de loin, les gens les connaissant savaient très bien que le blond était admiratif de son ami.

Kise aimait Aomine, et il ne faisait rien pour l'oublier. En fait, ce n'était pas comme si il voulait continué à l'aimer. Le joueur de Kaijou laissait juste le destin agir, permettant à sa vie de décider de ce qui allait lui arriver toute seule. Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait.

\- T'a tellement de chance, Kise. Tout le temps t'as des filles qui te font des déclarations et tu les repousses tout le temps.

\- Ouais, et j'ai entendu dire qu'au collège, t'étais sorti avec plus de vingt filles ! pleurnicha Hayakawa.

\- Comme si c'était possible ! s'exclama Kasamatsu.

D'accord, Kise était un bourreau des cœurs mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Yukio connaissait bien son Kohai et savait de ce fait qu'il ne blesserait jamais quelqu'un pour son plaisir personnel. Et sortir avec autant de fille n'était pas son genre, il fallait le voir au lycée, il n'approchait personne.

\- J'ai eu deux ou trois copines mais c'est tout, rit nerveusement le blond en se grattant la tête.

Kasamatsu avait l'air d'être de son côté mais même lui le regardait d'un petit air jaloux, ce qui amusait et en même temps gênait le plus jeune des titulaires de l'école Kaijou. En vérité, s'il n'avait jamais accepté les déclarations d'amour des jeunes femmes, c'est parce qu'il avait une bonne raison. Il leur répondait d'ailleurs toujours la même chose. "Désolé, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre", tout en s'inclinant, le visage marqué par la tristesse de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Il savait ce que cela faisait quand quelqu'un ne partageait pas tes sentiments. C'était vraiment douloureux. Mais même après les avoir blessé, ces filles ne lui en avait jamais voulu. C'était également toujours la même réponse pour elles, comme si elles s'étaient passées le mot – ce qui ne l'étonnerait absolument pas, les femmes pouvaient vraiment être des commères des fois. "Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir donné une réponse". Et puis elles s'en allaient avant de s'écrouler, en larme, dans les bras de leurs amies. Et puis le lendemain, elles lui reparlaient comme si de rien n'était. Les scènes étaient tellement pareilles que Kise commençait vraiment à se demander s'il était dans un Shojo.

\- Il me faut vraiment une copine, je sais pas comment vous faites les mecs mais moi je tiens plus…

\- Si tu veux, la prochaine fois qu'on sort, je peux essayer d'inviter des filles, Senpai.

Il y eut un petit silence le temps que tout le monde comprenne les paroles de leur Kohai. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Encore voir Moriyama et Hayakawa rougir tout en ayant une vieille tête pour l'un pervers - pour l'autre enjouée - cela n'étonna pas Kise. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il apercevait Kasamatsu, Nakamura et Kobori comme ç . Eux, d'habitude si calme, si maître de leurs sentiments, avaient l'air de littéralement louer gloire au blond, et ce dernier se demanda si c'était vraiment aussi dur de ne pas avoir de copine.

\- Kasamatsu n'a jamais parlé à une fille, ça va être drôle à voir, se moqua le joueur arrière de l'équipe.

Le capitaine, pour sa part, devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate et commença à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles mais sûrement vulgaire à l'égard de son camarade. Tout le monde riait, s'amusait, et c'est ce que Ryouta aimait dans son équipe. C'est ce qui faisait une partie de la joie qui recouvrait sa tristesse. Parce qu'on pourrait le répéter un millier de fois, faire la leçon à n'importe qui, avoir pitié des gens amoureux mais quoi qu'on dise, quand on aime, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire de la personne chéri le centre de son monde. Même quand on a la belle vie, on finira toujours blesser juste à cause de cette personne, et c'est ce qui est chiant avec l'amour. Tu passes pour un égoïste à cause d'une chose que tu ne contrôles pas.

Non, en fait la vérité est que quand tu aimes, tu deviens égoïste.

Kise essayait de ne pas montrer cette horrible réalité qui commençait de plus en plus à le contrôler. Il fallait continuer à sourire, à rire, à jouer, à s'amuser quel qu'en soit le prix. Souffrir en silence était donc son défi de tous les jours, mais le bonheur de sa famille et de tous ses amis y compris ceux de Teiko, était sa plus belle des récompenses. Et c'est cela qui le faisait tenir. Car cette amour de deux ans le déchirait mais il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Il savait bien ce qui arriverait ensuite, et il ne pouvait avoir plus peur.

Un rendez-vous avec six filles avait donc été arranger par le mannequin pour le lendemain après les cours. Le jour passé, l'équipe de Basketball de Kaijou était déjà assise à la table réservée du restaurant de Sushi et attendait patiemment l'arrivée des déesses – Kise avait du goût donc elles devraient sûrement en être – et la plupart rougissait déjà sans même les avoir vu. Kasamatsu par exemple, s'étouffait dans le verre d'eau que lui avait fait parvenir un serveur en l'apercevant à moitié mort de stresse. Les autres se moquaient de lui car ils n'avaient jamais vu leur capitaine aussi anxieux. Et dire que c'était juste à cause de filles…

En parlant de demoiselles, ces dernières arrivèrent toutes en beauté, avec leur léger maquillage pour paraître naturel, leur uniforme de lycéenne qui leur seyait tellement bien avec leur mini-jupe qui laissait les lycéens se rincer l'œil et leur grandes chaussettes montantes jusqu'à leurs cuisses, leur donnant un côté sexy alors que leur gros manteau, leur échappe et leur gants colorés ainsi que leur coupe de cheveux toute aussi différentes les unes que les autres leur octroyait un grand côté mignon.

Elles étaient vraiment belles, comme des déesses. C'était la pensée de tous les hommes présents dans le restaurant. Kise y comprit. Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, pensa d'ailleurs son équipe. Il fallait qu'ils le remercient plus tard…

À table, tout se passait bien. Tout le monde prenait du plaisir à parler avec les autres et même Yukio s'était un peu calmé. Il n'y avait que Ryouta qui n'était pas concentré. Il détestait ce genre de rencontre. Au collège, ses amis le bassinaient tout le temps avec ça, profitant de sa popularité pour pouvoir sortir avec des femmes. Certes, cette fois-ci c'était le blond qui avait proposé car après tout, il savait que les joueurs de Kaijou n'auraient jamais osé lui faire une proposition pareille. Le blond avait juste voulu les aider. Et les voir comme ça au moins lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

Mais il s'ennuyait.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la tête.

\- Kise-kun, tu m'écoutes ?

Yui, la petite brune ultra mignonne assise en face de lui, qui parlait sans s'arrêté depuis une bonne demi-heure, - ayant sans doute remarquer l'absence du mannequin – le regardait maintenant avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, il allait bien, il s'était juste perdu dans ses pensées de lover. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il choisit donc la facilité.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Tu veux que… Que je te raccompagne ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Merci pour cette journée.

Il se leva, posa quelques billets pour payer son repas ainsi que celui de la jeune fille inquiète et s'en alla sans demander son reste, devant les yeux ébahis des autres demoiselles et de ses coéquipiers.

Il courrait. Vite. En pleine rue. Il fallait absolument qu'il rentre chez lui. Il arriva d'ailleurs rapidement dans sa maison où ses parents ne semblaient pas être présents mais il s'enferma quand bien même dans sa chambre.

 _Aominecchi… Aominecchi… Aominecchi…_

Il ne pensait qu'à lui, c'était encore pire ces derniers jours depuis qu'il avait vu cette putain de photo qui avait déchirait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait l'embrasser, cette face. La couvrir de baiser, la caresser, lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il était là, lui, qu'il le serait d'ailleurs toujours et que tout le reste n'était que du passé. Quand il s'était réveillé dimanche dernier, il était contre lui, et ce dernier le regardait, avec ses yeux aussi beaux que des lapis-lazulis, et Kise s'était sentit rougir… Cette envie qu'il avait eu de l'embrasser à ce moment avait été tellement grande qu'il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main passa la frontière du plaisir, et même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il en avait toujours autant honte.

Faire _cela_ en pensant à son ami. Si le grand bleu le découvrait, il serait sûrement dégouté.

Dégouté que Kise ait du _plaisir_ en pensant à lui.

Dégouté que Kise pouvait se toucher _là_ rien qu'en imaginant son visage.

Dégouté du trop-plein de _délice_ qu'il avait alors qu'il se déversait maintenant sur ses draps, juste parce qu'il l'aimait.

Kise ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, comme toujours.

Lui-même ne savait pas comment il arrivait à le regarder en face après avoir fait autant de choses aussi sales.

 **oOoOo**

Cela faisait environ trois petites heures que l'Ace de l'équipe de Seirin se tournait les pouces, assit sous son kotatsu, sa tête bouillonnant de mille et une question. En fait, il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à comment il allait pouvoir annoncer à son équipe ce qu'il devait absolument leur dire. Il avait passé presque deux semaines à tenter de tout leur avouer mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il était sûr qu'ils comprendraient pourtant mais… Il ne voulait pas voir leur visage déçu ou empli de tristesse à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir ces émotions apparaître sur la petite bouille de son ombre. Si cela arrivait, il ne le se pardonnerait jamais.

Alors…

Comment allait-il pouvoir leur dire _ça_ ?

Peut-être qu'en fait, il ne devrait rien leur communiquer. Peut-être qu'il devrait fuir. Ne rien assumer.

Ouais, il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour toujours avec des bouchons dans les oreilles comme ça quand on sonnera à sa porte, il n'y répondrait jamais, et il se laissera mourir de faim et de manque d'hygiène et-

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui le fit sursauter. Il avait peur que ce soit un de ses coéquipiers qui lui demande des explications pour son comportement étrange de ces derniers temps. Il fut soulagé en constatant que c'était le prénom de son frère qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

\- Ouais, Tatsuya ?

\- Salut, Taiga, tu vas bien ?

\- Super et toi ?

\- Ça va. Je t'appelle juste pour te confirmer ma présence demain. J'apporterai de la viande aussi alors pas la peine d'en acheter.

\- Cool.

Il y eut un silence. Kagami, d'habitude parlait tout le temps et ne laissait aucun répit au joueur de Yosen, mais aujourd'hui il était bien calme. En plus sa voix était bizarre, un peu tremblante. Cela interpella son ami qui comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

\- Taiga ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me caches quelque chose ?

Himuro le connaissait toujours aussi bien, c'était incroyable. À peine après avoir passé moins de cinq minutes à distance à travers un combiné, il ressentait déjà les émotions beaucoup trop fortes de son ami d'enfance. C'était une raison qui faisait que Kagami aimait énormément celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il était toujours présent pour lui et arrivait toujours à le comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'il ne prit pas plus de temps pour tout lui expliquer, sachant que Tatsuya ne l'influencerait jamais dans sa décision. Quand tout fut annoncé, le joueur de Yosen n'hésita pas à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

Et la réponse de Kagami vint tout de suite après.

\- Oui.

Himuro connaissait déjà la réponse de son frère de cœur, mais il voulait l'entendre, de sa voix. Kagami le comprit, et exauça son souhait. Et en déclarant ces mots, le rouge sentit un long frisson franchir tout le long de son corps, commençant par ses jambes, passant par sa colonne vertébrale et finissait sur son visage. Cette phrase lui faisait encore plus peur que le film qu'il était allé voir il y a une semaine avec Kuroko. Elle était son ennemie, sa phobie, son véritable pire cauchemar. Mais c'est d'une voix confiante et déterminée qu'il communiqua l'information capital à Tatsuya. Et en l'entendant, le brun ne put que se mordre la lèvre, sentant une ribambelle de douleur et de tristesse dans la voix de son ami, un son qu'il n'oubliera sans doute jamais.

\- Je vais sans doute quitter Seirin.

Tatsuya ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Et en tant que grand-frère, il devait lui donner des conseils et lui montrer la bonne marche à suivre.

\- C'est la meilleure solution à prendre, Taiga.

Même si parfois elle était douloureuse.

 **oOoOo**

On était le 30, la veille de son anniversaire, la veille d'une journée fabuleuse qu'il allait passer avec tous ses camarades, la veille du 365ème jour tant attendu où il allait être le centre de l'attention, où personne ne pourrait l'oublier. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il stressait un peu. Peut-être s'imaginait-il que cette journée puisse être gâché ou annulé par une mauvaise chance quelconque.

Mais non, il se faisait des idées. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de toute façon ? Rien.

\- Tetsuya, à table !

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers rejoindre sa petite famille et s'assit avec entrain sur sa chaise, ce qui surprit un peu ses parents et sa grand-mère. Le jeune homme semblait en être un autre en ce jour. Il débordait d'énergie et de joie, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais tous devinaient la raison de ce bonheur, et alors ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser demain, tu nous raconteras, commença son père.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé de ne pas fêter mon anniversaire avec vous.

\- Allons, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que tu passes la journée et même la soirée avec des amis. Cela nous fait vraiment plaisir

Le faciès de Tetsuya s'étira en un sourire et ce dernier mangea même plus que d'habitude, ce qui était véritablement un exploit pour lui comme pour sa famille. Cependant, madame Kuroko qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas, regardait son fils avec insistance depuis bientôt cinq bonne minutes. Quand ce dernier la remarqua enfin – parce qu'il fallait vous dire qu'il avait hérité de son invisibilité de cette femme – il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Kuroko mère se mordit la lèvre et s'apprêta à parler, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Le père de famille posa alors délicatement une main sur le dos de sa femme, et l'encouragea à parler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle réussit à commencer le début de sa phrase.

\- Tetsuya, je me demandais si…

Par chance, le plus jeune de la table comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, il n'avait eu qu'à l'observer pour le deviner, elle faisait toujours cette tête quand elle demandait quelque chose à propos de _lui_. Kuroko lui répondit assez vite pour ne plus qu'elle s'embête aussi longtemps à chercher ses mots sur un sujet aussi difficile mais pour une question aussi facile.

\- Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu alors je ne sais pas s'il va bien, la dernière fois il était malade. Mais il nous a annoncé qu'il viendra demain, donc je pense que ça va aller.

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée.

\- Dis-lui qu'il peut passer quand il veut.

Cela lui rappela les paroles de Akashi Masaomi, pensées qui furent éjectées de son cerveau par une claque mentale qu'il s'était donné. Il secoua alors la tête affirmativement pour répondre à sa mère, faisant apparaître un doux sourire sur le visage de la femme, pleine d'espoir.

Cependant inviter Akashi à la maison… Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée.

 **oOoOo**

\- Devine quoi, Dai-chan !

\- Hein ? T'as tes règles ?

Le regard que Satsuki lui lança fut tellement noir que le métis se promit de ne plus jamais poser ce genre de question, même si dans deux jours maximum il allait sûrement oublier et recommencer.

\- Non, idiot. C'est autre chose ! Essaye de deviner !

Elle tournait sur elle-même, faisant virevolté sa petite robe blanche volantes - qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour l'anniversaire de son Tetsu-kun - encore plus heureuse qu'un enfant à qui on donnerait une des grosses sucettes qu'on pouvait trouver à Disneyland.

\- Euh… J'sais pas moi… T'es enceinte ?

À vrai dire, Aomine était depuis tout ce temps entrain de lire un magazine de sport dans lequel il était si concentré qu'il ne pouvait pas faire attention à son amie d'enfance. Jusqu'au moment où elle lui jeta d'une force inconnu un ballon de basket qui trainait dans le coin de sa chambre.

\- Mais t'es malade !?

\- Je sors avec quelqu'un !

Le bleu, qui avait quitté son magazine des yeux pour se masser le crâne tout en dévisageant la jeune femme qui l'avait blessé, reprit comme si de rien n'était sa précédente activité.

\- Tu n'es pas content pour moi ?

\- Et toi, tu me déranges juste pour ça ?

\- Rha, t'es vraiment nul, Dai-chan.

Elle s'assit alors sur le matelas, balançant ses petites jambes qui ne touchaient pas le sol, boudant que son ami ne fasse pas plus attention à elle. Ce dernier le remarqua, et posa alors son regard un instant sur elle, le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire comme "félicitation" d'une voix peu convaincante ou "faut que tu me présentes cette enfoiré" parce qu'après tout c'était de Satsuki qu'on parlait, elle n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui, et en plus ça voulait dire qu'elle avait enfin oublier Tetsu après tout ce temps. Mais comme je le disais, il lui fallut juste un instant, le temps de la regarder rapidement, qu'il put la voir entrain de caresser l'une de ses côtes. Cette façon de se tenir, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Sans vraiment le vouloir, sa main attrapa violement le poignet de la rose, le serrant assez fort pour qu'elle écoute ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Sa voix était froide, son regard pénétrant, détruisant la moindre parcelle de pensées cohérentes qu'on pourrait avoir dans cette situation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Déshabille-toi, Satsuki, répéta le bleu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lâche-moi !

Elle essaya de se dégager mais en vain, la poigne de Aomine était beaucoup trop forte pour elle.

\- Déshabille-toi putain, Satsu !

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme cela. De ce fait le cœur de Momoi battit plus vite dans sa poitrine. Son cœur avait chaud mais son corps était complètement effrayé par son ami qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à la même personne. Jusqu'à ce que sa poigne se relâche doucement et que son regard se fasse plus doux. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

\- S'il-te-plait.

Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle savait à quoi il pensait et ce qu'il croyait avoir deviner. Mais surtout, Satsuki savait comment il allait réagir.

Pourtant, doucement, elle fit coulisser le long de son corps gracieux sa belle robe, et baissa la tête pour ne pas voir la réaction de son ami.

Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Un coup brutal fut porter contre le mur et la rose put même entendre des bruits de craquement d'os, ce qui la contrit à se rhabiller rapidement avant de partir chercher la trousse de soin dans la salle de bain et d'accourir auprès de Daiki pour soigner sa main maintenant dégoulinante de sang. Mais ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis et la repoussa durement avant de se mordre la lèvre, jusqu'au sang également.

\- Merde ! C'est qui !?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Arrête de jouer les imbéciles, c'est qui le connard avec qui tu sors qui t'a foutu ce putain d'énorme bleu sur la côte !?

\- Je me suis cognée contre un mur.

Les excuses bidons, il connaissait. Il y était habitué, et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle allait réussir à l'avoir.

\- Arrête, Satsu. Et dis-moi qui c'est pour que-

\- Pour quoi ? Pour que t'ailles lui péter la gueule ? Non merci, vu qu'il n'a rien fait. C'est moi je te dis, tu pourrais me faire confiance tout de même !

Elle semblait… Encore plus énerver que lui. Ce qui surprit et tranquillisa bizarrement le garçon.

\- Tch.

Il détourna le regard, et la jeune fille recommença à bander ses doigts. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant tout ce moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Aomine avait des doutes et Momoi ne voulait pas qu'il en ait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard.

La voix de Daiki la coupa dans son élan, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait déjà fini de le bander. Se relevant, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié – le cadeau pour Tetsu-kun et son sac se trouvait normalement à l'entrer. Elle enfila son gros manteau couleur caramel et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand son regard s'arrêta sur Aomine.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Quoi ?

Les poings sur les hanches, un regard sévère, Momoi déclara :

\- Tu pourrais pas te changer ? Ça fait deux semaines que tu mets la même veste puante.

\- On s'en fou. En plus elle pue pas, arrête.

Et il sorti de la chambre sans même attendre son amie qui commençait déjà à le courser tout en lui criant dessus.

Cependant, Aomine ne savait pas qu'il aurait dû l'écouter.

 **oOoOo**

Kise, Aomine et Momoi furent les premiers arrivés. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Kuroko puis de Midorima qui avait débarqué dans une remorque tirée par la bicyclette de Takao. Alors que les quatre se demandait si Murasakibara allait venir, car ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air très convaincu au téléphone, Akashi arriva quelques minutes plus tard en souriant, leur annonçant que leur ami viendrait sûrement. C'est ce qui arriva, le géant apparut d'entre les arbres du parc, et personne ne le dit mais ils pensèrent tous à pourquoi le violet était passé par ce chemin. La Génération des Miracles était donc au grand complet, mais cette fois ci pour une bonne raison : l'anniversaire de leur passeur. Ce dernier ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir fêter à nouveau le jour de sa naissance avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Pour tout vous dire, il pensait vraiment que cela était impossible, au vu du fait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Mais maintenant que tout s'était arranger, il fallait en profiter, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

La Génération des Miracles s'était donc bien amusée sur leur terrain de basket fétiche, tous réuni, à y jouer comme avant. Même Midorima souriait sans raison valable. Le petit porte clé poussin qu'il avait offert à Kuroko était accroché sur le sac de sport de ce dernier tandis que le bleu portait en ce moment l'écharpe rose, cadeau de Momoi cette fois. Oui, elle était rose mais elle lui plaisait énormément. Parce que déjà il avait froid et donc ce cadeau l'arrangeait fortement, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait beaucoup la couleur qui lui rappelait son amie. Les nougats chinois de Murasakibara avaient déjà été entamer au vu du fait que le violet bavait juste à la vue de son propre présent et Kuroko n'avait pas pu résister à lui en remettre. Aomine n'avait rien sur lui, mais Kuroko savait bien que son ami lui donnerait quelque chose quand ils seront seuls. C'était toujours comme ça, le grand étant beaucoup trop gêné pour lui offrir quelque chose en présence des autres. Akashi, lui, lui avait offert cette énorme sourire qui ne délivrait qu'à lui, et cela le suffisait amplement.

Personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur l'état de la main de Aomine, ils ne voulaient pas gâcher cette journée en discutant de choses qui pourraient alourdir l'atmosphère. Ils avaient juste joué quelques matchs puis Satsuki leur avait proposé de faire une photo tous ensemble. Le cliché était tellement beau que Kuroko demanda à la jeune femme de lui en faire une copie. Il allait la coller dans son casier dans les vestiaires de Seirin, à côté de la photo de groupe de lui et de son équipe, le jour où ils avaient gagné la Winter Cup. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber que tout le monde pensait à rentrer, sans vraiment le vouloir, Tetsuya leur annonça que Kagami faisait une petite soirée avec les premières années pour son anniversaire, et leur proposa de venir, parce que plus on était de fou, plus on riait, non ? Ses amis ne se firent pas priés et acceptèrent de suite. Eux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était de rester encore un peu – voir toujours – avec Kuroko. Et une fête avec Seirin, ça pourrait être drôle. En un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent chez le roux, et ce fit Furihata qui leur ouvrit la porte. Quand ce dernier aperçu Akashi, il perdit tous ses moyens jusqu'à s'évanouir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était peureux… Ou peut-être pas car quand Kagami vit la Génération, il frôla la crise cardiaque. Entre Akashi qui était beaucoup trop poli, Murasakibara qui commençait déjà à manger les apéritifs, Aomine qui fouillait dans toute la maison dans l'espoir de trouver un magazine porno, Kise qui criait un peu partout comme le surexcité qu'il était, Momoi qui s'était jetée sur Nigou pour le caresser car elle le trouvait trop mignon et Midorima qui… Bah qui était toujours Midorima et qui grondait les autres – sauf Akashi - comme une petite maman. Himuro et Takao étaient aussi présents, ce qui étonna fortement leurs équipiers respectifs, faisant commencer un petit brouhaha de "qu'est-ce que tu fais là", de "On m'a invité" ou d'encore "J'ai le droit d'être ici !". Il fallait avouer que l'organisateur de la fête ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Mais Kuroko ne faisait que de sourire, et que de rire, et c'était le plus beau de tous les spectacles qu'on eut su voir. C'était aussi tellement rare… Et ça mettait un énorme baume au cœur à quiconque qui pouvait voir le bleuté dans cet état. À un certain moment de la nuitée, Kuroko ouvrit les cadeaux qui lui avait été donné par son équipe et il souffla ses bougies avant que tout le monde n'entame le fraisier préparé par Taiga et Tatsuya.

Plus tard, les deux bleus partirent s'isoler quelque part, ce que tous remarquèrent mais la Génération des Miracles ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Cela devait sûrement être le cadeau "embarrassant" de l'autre idiot. Et ils n'avaient point eut tort car Tetsuya revint en tenant dans ses mains une boite de taille moyenne, tandis que le grand se grattait la tête en détournant le regard.

\- Regardez ce que Aomine-kun m'a offert.

\- Oi, ne leur montre pas imbécile !

Mais c'était trop tard. Tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce purent admirées la toute mignonne peluche ressemblant comme deux gouttes à Nigou que Kuroko tenait fièrement au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ? Sangou* ? se moqua Kise.

\- Il va sûrement essayer de se reproduire avec… marmonna plus pour lui-même Midorima, mais tout le monde fut capable de l'entendre.

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre du métis de faire des présents aussi "mignon", et de ce fait tout le monde le regardait maintenant avec de gros yeux qui l'embarrassait mais surtout commençait à l'agacer.

\- Quoi ? Vous aurez préféré que je lui offre ma collection de revus érotique interdit au mineure ?

\- T'aurais jamais fait ça, tu y tiens trop à tes magazines, Dai-chan.

\- La ferme.

Nigou, le vrai, qui courrait et sautillait partout en voyant la peluche, passa entre les jambes de Aomine - qui se disputait avec Momoi et commençant à faire semblant de s'en aller en attrapant sa veste - le faisant trébucher, et ce dernier se retint à un mur pour ne pas tomber. Mais sa veste secouée comme elle l'avait été, fit tomber sans le faire exprès un certain cliché qui n'avait pas été sorti de cette poche depuis au moins deux semaine. La photo tomba d'ailleurs aux pieds de Kagami, qui la ramassa.

L'énorme tête de Murasakibara emplissait les trois quarts du cliché. Il ne souriait pas et semblait perdu, comme si quelqu'un l'avait pris par surprise. La photo était réellement mal cadrée et semblait avoir été prise par erreur, ou alors c'était juste le violet qui s'était incrusté dessus tandis que le photographe essayait de prendre autre chose. Et les soupçons de Kagami se révélèrent incroyablement juste. Parce qu'en effet, en arrière-plan, on pouvait très bien voir deux personnes. Et quand il les remarqua, le cœur de rouge ne put s'empêcher métaphoriquement d'arrêter de battre pendant une seconde, ce qui lui fit extrêmement mal.

Les deux garçons sur la photo, il les connaissait.

L'un avait des cheveux d'un bleu nuit et l'autre d'un bleu ciel.

Et ils s'embrassaient.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- C'est cool que tes parents soient pas là, Midorimacchi !_

 _\- Ils ne sont jamais là._

 _\- Hein ? Alors pourquoi c'est que maintenant que tu nous invites ?_

 _\- Parce qu'on ne pouvait aller chez personne d'autres ce soir et que j'ai promis que s'il acceptait, je lui passerai mes notes, déclara aussi simplement que ça Momoi._

 _Midorima devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de Akashi et commença à essayer de s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait besoin de ses notes parce qu'il prenait tout le temps les siennes, c'est juste que celle de la rose étaient mieux ordonnés, de ce fait on comprenait mieux etc… Tout le monde avait bien compris qu'il voulait juste battre Akashi dans toutes les matières._

 _Ils entrèrent tous dans la grande maison et prirent leur aise dans la chambre du lunetteux. Elle était assez grande pour tous les accueillir._

 _Bientôt, les sept adolescent parlèrent de tout et de rien, s'amusant et mangeant comme des porcs – surtout pour Murasakibara -, jouant au Shogi où Akashi ne cessait de gagner et matant des programmes débiles à la télé._

 _Momoi sorti un appareil photo de son sac et commença à mitrailler ses amis. Midorima fit même un effort pour sourire, ce qui avait rendit heureuse la jeune fille, même si elle n'avait pu se retenir de rire tellement il était crispé._

 _Et puis, ce fut à ce moment qu'elle les remarqua. S'approchant discrètement mais restant quand même à une distance raisonnable, elle s'apprêta à les prendre en photo sur le fait quand…_

 _\- Mukkun, pousse-toi !_

 _Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà envahi la moitié du cliché._

 _\- Aomine, si tu pouvais arrêter d'enfoncer ta langue dans la bouche de Kuroko, tu rendrais service à mes pauvres yeux, dit avec dégoût Midorima._

 _Le petit bleu rougit tandis que le grand ralla. Il avait bien le droit d'embrasser son petit ami…_

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? x) Je suis sûre que vous vous y attendiez ! Bref, Masaomi Akashi et Kuroko, que cachent-ils tous les deux ? Le petit moment de Kise, comment l'avez-vous trouver ? Et Kagami qui annonce qu'il quitte Seirin, vous aviez deviner ou pas ? Kuroko qui pense qu'inviter Akashi serait une mauvaise chose, normal ou pas ? La scène entre Momoi et Aomine ? LA FIN ? Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous avait deviner héhé. Et oui, Aomine et Kuroko sortait ensemble à l'époque de Teiko. Mais pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ? Et pourquoi cette histoire semble-t-elle si douloureuse pour les deux garçons (ainsi que pour la GDM) ? Aussi, qu'est-ce que vous pensiez qu'il y avait sur la photo ?**

 **Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié de me lire et comme toujours, commentaires, critiques ou juste un petit coucou ; tout me convient. J'en ai besoin pour avancer et pour connaître votre avis. Ah, aussi je me demandais si vous trouviez que l'histoire va trop vite ? Bon, il y a encore beaucoup de secret qui n'ont pas été révélés mais quand même, j'ai besoin de savoir ! De ce que vous pensez aussi, ma fiction est-elle drôle ? Ou triste ? Peut-être trop romancée ?**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour, hahaha tu avais raison, Kuroko n'avait comme d'habitude pas du tout prévu de jouer au scrabble avec Aomine, surtout le jour de sa fête d'anniversaire, les sous-entendus étaient bien là pour ça. x)**

 **A la prochaine !**

 ***Sangou = Numéro 3**

 **PS : je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais dans pratiquement tous mes chapitres il y a des indices sur les secrets des personnages, ou des clins-d'oeil par rapport à un autre chapitre. Par exemple les roses dans le jardin des Akashi, dans le chapitre précédent sur la tombe de sa mère, Seijuro avait dit que c'était ses fleurs préférées. Et l'histoire de l'anniversaire de Kuroko était aussi un gros indice ! x) Après, il y a beaucoup d'autre truc, essayez de deviner !**


	7. Souffrance du passé

**Bonsoir ! Avouez, je suis géniale ! Je poste le chapitre suivant un jour après l'ancien ! En fait j'avais juste très envie de l'écrire alors j'ai passé ma journée à faire ça. Pour le chap 8 par contre, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais le poster, même si j'ai déjà écrit tout son résumé. Je poste trop vite alala... Sinon j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne lecture, comme toujours l'avancement du prochain chapitre se trouve sur mon profil et je vous aime de me lire.**

 **Couples : On dirait que ça se joue entre AoKise, AoKuro, KagaKuro et AkaKuro...**

 **Disclaimer : Murasakibara - qui est soit-dit en passant trop mignon - ne m'appartient pas. Himuro non plus. Les autres personnages aussi.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Lys0212 : On se demande bien, pour l'amour à sens unique... Enfin bon tu le découvriras dans quelques chapitres, courage ! Alala Satsuki... Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Pour Kagami, ça sera encore dans un peu beaucoup longtemps parce qu'il a peur de tout révéler à son équipe héhé. Merci de me lire, tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir. :)**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : Alors toi x) J'ai encore beaucoup ris de ton commentaire que j'attendais avec impatience. Alors comme cela, tu es blonde ? Je voulais faire un Akashi "gentil" pour une fois. Dans pratiquement toutes les fictions c'est l'empereur fouteur de merde qui donne des coups de ciseaux à Aomine (même si il faut avouer que j'aime beaucoup ça) x) J'suis morte de rire, même moi je serai pédophile avec lui avec que j'ai qu'un an de différence avec lui. "Les deux nains" hahahahahahaha désolée j'étais obligée parce que c'est vraiment l'état de lequel je suis. Kuroko fait peur, je te l'accorde, mais c'est comme ça qu'il est notre petit bleu. Ta double phrase sur Kise, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a achevé, j'en pouvais tellement je me tordais. C'est sûr que c'est dur pour lui mais... C'est la vie ? Va-t-il se consoler dans les bras de Aomine ? Pour le AoKuro, t'inquiète pas tu vas être servis ! Mais peut-être pas qu'en bien ! Harcèle moi quand tu veux avec eux, je les aime trop donc ça me dérange pas. Momoi... La pauvre Momoi. Se fait-elle vraiment battre ? Alala on est pas au bout de nos surprises avec ce gens là. Kagami pourra peut-être profiter du fait que Kuroko soit triste pour profiter de lui hein... Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien... Merci encore de me lire, hâte de lire ton prochain commentaire !**

* * *

Kagami n'avait jamais été super émotif. Il montrait rarement ses sentiments, sauf quand il était en colère ou préoccupé par quelque chose. Quand son cœur manqua un battement, il se demanda directement quel était cette horrible douleur qui arrivait à déformer son visage. Etait-ce de la surprise ? Parce que voir Kuroko et Aomine s'embrassés, c'est sûr que ça étonnait. Mais n'étant pas aussi bête que tout le monde le pensait, il comprit quand même assez vite que c'était quelque chose d'autre qui le tourmentait, qu'un sentiment inconnu le rongeait, le forçant à serrer les dents comme si sa peau était tranchée par des poignards et qu'il ne pouvait pas crier.

\- Rend moi ça !

L'intervention de Aomine – qui avait littéralement extirper la photo des mains de Kagami avec une violence digne d'un animal sauvage - sembla réveillé tout le petit monde qui ne respirait plus depuis tout ce temps, temps qui avait paru s'arrêté lorsque les quelques yeux indiscrets des joueurs de Seirin s'étaient posés sur le cliché, y compris ceux de Kuroko. Ce dernier semblait toujours être sous le choc. Ses jambes paraissaient ne plus vouloir le tenir debout et Izuki dû l'aider à s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette photo ? fut les seuls mots que le passeur réussit à articuler.

Aomine détourna le regard, regard voilé par un sentiment de colère mêlé à de la tristesse.

\- Midorima.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le vert qui se contenta de remonter ses lunettes. Il était un peu embarrassé que le cliché fut montré à tout le monde mais ce qui était fait était fait et on ne pouvait rien y changer. Murasakibara qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait – comme Momoi et Akashi qui étaient trop loin pour apercevoir la photographie, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du grand bleu pour répondre par lui-même aux questions qui se bousculait dans sa tête.

\- Oh ? Mais c'est moi. ~

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, qui avait sans qu'Aomine ne puisse rien faire, prit la photo dans ses grandes mains.

\- Haha, c'était quand on avait dormi en cachette chez Mido-chin parce que ses parents n'étaient pas là. C'est nostalgique. ~

Kise regardait le sol, une mine légèrement déconfite au visage, ne sachant que faire maintenant. Tout le monde avait vu la photo et il n'imaginait pas l'état d'Aomine… Akashi qui était juste un peu curieux – espérant surtout que Midorima n'avait pas apporté une photo honteuse de lui – s'approcha du géant et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir ce que contenait cette photographie. Cependant, à peine que ses pupilles s'étaient posées sur l'image, que son regard changea, maintenant fermé et soudain sombre. Le violet remarqua aussitôt la petite bouille de ses camarades et se concentra un peu plus sur la photographie pour trouver ce qui les avait mis dans cet état. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

\- Ah. Tu veux que je déchire la photo, Kuro-chin ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Midorima fut un peu outré que Murasakibara se permette de proposer à Kuroko de déchirer une photo qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment plus que ça. Après tout, la relation que Kuroko et Aomine avaient auparavant faisait elle aussi partit des sujets tabous. Finalement, le petit bleu se saisit du cliché et l'observa avec impassibilité, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est une belle photo de toute façon.

\- Comme tu voudras. ~

Kagami, resté en arrière depuis tout ce temps, avait une envie irrépressible de crier qu'il ne comprenait rien et qu'il voulait des explications. Mais il se retenait, par respect pour son ombre et pour l'autre bleu qui semblaient déjà assez gênés comme cela. Mieux valait ne pas ajouter une couche. Pourtant, Kuroko sembla lire dans les pensées de sa lumière, et déclara cette simple phrase sans hésité :

\- Aomine-kun et moi sortions ensemble autrefois.

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre ou de répliquer. Seirin voulaient des réponses et ils les avaient eus. Et maintenant, ils savaient bien que la meilleure chose à faire était de se taire.

 **oOoOo**

Malgré ce petit incident, la fête avait continué et tout le monde avait essayé d'effacer cette image de leur tête mais elle était déjà sûrement gravée à jamais dans leur mémoire. Alors comme ça, Aomine et Kuroko étaient sorti ensemble par le passé. Ils s'étaient aimés, s'étaient embrassés, avaient peut-être fait plus… Mais pourquoi la Génération des Miracles semblait autant mal réagir à ça ? Et Kuroko, pourquoi ses yeux semblaient encore plus vides d'émotions qu'à l'accoutumé ? Pourquoi Aomine était dans son coin et repoussait toute tentative d'approche de Momoi ? C'était les questions que se posaient toute personne hors du cercle des anciens de Teiko. Alala… Ils en avaient encore beaucoup, des secrets ? Entre un capitaine à la double personnalité, un ex couple caché, une pimbêche à gros seins qui savait se servir de sa tête, un joueur hors pair qui ne pensait qu'à manger, etc… On pouvait très bien dire qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas avec eux.

Heureusement pour Kuroko, ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas du genre à juger qui que ce soit. De ce fait, apprendre que leur passeur était sorti avec un autre homme ne les avaient pas choqués plus que ça. La seule chose qui avait fait que leur cœur avait bondit de leur poitrine, était juste que cet autre homme, et bien, c'était l'Ace de Touou. Il fallait avouer que les deux jeunes hommes étaient assez proches, et on pouvait très vite remarquer qu'il y avait une sorte… De grande affection entre ces deux là. Mais de là à imaginer qu'ils s'étaient aimés, c'est sûr que ça surprenait.

Kagami ne s'en était toujours pas remit d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que ses coéquipiers. Il avait toujours mal au cœur. Et ce dernier ne cessa même pas de souffrir quand tout le monde fut rentré chez eux. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce que son organe vital essayait de lui dire, et ignorer ses messages ne les rendaient que plus douloureux.

Le lendemain de la fête, Midorma aussi ne comprit pas quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que Takao faisait couché dans _son_ lit, enroulé dans _sa_ couverture, sa grosse tête posée sur _son_ torse. Il ne se rappelait plus de la veille, pourtant il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool… Pendant son sommeil, ce crétin de Takao avait dû lui donner un coup sur la tête, c'était la seule explication possible, même si il n'avait pas mal au crâne. Bon, il fallait qu'il se lève. L'émission de midi – parce qu'il était déjà plus de onze heure – de Oha Asa allait bientôt commencé et il ne devait absolument pas la manquer si il voulait être sûr d'avoir son objet chanceux du jour ainsi que de savoir si aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour les Cancers. D'ailleurs, hier, normalement tout devait aller bien pour les Verseaux, il avait vérifié une centaine de fois en regardant les replays de l'émission – lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi – et la journée de Kuroko aurait dû être parfaite. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Shin-chan, ça te dit qu'on aille manger quelque part ?

Cela sortit le vert de ces pensées. Il se redressa – Takao s'était maintenant éloigné de lui – et accepta. Il devait se changer les idées.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux camarades se retrouvèrent à parcourir les rues de Tokyo à la recherche d'un endroit pas très cher pour déjeuner en ce dimanche midi. Le plus étonnant – surtout pour celui qui possédait l'œil de faucon -, c'est que les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte. Midorima était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'exploitait même pas son ami et… Et il était complètement silencieux aussi. Depuis tout ce temps, c'était le meneur de Shutoku qui faisait la conversation et il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Midorima était vraiment bizarre et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Quand bien même, le brun ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami et n'hésita pas à lui donner un coup dans la hanche, comme le ferait Kuroko à Kagami.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot !? se plaignit le vert, en massant sa chaire brûlante.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit !

Le lunetteux marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de remonter ses lunettes et de faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce que blablatait son ami.

\- Laisse tomber, Shin-chan. Tu te sens coupable, c'est ça ?

Au début, le lanceur de trois points voulu nier. Parce que franchement, ce n'était pas son genre de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il disait tout ce qu'il pensait et faisait ce qui lui semblait juste de faire. Il ne voyait aucun problème à accomplir une chose qui lui paraissait légitime, et cette photo devait à la base appartenir à Aomine. Ce dernier l'avait juste oublié chez lui et elle s'était perdu dans les décombres des autres clichés qu'il possédait de lui et de son ancienne équipe – Momoi en avait tellement fait aussi. Il savait que cette histoire entre les deux garçons remontait de mauvais souvenirs, il ne voulait en aucun cas les faire souffrir ou quoique ce soit d'autre ressemblant à ça. Mais quelque chose en lui lui avait presque crier qu'il devait rendre la photographie à son propriétaire, comme si il n'avait pas le droit d'en bénéficier, comme si il violait l'ancienne historie d'amour de Tetsuya et de Daiki. Il fallait qu'il la lui rende.

\- Oui.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cet imbécile l'ai gardé depuis tout ce temps dans sa poche et que comme par hasard, elle ressorte pile poil à l'anniversaire de Kuroko. Ah oui, ce jour-là était un jour de malchance pour les Cancers…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, t'a juste fait ce qu'il te semblait juste, comme d'habitude quoi.

Il se demandait même si Aomine l'avait fait exprès. Cette veste, il l'avait portée depuis plus de deux semaines, non ? C'était vraiment dégueulasse, elle était remplie de transpiration en plus. Comment Kuroko avait-il bien pu faire pour aimer un tel homme préhistorique que l'autre imbécile ?

\- Et puis, il y a autre chose de plus important que tu dois t'occuper. T'as pas le temps de penser à ces conneries, continua Takao, les bras derrière la tête.

Midorima s'arrêta de marcher le fixa sans comprendre où son ami voulait en venir. Ce dernier continua sa route et sans même jeter un regard au vert, déclara d'une voix douce :

\- Akashi. Il a des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment est-ce que-

\- C'est trop facile de lire en toi, Shin-chan. Puis oublie pas, on passe tout notre temps ensemble. Alors je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Ils se chamaillaient souvent ensemble, se taquinaient, n'étaient pas toujours d'accord et se disputaient sans cesse mais, Midorima ne pouvait pas contredire le fait que Takao était un véritable ami. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il fasse autant attention à lui, c'était surprenant, même si le brun exauçait pratiquement tous ses désirs. Il avait parlé du cas de Akashi juste à une seule personne, et c'était Kuroko. Mais le meneur avait réussi à deviner son inquiétude à l'égard de son ancien capitaine… Avait-il un visage spécial quand il pensait à lui ? Enfin bon, pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Akashi. Il allait juste arrêter de penser à toutes ces conneries - pour reprendre les mots de Takao – et allait déjeuner avec un très bon ami.

\- Allons manger des ramens.

\- Huh ? Toi, Shin-chan ? Manger des ramens ?

\- La ferme, Takao.

\- Wha, j'étais sûre que c'était Midorimacchi !

Kise se trouvait juste en face des deux garçons, accompagné de Kasamatsu qui paraissait ennuyer d'être ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kise ?

\- Avec Kasamatsu-sempai, on comptait manger quelque part. Mais comme je viens de t'entendre parler de ramens, pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ?

L'homme à lunette soupira. Lui qui pensait pouvoir oublier les événements de la veille, avec Kise il devinait bien que ça ne serait pas aussi facile que ça.

\- Dis, Midorimacchi. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Aominecchi ou de Kurokocchi ?

Ce ne fut vraiment pas long…

\- Tu me vois vraiment appeler ces deux-là pour leur demander s'ils vont bien ?

Kise rit nerveusement en affirmant les propos du vert, après tout ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Il était plutôt la personne qui s'inquiétait en secret mais qui gardait toujours cette impassibilité constante.

\- Bon, et si on allait manger ? J'ai vraiment faim, moi ! s'exclama Takao.

Les trois autres hommes acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le premier restaurant de nouille pas cher qu'ils croiseraient.

Cependant Kise se demandait vraiment s'il devrait vérifier que ses deux amis allaient bien.

 **oOoOo**

Par contre, à Yosen, Murasakibara n'en avait vraiment que faire de l'histoire de la photo. Bon d'accord, c'était triste pour Mine-chin et Kuro-chin, mais pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un petit bout de temps, s'étaient séparés alors que ça se voyait comme une fraise sur un fraisier qu'ils s'aimaient encore et avaient juste dû assumer devant tout Seirin, Muro-chin et Takao qu'ils avaient entretenu une relation qui n'était même pas censé être secrète, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Tout cela importait bien peu à Atsushi. Parce que lui-même, avait un problème. Un gros.

Rien ne l'intéressait.

Ni les femmes, ni les hommes. Les gens de sa classe se moquaient constamment de lui parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de copine, parce qu'il était toujours comme ça, et parce qu'apparemment il n'y aurait qu'un paquet de chips qui pourrait l'émoustiller et autres conneries de ce genre.

Bien évidemment, tout ce que les gens disaient de lui ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il commençait à avoir marre de n'être captiver par rien d'autre que ses snacks. Il fallait avouer que dans le temps, il avait un peu jalousé Aomine et Kuroko qui semblaient si heureux ensemble. Son envie de leur ressembler avait toutefois disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée quand il avait vu comment leur histoire s'était terminée. Mais avec cette histoire de photo, les choses auxquelles il pensait autrefois et ses souhaits anciens lui revenaient en tête, ce qui l'ennuyait particulièrement

Chez lui, il avait essayé un bon nombre de fois de s'exciter, en vain. Les films pornos, il trouvait ça dégoutant. Pareil pour les magazines érotiques que Aomine lui avait prêté il y a de cela des mois et qu'il ne lui avait jamais rendu. De même pour les Eroges que ses frères gardaient – mal - cachés dans un tiroir de sa chambre. Atsushi se demandait alors s'il était normal. Peut-être que je devrais accepter les déclarations que me font certaines filles ? Mais elles me quitteront tout de suite après mon manque d'initiative dans le couple, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que je devrais aller voir des prostitués ? Mais il se rappela bien vite qu'il n'avait que quinze ans et que de toute façon ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire ce genre de chose. Il fit même une moue dégoutée en pensant à cela. Rhaa, mais pourquoi se prenait-il la tête comme cela ? Se donnant quelques coups sur la tête, Murasakibara décida d'arrêter d'y penser.

\- Atsushi ?

\- Muro-chin, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

Il ne tint pas longtemps…

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'en avoir une.

Le petite rire gracieux de Tatsuya se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné et Atsushi rougit légèrement en remarquant enfin que sa réponse était un peu bête. Et gênante.

\- Je suis sorti avec une fille en deuxième année de collège.

\- Ah bon ? Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, tu es vraiment populaire. ~

\- Toi aussi tu es populaire, Atsushi. Avec tes manières d'enfant, tu les fais toutes craqués.

\- N'importe quoi… Et pourquoi ça s'est finit avec la fille ?

\- Parce que Taiga l'aimait aussi. Même si il était heureux pour moi, je voyais bien qu'il était aussi jaloux. Et triste. Alors j'ai pris sur moi et je l'ai quitté.

\- Eeeh…~

\- Pourquoi ce "Eh" aussi admiratif ?

\- Parce que tu es vraiment une bonne personne, Muro-chin.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants avant que Murasakibara ne dût raccrocher pour aller dîner.

Assit à sa place, le violet observait ses frères et sœurs disposés les couverts et les plats sur la table. Murasakibara n'avait pas de parents. Du moins il ne se rappelait plus vraiment d'eux tellement cela fait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Mais ça aussi, ça l'importait peu. D'ailleurs, le géant commençait à se demander si le fait qu'il ne soit éprit de rien – à part la nourriture - venait du fait que ses parents ne se soient jamais intéressés à lui tandis que ses trois frères et sa sœur étaient déjà tous trop grand pour n'avoir une quelconque attention envers le benjamin de la famille. Mais même si Atsuko, Ashihei et Asato s'occupaient de lui, il le voyait bien, que ces derniers voudraient vivre leur vie, une vie libre sans petit frère mineure à surveiller toute la sainte journée. Atsuko était enceinte après tout, et Ashihei avait toujours voulu étudier à l'étranger, tandis que Asato voulait devenir acteur, et Asahi était déjà parti depuis longtemps.

\- Ecoute, Atsushi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

En voyant leur mine sérieuse et dépité, le joueur de Yosen devina tout de suite que tous ses soupçons étaient fondés, et qu'ils allaient enfin être dit. Il semblerait qu'après tout ce temps, ils s'étaient décidés à parler, enfin du moins pour Atsuko.

\- Je vais aller vivre avec mon fiancé. J'ai déjà vingt-sept ans, je ne peux pas rester dans la maison familiale pour toujours. C'est la même chose pour Ashihei et Asato, eux aussi ils vont devoir partir un jour, et il faut que tu comprennes ça.

\- Ne parle pas en mon nom, Atsuko. Atsushi n'a que quinze ans et en tant qu'aîné, nous avons le devoir de veiller sur lui.

\- Ne me fait pas rire, Ashihei, on est ses tuteurs mais Atsushi peut se faire émanciper. Et ton rêve d'étudier à l'étranger, tu l'abandonnes comme ça ? T'as déjà l'argent qu'il te faut, t'a plus qu'à partir.

\- Tais-toi, je ne peux pas laisser mon petit frère tout seul. Qui viendra admirer ses matchs de basket ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou du basket.

\- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas le dire à papa et maman ?

\- Je te préviens, je vais-

\- D'accord. ~

Alors que Asato - vingt-quatre ans, premier cadet de la famille - n'avait absolument pas dit un mot puisqu'il soupirait toutes les deux secondes en observant ses fraternelles, Murasakibara qui commençait à être agacer de cette stupide dispute décida d'agir et de régler le problème avec un seul mot.

\- Cela ne te fait rien ? demanda la femme, incrédule.

\- T'es bien obligé, non ? Avec le bébé et tout ça. Et puis je sais que Ashi-chin veut partit en Angleterre, ça ne me dérange pas non plus, vas-y. Pareil pour toi Asa-chin, tu as promis que tu irais à Hollywood. De toute façon, cela m'indiffère si vous partez. Merci pour le repas. ~

Et il commença son plat. Le dîner fut d'ailleurs bien silencieux, aucuns des frères et sœurs ne savaient comment réagir après les mots de leur petit Atsushi. Ce dernier ne montrait aucuns sentiments sur son visage, comme à l'accoutumé, et paraissait juste s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Oh, et puis, c'était lui qui avait dit que cela lui indifférait s'ils partaient. Atsuko avait déjà fait sa valise, Asato aussi en cachette sûrement, et Ashihei la ferait après manger. En tout cas, elle, partait dès ce soir. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison remplie d'homme.

Comme prévu, quand Murasakibara se réveilla en pleine nuit, après s'être endormit sur le canapé devant la télé, une main toujours dans son paquet de chips, plus personne n'était à la maison. Il avait fouillé dans les chambres, dans la salle de bain, même dans les toilettes… Mais il n'y avait personne. Juste un mot écrit par Atsuko, posé sur la table du salon, disant comme quoi ils partaient et qu'ils l'aimaient. Tout ce que le violet avait dit était un pur mensonge bien sûr. Donc il ne s'étonna pas quand il fut pris d'une terrible douleur au cœur. C'est là qu'il réalisa que la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui, c'était sa famille – et peut être Muro-chin en passant, et Yosen et Teiko, mais surtout sa famille. Il décida néanmoins d'aller se coucher, il avait cours demain et entrainement qui plus est.

À moitié endormit, Atsushi n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquée. Ni les pas qui s'approchait de sa chambre. Ni sa porte s'ouvrir. C'est lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se poser contre son dos qu'il faillit avoir une attaque, pensant que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui. Mais il reconnut vite cette odeur, et se calma aussitôt.

\- Tu n'es pas parti finalement ?

\- Comme si je pouvais te laisser seul.

Le géant se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de Ashihei, et sanglota doucement.

De soulagement, sûrement.

 **oOoOo**

Pour d'autres, la journée du lundi avait complètement été glaciale. Du chemin pour aller au lycée jusqu'à l'heure de l'entraînement. D'ailleurs, il y avait un tel froid qu'aucun joueur de Seirin ne semblait motivé à jouer. Même Riko n'était pas concentré et en oubliait d'engueuler les membres de l'équipe. Kagami, lui, se sentait vraiment bizarre depuis qu'il avait vu cette putain de photo. C'était comme si elle lui avait tordu les entrailles pour en faire du boudin, et qu'on lui avait fait manger après. Et maintenant, quand il regardait Kuroko, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de… De se sentir bizarre, comme je le disais précédemment. D'ailleurs, le passeur n'avait pas pipé mot depuis ce jour, et son regard avait changé, il était encore plus vide qu'avant… Les membres de l'équipe étaient tellement angoissés à propos de l'état de leur passeur qu'ils faisaient réellement n'importe quoi et on ne pouvait plus appeler ce qu'ils faisaient du basket.

\- Ça suffit, on arrête l'entrainement.

C'était la voix de Riko. Elle avait compris qu'aujourd'hui ils ne pourraient rien faire. Même elle n'était pas en état. Pourtant, c'était juste à cause d'une vieille histoire qui ne les concernait même pas… Mais, c'était surtout de voir et d'avoir Kuroko dans cet état qui les empêchaient de se concentrer, pensa-t-elle. Hyuuga fit le premier à ranger le matériel. Il ne fallait pas discuter. Aujourd'hui il était nul, un point c'est tout. L'entraînement de demain sera triplé et comme cela ils rattraperont leur retard. Il fit suivi par les premières années, qui, la tête basse, essayait de ne pas croiser le regard des autres, honteux de leur jeu d'aujourd'hui. Kagami était estomaqué. Comment pouvait-ils abandonnés aussi vite juste à cause d'un peu… Un peu de quoi d'ailleurs ? Juste parce qu'ils étaient inquiets pour un coéquipier, ça y est, cela leur donnait le droit de jouer comme des merdes ? De laisser un entraînement non achever ? De partir, comme ça, la queue entre les jambes sans même avoir pris le temps de se reprendre ?

\- Je refuse.

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la voix pleine de détermination et de vigueur de Kuroko, son que personne n'avait entendu depuis samedi dernier.

\- Voyons, Kuroko-kun… commença Riko, tu vois bien que personne ne joue vraiment.

\- C'est de ma faute, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Et il s'inclina, comme cela. Le bleu avait toujours été si poli… Pourtant il se prit une claque sur le dos qui le fit se relever de suite.

\- Kagami-kun, c'est douloureux.

\- Idiot, t'es pas le seul fautif. Nous aussi on a notre part de responsabilité.

\- Kagami-kun… il lui sourit puis se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir et c'est chose faite.

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, enthousiasmé grâce à leur passeur.

\- Bon, qui est motivé pour un deuxième round ?

Maintenant, ils allaient souffrir. Les entraînements de la coach, quand elle était motivée, était encore plus horrible que d'habitude…

 **oOoOo**

Kise marchait – courrait presque – dans les rues en direction de chez Aomine. En même temps, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait dire au bleu, et se demandait bien pourquoi il se pressait comme ça si il stressait à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Cependant le blond ralentit le pas quand une pensée traversa son esprit. Devait-il se confesser ? Non, non, non, non. Jamais. Déjà, Aomine était fou de Kuroko - c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche - et en plus de ne pas partager ses sentiments, il ne pourrait jamais ressentir quoique ce soit envers lui. Ça aussi, il en était sûr. Ils n'avaient jamais été qu'amis, et le métis ne pourrait jamais voir au-delà d'une telle relation entre eux. En plus, si il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il se faisait rejeter, Ryouta savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il ne pourrait même plus rester près de lui, à moins de cinquante mètres. C'était clairement impossible qu'il le lui dise, c'était la pire des idées, une absurdité, une infamie, une-

Il arrêta de penser quand, au moment de tourner dans la rue qui menait jusqu'à l'habitat de Daiki, il aperçut Kuroko qui s'apprêtait à sonner.

Malheur ! Il était arrivé avant lui !

Et maintenant, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, Aomine accepterait ses sentiments, ils s'embrasseraient, coucheraient ensemble, sortiraient à nouveau avec l'autre, se marieraient et auraient trois enfants adopté – un noir, un blond et un asiatique.

. . .

Il pensait vraiment à tout et n'importe quoi.

N'empêche, la vue d'Aomine tenant – mal – deux bambins dans ses bras tandis que Kuroko donnerait le biberon au dernier bébé disparut aussitôt de ses pensées quand il vit le bleu hésité quelques secondes à appuyer sur la sonnette pour enfin partir sans n'avoir rien fait. Il eut envie de l'appeler pour l'encourager parce qu'il avait quand même eut la bravoure de venir jusqu'ici mais, lui-même n'eut pas les couilles de le faire – d'interpeller Kuroko, je veux dire.

Il avait trop peur de l'image du ménage parents homosexuels - trois enfants adoptés d'origines complètement différentes.

Si Kurokocchi n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter Aominecchi, moi je l'aurai ! pensa-t-il.

Son courage disparut immédiatement quand il aperçut Aomine, emmitouflé dans sa couette, sa chambre dans un désordre total, une aura noire l'entourant.

\- Daiki est d'une humeur massacrante depuis ces derniers jours, mais ne fait pas attention à lui.

Sur ce, Maman Aomine s'en alla à son travail, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la petite chambre extrêmement sale.

\- Euh… Aominecchi ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, laissant l'autre dans un horrible silence qui lui faisait presque peur. Après un moment, le mannequin soupira et s'assit sur le matelas, observant la forme du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait sous tous ses draps. D'un seul coup, il ne voyait plus les mauvaises ondes du bleu. Il avait juste l'impression d'être dans un rêve, seul à seul avec la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Ne pouvant contrôler sa main, il tira doucement sur la couverture, juste pour apercevoir le haut du crâne de son ami, et posa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec toute la douceur du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Euh…

\- T'essayes de me réconforter ?

Daiki se redressa d'un coup, tapant dans la main de son ami, mais ne le regardant pas une seule fois dans les yeux.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi.

Oh. D'accord. Désolé. Il avait envie de lui dire ça mais aucuns mots n'arrivaient à sortir de sa bouche. Serrant les poings, il serrait les dents tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient se casser sous le coup. Le silence dans la pièce alors que l'autre était toujours assit sur son lit, attira l'attention du métis, qui finalement se tourna pour observer son ami. Et à la vue de ce visage emplie de tristesse lui… Brisa presque le cœur.

\- Oi, Kise… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il voulut à son tour poser une main sur le menton de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais ce fut à son tour de se prendre une claque sur son membre.

\- Tu ne te confies jamais à moi, Aominecchi… Tu souffres tout le temps en silence, quitte à te détruire de l'intérieur et… Et tu oublies que nous sommes là. Que _je_ suis là.

\- Kise…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Kurokocchi et toi ? Explique-moi, je comprendrais sûrement. Quoi qu'il s'est passé entre vous, je ne jugerai pas. Je… Je pourrai même peut-être trouver une solution pour… pour vous deux.

Ce n'était pas hypocrite, Kise voulait juste le bonheur de ces deux amis, même si des fois il se contredisait à cause de son trop plein d'amour pour le bleu. Aomine soupira, et se gratta le derrière de la tête, ennuyé. On aurait dit que Ryouta allait pleurer et ça le faisait chier. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un Shonen où la force de l'amitié était plus fort que tout – sauf qu'il ne savait en rien des sentiments du mannequin à son égard. L'amitié, l'amour et les trucs du genre s'il y en avait d'autre, il n'était vraiment pas fort dans ce domaine. Mais bon, il devait apparemment faire un effort. Kise n'avait pas tort, ils étaient amis après tout.

\- Y'aura jamais… De solutions entre Tetsu et moi.

Le joueur de Kaijou releva la tête, étonné que le bleu se décide à parler ?

\- J'en ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à ma mère. Mais en gros, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

Écoutant avec attention, concentré au maximum, l'ancien air comblé et amoureux qui apparaissait sur la figure de Daika n'échappa pas à Ryouta qui se mit à penser que c'était avec ce visage qu'il était le plus beau.

 **oOoOo**

Au même moment, Kagami marchait jusqu'à chez Kuroko sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait pensé à lui alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs et avait décider de sortir pour se changer les idées. Et le voilà ici maintenant. Il ferait mieux de partir avant d'être prit pour un stalker ou un voyeur… Faisant demi-tour, l'Ace de Seirin rentra violemment contre un petit corps qui arrivait par derrière, et eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper par la main pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'aurai pu me faire mal.

Cette voix… Il la connaissait.

\- Kuroko ?

\- Ah, Kagami-kun.

Les deux se regardèrent quelques instants sans savoir quoi se dire. Ce fut lorsqu'un corbeau cria à plein poumon que le roux se décida à entamer la conversation.

\- Tu étais de sorti ?

\- …Oui. Tu voulais me voir ?

\- …Oui.

\- Entre, Kagami-kun.

Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, salué la famille de son coéquipier et s'être assit sur sa chaise de bureau, Taiga n'eut même pas à lui demander quelque chose que le passeur répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- J'étais censé allé chez Aomine-kun, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de sonner. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour.

\- Ah.

Ça avait l'air… Dur d'en parler. Et cela ne plaisait du tout pas au rouge qui haïssait l'expression sur le faciès de Tetsuya. L'amour pouvait vraiment être dévastateur… Il n'avait jamais réellement été amoureux - la fille qui sortait avec Himuro… En vérité il voulait juste garder son frère pour lui tout seul. C'était gamin mais à cette époque, il en était un – et il ne voulait jamais l'être. Si seulement il savait…

\- Kuroko… T'as vraiment pas l'air à l'aise avec cette histoire. Celle entre Aomine et toi.

Le petit baissa la tête, avant de la hocher affirmativement.

\- C'est une histoire simple mais compliquée en même temps.

\- Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas me la raconter ? Si tu veux hein, je ne te force en rien.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du passeur. Kagami était Kagami. Il était curieux et inquiet.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Kagami fixa alors Kuroko, prêt à l'écouter avec toute la concentration qu'il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je crois que j'avais toujours été amoureux de Aomine-kun.

Ce fut les premiers mots d'une longue histoire qui allait commencer…

* * *

 **Héhéhéhéhé le prochain chapitre, le flash back de l'histoire entre Aomine et Kuroko ! Alors qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Cette photo qui a foutu la merde partout, elle m'a bien fait rire l'air de rien. Midorima qui s'en veut ? Takao qui essaye de le réconforter (et qui se trouvait dans son lit, hum hum) ? L'histoire de Murasakibara (fallait bien qu'il ait son moment de gloire, le pauvre...) ? La pauvre histoire d'Himuro ? x) A quoi est-ce que réfléchissait Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire à Aomine ? Kise qui se rebelle contre son "amoureux" ? Aomine qui décide de se confier ? La même pour Kuroko envers Kagami ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Kuroko et Aomine ?**

 **J'avais oublié de vous demander, à votre avis, qui est le petit ami de Momoi ?**

 **D'ailleurs comme vous avez sans doute dû le remarquer, pas de flash back à la fin de ce chapitre parce que le prochain chap sera un flash back.**

 **Merci beaucoup de me lire en tout cas, oubliez pas, un commentaire, un avis, une critique ou quelconque, j'accepte et je lis tout.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	8. Bleu Turquoise & Bleu Saphir

**Heeey, après 10 jours d'absence, je suis enfin de retour ! Je prenais de petites vacances et... Non en fait, j'avais une tonne de chose à faire (mes devoirs, dur dur la terminale) et pas un moment pour écrire. En plus, j'ai commencé Daiya No Ace et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce manga et j'ai dû terminé les 75 épisodes avant de me décider à écrire parce que je voulais trop savoir la suite, et maintenant je ship trop MiyuSawa et breeef. J'avais déjà prévu ça en postant les deux chapitres à la suite donc voilà. Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture.**

 **Couple : Ça à l'air de se jouer entre le AoKuro, le AoKise, le KagaKuro et le AkaKuro. Mais ça va finir en partouze tout ça, je le sens...**

 **Disclaimer : La GDM de l'époque de Teiko, aussi mignonne qu'elle soit, ne m'appartient pas. :(**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : J'avais tellement envie d'écrire ce jour là, et quand l'inspiration est là... Mais pour le chapitre 8, j'ai prit tout mon temps haha. J'étais brune mais maintenant mes cheveux sont d'un violet/rouge, et ma moyenne générale n'augmente pas. :( Alala Kagami... Mais que va-t-il tenter ? J'avoue que l'ambiance dans ma fiction est tout le temps lourde, les pauvres. x) Pour Momoi, j'avoue que ce sont les pensées de Riko qui se sont dévoilés. Pour Midorima, j'ai oublié d'écrire la scène où il engueule Takao haha mais après je me suis dit que c'était pas grave parce qu'en fait, il a l'habitude de ce genre de situation, leur relation est vraiment... Complexe. x) Eh oui ! Murasakibara la dit ! C'est celui qui a l'air le plus con qui est le plus intelligent ! Oui, c'est des batards, même moi je les aime pas. :( J'espère que le flash-back va te plaire, moi j'ai bien ris en l'écrivant. x)**

 **lys0212 : Merci beaucoup, tu me fais tellement plaisir, parce que moi je ne qualifie pas du tout ma fic de "géniale", je trouve qu'elle a encore beaucoup de défaut... :) En tout cas, contente que tu la trouve intéressante ! Même moi je suis intriguée par mes propres personnages haha. Voici le passé tant attendu. ;)**

 **Laana-chan : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. :) Pour AoKuro, c'était évident ! Après la suite... Je plains Kise aussi... Mais je suis un peu comme lui en fait haha. En fait à sa place, j'aurai fait la même chose. Voici le chapitre tant attendu !**

 **Guest : C'est sûre que c'est bizarre mais je trouve que ça reste shippable. x)**

* * *

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Kuroko avait toujours été amoureux de Aomine. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, tard dans la soirée, dans ce gymnase où de nombreuses rumeurs se faisaient entendre à cause de lui, il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre, mais tout de suite il avait su que quelque chose de spécial allait se passer. Très vite, ils devinrent amis, Aomine le surnomma même "Tetsu". Kuroko était vraiment heureux de l'avoir près de lui car sa présence l'apaisait, lui donnait du courage et… Il lui faisait du bien. Au début, ils ne se voyaient que tard, dans ce gymnase où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Puis quand Akashi remarqua le petit bleu, ils pouvaient aussi se voir pendant les entraînements, puis pendant les matchs, et ils étaient devenu tellement proche qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, même après les cours. Soit pour aller au Maji Burger – Aomine prenant une montagne d'hamburger et Kuroko se satisfaisant d'un milkshake à la vanille-, soit pour aller l'un chez l'autre.

Ils ne se lassèrent jamais de ces journées passés ensemble. Ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout, et rester ensemble tout le temps ne les dérangeait absolument pas. C'était aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisés les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient quand même attendu un an avant de se confesser et de pouvoir enfin sortir ensemble. Mais au moins pendant ce temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et surtout à plus aimer l'autre. C'est ce que Kuroko pensait. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait de leur histoire comme si c'était hier. Une belle histoire d'amour qu'ils avait vécu pendant une année également. Peut-être que s'il s'était confessé avant, s'il avait osé le faire, ils auraient pu partager plus de moment ensemble. C'était la seule chose que le passeur regrettait presque. Parce que ce point marquant de sa vie avait été parfait, et il ne le changerait pour rien au monde, pas même pour un millier de milkshake.

Et voilà que maintenant il devait résumer leur histoire.

Comment ils étaient tombés amoureux, comment ils s'étaient séparés, les conditions de cette démarche, les conséquences de cette acte…

En gros, voilà comment tout avait commencé, un jour d'été pendant leur deuxième année de collège à Teiko.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Oi, Tetsu. Tu viens ?_

 _\- Je suis déjà là, Aomine-kun._

 _Daiki sursauta en s'apercevant que son ami se trouvait réellement juste à côté de lui, le nez plongé dans un bouquin sûrement ennuyeux. Il avait déjà essayé de lire quelques livres de son ami mais avait toujours fini par s'endormir. En même temps, lui et la lecture…_

 _\- Faut vraiment que t'arrête d'apparaître comme ça, j'vais finir par avoir un AVC t'sais._

 _\- J'ai toujours été là, c'est juste toi qui ne m'a pas vu._

 _Le grand bleu marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches, suivit de près par Kuroko. Ils avaient entraînement dans cinq minutes et ils devaient y arriver à l'heure s'ils ne voulaient pas subir les remontrances de leur capitaine. Ils arrivèrent finalement pile à l'heure, juste au moment où Akashi allait expliquer ce que tout le monde allait faire aujourd'hui. Le coach lui laissait quartier libre car il savait à quel point ce garçon était intelligent et où il pouvait emmener cette équipe._

 _\- Cette séance est très importante puisque nous avons dans deux jours un match amical contre le club du collège Sakurazawa, et leur équipe est réputé pour leur puissance et leur défense._

 _Même prévenu à la dernière minute de ce match, tous les joueurs ici présent – même Akashi même si il insistait sur l'entraînement - ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça - connaissant leur propre force - Kuroko, lui, stressait un peu. Parce que d'accord, l'équipe de Teiko était puissante et le bleu croyait en ses coéquipiers mais il avait déjà vu Sakurazawa en action et ils devaient très bien les égaler. Même s'ils avaient maintenant leur nouveau membre, Kise Ryouta._

 _\- Réveille-toi Tetsu, on commence._

 _Kuroko avait toujours eut confiance en ses coéquipiers, mais il était malencontreusement le genre de personne qui pensait trop. Quand cette mauvaise habitude lui prenait, il ne pouvait être plus heureux que d'avoir ce visage aussi indifférent à tout car personne ne pouvait remarquer ses humeurs et ses inquiétudes. Personne, sauf une personne. Bien entendu, il fallait que ce soit son meilleur ami, celui auquel il aurait voulu le moins embêter avec ses problèmes. Sans que Tetsuya ne sache pourquoi, Daiki arrivait toujours a deviné quand quelque chose le tracassait. Pourtant, c'était le petit bleu qui observait le grand, pas le contraire. Ou alors, peut-être que Kuroko ne se rendait pas compte que Aomine s'intéressait à lui plus qu'il ne le pensait. C'était d'ailleurs après cet entraînement spécial censé les menés à la victoire contre Sakurazawa que le passeur comprit définitivement que l'ailier fort s'attardait sur son visage plus que lui-même ne s'attardait sur celui de ce dernier. En effet, Tetsuya était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et prenait encore plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé pour se changer. Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes que Daiki s'impatientait, appelant son ami toutes les secondes pour que ce dernier se dépêche. C'est là qu'il avait vu ses yeux. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide qui paraissait crier quelque chose que personne ne pouvait entendre. Sauf lui._

 _\- Pourquoi tu flippes ? Au pire, c'est juste un match d'entraînement._

 _Le plus petit sursauta. Cette fois-ci, il avait bien entendu. Peut-être que c'était parce que Aomine avait pris cette voix si douce qu'il n'utilisait qu'en sa présence. Se mordant la joue et serrant les poings, le garçon fantôme ne put répondre à son ami, ayant trop honte._

 _\- Tu peux me le dire tu sais, c'est pas comme si j'allais me moquer de toi._

 _Etrangement – ou pas, vu qu'il connaissait très bien son ami - le passeur de Teiko avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cela._

 _\- Ma grand-mère vient voir le match, elle a insisté auprès du coach. Et maintenant, je sens que je vais encore tomber._

 _Il y eut un silence._

 _Un long._

 _Puis Aomine se mit à rire. Tellement qu'il se plia en deux, tenant son ventre qui lui faisait maintenant horriblement mal, suffocant comme un malade. Il avait parlé trop vite… Kuroko avait déjà deviné que la réaction de son ami serait comme cela et pour toute réponse à cet éclat, il soupira._

 _\- T'es sérieux, Tetsu, t'as peur juste parce que ta grand-mère va te regarder jouer ?_

 _Parce que le grand savait très bien que le petit n'aurait jamais honte que sa famille vienne le soutenir, même pour un match d'entraînement._

 _\- C'est la première fois qu'un membre de ma famille vient._

 _\- Et du coup, tu penses que tu vas mal jouer ?_

 _Tetsuya hocha la tête._

 _\- Alala, t'es vraiment sans espoir._

 _Le petit ne répondit rien, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas du tout aidé à se calmer, il s'était en fait juste bien moquer de lui. Bon, ses parents – à Aomine - n'étaient jamais venus voir un seul de ses matchs donc le grand bleu ne savait pas ce que pouvait ressentir l'autre mais quand même, il pouvait essayer de le comprendre un peu…. Remarquant que son ami commençait à se vexer – parce qu'il fallait bien le croire, Kuroko était un peu susceptible – Aomine devina qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour se faire "pardonner". Mais aussi trouver un moyen pour que le petit bleu se détendre et arrête de penser à sa grand-mère._

 _C'est alors qu'il exécuta un mouvement qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. En fait, il n'avait même pas réfléchi, ce n'était même pas une idée ou une éclaire de lucidité. Cela s'était fait tout seul. Peut-être à force de regarder cette lèvre doucement torturé par les dents blanches de son ami._

 _Aomine avait embrassé Kuroko._

 _C'était timide. C'était doux. C'était spontané._

 _C'était parfait._

 _Réflexion faite, Daiki avait réussi. Il n'avait jamais été aussi calme._

 **oOoOo**

 _Ils les avaient complètement écrasés. Tellement que l'équipe de Sakurazawa, même le coach, était reparti en pleurant, ce qui avait peiné Tetsuya. Mais lorsque Aomine avait entouré un de ses bras autour de son cou pour le féliciter de toutes ses "supers passes" comme il l'avait dit, Kuroko n'avait pu que rougir et oublier le chagrin et la pitié qu'il avait ressentis pour ses adversaires. Devant ses yeux, il n'y avait que Aomine. Aomine qui le serrait contre lui, Aomine qui le complimentait, Aomine qui l'avait embrassé hier… Aomine qui avait recommencé juste avant le match, puis quand tout le monde fut changé et parti._

 _Depuis lors, cette scène du vestiaire était devenue comme une habitude, une routine. Avant chaque match, Tetsuya et Daiki s'embrassaient pour s'encourager même si ils n'en avaient pas forcément besoin. Et après chaque match, c'était la même chose, mais cette fois pour se féliciter. Toujours en cachette, ils se doutaient bien que les autres de l'équipe ne comprendraient pas ce… rituel. Kuroko avait toujours été le dernier à sortir du vestiaire, Aomine l'avait toujours attendu, de ce fait personne ne pouvait se douter de quelque chose. Au début, c'était de petits baisers timides et sans sentiments. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours et les semaines passaient, les deux garçons se laissaient allés, devenant plus passionnés, langoureux, ardent… Durant ses moment-là, ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entouraient, ne se concentrant que sur eux-mêmes et sur leurs lèvres dansantes ensemble, ressentant une multitude de tourbillon d'émotions qui les faisaient oublier tout le reste. Tellement qu'il ne fit même pas attention à leur capitaine qui venait d'ouvrir la porte parce qu'il avait selon lui, oublier quelque chose. Ce fut le bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur qui les firent sortir de leur transe, et le fait de voir Akashi, les yeux écarquillés, les regardant comme si il avait aperçu et comprit et que les extraterrestre existaient._

 _\- A-Akashi-kun…_

 _En entendant la voix de son coéquipier, le capitaine se reprit tout de suite et leur demanda de se dépêcher parce que le match allait bientôt commencé. Et il partit sans demander son reste, sans chercher à prendre ce qu'il avait oublié._

 _Si il avait vraiment oublié quelque chose._

 _Pendant les deux jours qui passèrent, Akashi était toujours le même. Il n'avait montré aucune trace de dégout, de gêne ou de quelconque sentiments qui auraient pu embarrassé les deux bleus. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et c'était le mieux à faire, les trois le pensait. Cependant, le troisième jour, alors que Tetsuya marchait rapidement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son "ami" qui l'attendait dehors car le bleu avait oublié des livres de son casier, il croisa juste devant la sortie son capitaine qui semblait l'attendre, ses pupilles rouges fixées dans les siennes._

 _\- Kuroko, il faut que je te parle._

 _Le cœur du bleu battait d'un coup un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine. Vu le regard de son capitaine, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Avait-il attendu le moment où il serait seul pour lui faire la morale ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _Akashi soupira, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était trop dur et trop lourd pour lui, et qu'il allait enfin relâcher toute cette pression. Ses yeux montraient toujours ce même sentiment étrange que seul Akashi avait. Une émotion si compliquée à expliquer, à décrire. Un mélange de solitude, de dureté et autre chose de vraiment très triste._

 _\- Akashi-kun… ?_

 _\- Je le savais._

 _Kuroko pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce que son capitaine voulait dire, et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui poser une question, ce dernier y répondit._

 _\- Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Aomine et toi._

 _Le cœur de Tetsuya sembla se compresser dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler de ça avec Akashi, pas du tout même. Pourtant, il changea d'avis quand le regard de son coéquipier changea, s'adoucissant légèrement._

 _\- Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien contre…votre relation. Cela ne me dérange aucunement, même._

 _L'air sembla enfin réussir à passer à travers la barrière de ses voies respiratoires. Pour tout vous avouer, Kuroko ne respirait plus depuis quelques secondes. Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Akashi serait contre mais… Aomine et lui… Ils étaient deux garçons, cela pouvait paraître bizarre pour d'autres personnes et ce n'est pas que Kuroko n'assumait pas, au contraire, c'est juste que la Génération des Miracles était ses meilleurs amis, et en perdre un juste à cause… d'une relation compliquée serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver._

 _\- Sache juste qu'il y a un petit problème avec le fait que vous soyez ensemble._

 _Inquiet, son estomac se remit à faire des saltos alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qui pourrait déranger son ami._

 _\- Ah oui… ?_

 _\- Si quelque chose arrivait à l'un d'entre vous, cela pourrait pousser l'autre à agir en conséquence et tout cela ferait en pâtir sur l'équipe. Alors…Prenez soin l'un de l'autre._

 _Il y avait une petite erreur dans ce que disait Akashi. Kuroko et Aomine n'était pas en couple, mais le bleu était tellement content que son capitaine le prenne de cette façon qu'il ne le corrigea même pas, se contentant d'attraper les mains du rouge et de les serrer, fort, le fixant droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Merci, Akashi-kun._

 _Akashi se sentit rougir. C'était le petit sourire timide de Tetsuya. Ce sourire si important pour Seijuro car les lèvres du garçon ne s'étiraient presque jamais sauf quand il voyait celles de son ami le faire. Voilà donc que lui aussi se mettait à sourire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de fragrant mais cela suffit pour que Kuroko soit encore plus heureux. Voir les deux garçons dans cet état, c'était vraiment rare. Heureusement que Momoi ne trainait pas dans les environs sinon elle aurait à tout prix insister pour pouvoir immortaliser la scène avec une photo._

 _\- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur, Kuroko._

 _Sur ce, le capitaine fit demi-tour et s'en alla, son visage reprenant ses traies habituels. Sur son chemin, il croisa bien évidement Aomine qui attendait l'autre, et Akashi le jaugea avec dédain. Ce dernier le remarqua et ne comprit pas pourquoi le rouquin l'avait aussi mal regardé. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés et Daiki était même venu à l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui._

 _\- A demain, marmonna quand même le grand par politesse, quand Akashi le dépassa._

 _Mais au lieu que le rouge continu sa route, il s'arrêta. Et dos au bleu, il parla d'une voix sèche :_

 _\- Je te préviens, il fit une pause le temps de se retourner et d'observer le bleu qui fit de même, ancrant son regard le plus terrifiant dans celui de son interlocuteur, si tu fais du mal à Kuroko, tu le regretteras._

 _Aomine ne put répondre, Akashi était déjà partit et Kuroko le rejoignait en courant._

 _C'était la première fois que Seijuro se montrait de cette façon devant le futur joueur de Touou, et ce dernier en frissonnait encore._

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Aomine-kun ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ?_

 _Aomine qui avait le nez dans une de ses revus érotiques sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question._

 _\- Euh… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout d'un coup ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi._

 _Non, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas parce qu'il refusait de comprendre et de mettre des mots sur leur relation depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait le plus petit. Kuroko était toujours si indifférent à tout, et la plus grande peur du bleu était que ce dernier rejette ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui était différent… Peut-être qu'il pouvait se jeter à l'eau._

 _\- C'est pas difficile à comprendre ce que l'on est, tenta-t-il, espérant que le message était bien passé._

 _\- Moi je ne sais pas._

 _Il fallait croire que Kuroko le faisait exprès._

 _\- Bah, vu ce qu'on fait, comment on le fait… y'a pas à chercher loin._

 _\- Eclaire-moi, Aomine-kun._

 _\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._

 _\- Non je ne sais pas._

 _-Arrête de faire l'imbécile, Tetsu. T'es plus intelligent que moi et même moi j'ai compris, soupira le métissé._

 _\- Il faut croire alors que je suis un idiot._

 _\- Bien-sûr que non. Tu cherches juste à me le faire dire._

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai._

 _\- Je vais pas rentrer dans ton jeu._

 _\- Puisque je te dis que je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Si, tu comprends._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Rhaaa, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu comprends pas que je t'aime, quand même !?_

 _Il y a un long silence durant lequel, Aomine très gêné, se gratta le derrière de la tête, comme il le faisait tout le temps quand il était embarrassé._

 _\- Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… en fait… Je…_

 _Il s'enfonçait complètement et ferait mieux de se taire… Il était complètement tombé dans son piège, tel l'imbécile qu'il était. Voyant du coin de l'œil le regard de Kuroko toujours fixé sur lui, le garçon décida de "fuir" – parce qu'après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps pour discuter des mots qui devaient d'être dit – et replongea dans son magazine._

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas, Aomine-kun._

 _Ce dernier ne bougea pas, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il regardait._

 _\- Parce que je ressens la même chose pour toi._

 _Le magazine maintenant sur le sol, Kuroko put voir le sourire d'Aomine qui était si grand qu'il illumina le bleu de plein fouet. Et le garçon amoureux pouvait bien le dire : Aomine Daiki était réellement une lumière._

 **oOoOo**

 _Quand ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble, ils ne tardèrent pas à l'annoncer à leur équipe. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur cacher cela et de toute façon cela aurait bien été découvert un jour ou l'autre. Tout le monde avait bien réagi, ou du moins avait eu l'air. Murasakibara avait continué à manger, Midorima avait dit que leurs histoires n'étaient pas ses affaires, Kise avait sauté partout en s'esclaffant qu'il le savait et Momoi avait frapper son ami d'enfance parce qu'il lui avait soi-disant volé l'amour de sa vie. Daiki l'avait aussi dit à sa mère. En fait, il l'avait fait le soir-même, parce qu'il ne lui cachait rien et il savait qu'elle serait heureuse pour lui._

 _\- C'est super, Daiki ! En plus, j'adore Tetsuya-kun. Invite le plus souvent, ok ? avait-elle répondu avec son plus beau sourire._

 _Elle semblait si contente pour son fils que cela réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier. Ses parents étaient en instance de divorce et il savait que c'était dur pour sa mère, mais maintenant ils allaient être comblés à deux._

 _\- On s'entendait vraiment pas bien, lui et moi, expliqua le grand bleu au petit._

 _\- Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me marier avec un tel connard. Heureusement que Daiki t'a trouvé, Tetsu-kun, t'es tout le contraire de mon ex-mari. Je veux un beau mariage._

 _Kuroko se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Shinobu était tellement décontracté avec lui… Quand elle ne l'appelait pas "Tetsu-kun", c'était "mon gendre" et c'était un peu embarrassant. De plus, elle faisait ça devant son fils, ce qui le gênait encore plus. Même Daiki faisait la morale à sa mère, rougissant légèrement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se conduire comme une ado._

 _Les semaines passèrent très vites, et une moitié d'année s'était déjà écoulé. Kuroko ne pouvait pas croire que cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il était en couple avec son "meilleur ami". Ils étaient d'ailleurs complètement dans leur bulle._

 _Tellement, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Akashi et Kise avaient plutôt l'air irrités._

 **oOoOo**

 _\- A…Aomi…ne-kun…_

 _Le corps du plus grand retomba sur celui du plus petit. Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Bien évidemment, l'envie s'était fait ressentir une multitude de fois avant, mais les deux garçons avaient décidé de prendre leur temps, et maintenant ils venaient de franchir un cap. Un cap que Kuroko n'aurait jamais pensé passer. Il était petit, frêle et inébranlable. De ce fait, il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un – à part Momoi – puisse s'intéresser à lui. Et Aomine n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant d'émotion pouvait apparaître sur le visage de Kuroko quand on lui faisait l'amour. Cette journée avait d'ailleurs été parfaite. Sa mère n'était pas là alors ils avaient passé la journée entière collé l'un contre l'autre, à regarder la télé et à manger n'importe quoi. Tetsuya avait même mangé plus que d'habitude, ce qui avait enchanter le plus grand._

 _Quand la matinée arriva et que Daiki se réveilla à cause d'un bruit quelconque, il pensa tout de suite que cette journée allait aussi être exquise. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée, faisant apparaître une femme qui se trouvait être sa mère._

 _\- Daiki, je rentre en vitesse pour te dire que… Wow. Heureusement que Tetsuya-kun n'est pas une fille sinon j'serai déjà grand-mère…_

 _\- Mais tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer !? s'égosilla l'adolescent._

 _\- C'est ma maison ici, je fais ce que je veux je te rappelle._

 _\- Mais même, c'est ma chambre !_

 _Tout ce boucan réveilla le petit endormi qui sentit son cœur le lâcher quand il aperçut Shinobu entrain de lui faire coucou de sa main, lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi_

 _\- Aomine-san…_

 _\- Bonjour Tetsu-kun ! Je disais justement à Daiki que ça m'arrangeait bien que tu sois un homme, avec tous ses problèmes de contraception et d'oubli de protection… Non mais parce que, les garçons, c'est super important de se protéger. Avec les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, et tout et tout… Faut pas jouer avec ça hein._

 _\- Maman, est-ce que tu peux sortir, bordel ? Tu déranges._

 _\- Je disais ça juste pour vous hein… J'espère que vous avez fait le teste au moins._

 _Aomine, au bout des limites que lui avait accordé sa patience, lui balança son boxer avant de s'apercevoir que c'était celui de Kuroko. Ce dernier rougit encore plus et se cacha sous les couvertures, se demandant bien ce qu'il fichait ici. Maman Aomine rit puis s'en alla en disant qu'elle aimait bien les sous-vêtements de son gendre et qu'elle lui en achèterait pour son prochain anniversaire. Kuroko n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé._

 _\- Excuse-moi… J'avais pas vu que c'était le tien et…_

 _Finalement il décida de se taire en remarquant qu'il s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose. Il tira alors sur les couvertures pour faire sortir son partenaire, l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et lui fit un sourire carnassier._

 _\- De toute façon, elle sera amenée à nous voir faire ça beaucoup de fois… Il fallait bien une première fois à tout._

 _Kuroko lui donna un coup de coude dans la hanche avant de se tourner vers le mur, boudant._

 _Daiki de son côté, rigolait sans essayer de calmer son amoureux, imaginant sa mère offrant des boxers de mauvais gout à son petit ami pour le jour de sa naissance._

 _Il ne savait pas encore que ce jour n'allait jamais arriver._

 **oOoOo**

 _Cela faisait deux semaines que Aomine n'était pas venu en cours. Akashi était vraiment aigri parce que l'absent ratait tous les entrainements tandis que les autres membres commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter, même si Midorima et Murasakibara ne le montrait pas vraiment. Kuroko avait essayé d'aller chez son petit ami mais il n'y avait jamais personne. Même sa mère n'était pas présente. On aurait dit… que la famille Aomine avait disparu. Satsuki qui avait toujours été proche de cette famille était vraiment très inquiète et au bord de la syncope. Il en était de même pour Tetsuya mais ce dernier décida tout de même de faire confiance à l'homme qu'il aimait._

 _\- Il fait vraiment ce qu'il lui plait, celui-là, dit Akashi avec agacement, un jour d'entrainement où le bleu n'était toujours pas venu._

 _\- Il doit sûrement avoir ses raisons, Akashi-kun. Je suis sûre qu'il nous dira tout à son retour._

 _Chaque jour qui passait rendait Akashi un peu plus en colère et Kuroko devait toujours le calmer. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à continuer quand la grande porte du gymnase s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apercevoir une personne que tout le monde connaissait très bien._

 _\- Aomine-kun._

 _\- Yo._

 _Tetsuya aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son "yo" car c'est tout ce que son partenaire avait à lui dire après une disparition de plusieurs semaines, mais tous ses mots furent ravalés quand il aperçut le visage de Daiki. Ce dernier avait quelques pansements sur la joue et le front et un œil au beurre noir. Satsuki, elle, ne se gêna pas pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami d'enfance avant de lui donner une multitude de coups sur le torse._

 _\- Sais-tu à quel point on s'est inquiété !? Et toi, t'arrive avec ton "yo", comme si de rien n'était !_

 _\- Désolé, Satsu… s'excusa le bleu._

 _Il avait vraiment l'air désolé et cela suffit à apaiser la jeune fille ainsi que son amant. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le dérangeait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Aomine-kun… ?_

 _L'ambiance qui était déjà lourde, se refroidit encore plus. Il semblait – juste en voyant comment son visage s'était peu à peu déformer, que Aomine ne voulait pas en parler. Pourtant, il sourit doucement, pointant d'un doigt son visage tuméfié._

 _\- Ah, tu parles de ça ? J'me suis battu avec un groupe de délinquant la dernière fois et j'ai fini à l'hôpital._

 _\- Mais pourquoi il n'y avait personne chez toi ? S'exclama Momoi, encore en colère. J'ai appelé tellement de fois mais personne ne m'a répondu !_

 _Daiki se gratta la tête, détournant le regard pour ne pas que la jeune fille lise en lui._

 _\- Ma mère le sait même pas, elle est parti en voyage._

 _\- Ne nous refais plus jamais un coup pareil, Dai-chan !_

 _\- Ouais, ouais._

 _Akashi fixa le bleu longuement, un air suspicieux sur son faciès. De son visage, on pouvait comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde à l'histoire du grand. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait même pas pitié du blessé et lui demanda de jouer pour pouvoir rattraper toutes ses séances manquées. Kuroko de son côté, décida lui aussi de ne rien dire, ils parleraient plus tard, dans les vestiaires. Le petit bleu essaya plutôt de dissuader son capitaine car on ne savait pas ce que Daiki pouvait avoir, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas encore jouer…_

 _\- C'est bon, Tetsu, j'vais bien. J'suis plus en forme que jamais, même !_

 _Et l'ailier fort ne tarda pas à le confirmer à son copain quand il arracha la balle des mains de Kise – qui râla au passage – et se mit à lancer une multitude de panier sans faiblir ne seule fois._

 _\- Aominecchi ! Faisons un One on One !_

 _Tout était comme avant finalement. Kise paraissant encore plus fort maintenant, il n'était plus trop motivé à jouer quand le bleu n'était plus là. "Ils sont vraiment pas croyable" murmura Akashi pour lui-même mais il fut quand même entendu par tous. Cela importait peu Kuroko de jouer ou pas. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était ce moment qui allait bientôt arriver dans les vestiaires. Il fallait absolument que Aomine lui dise la vérité. Ils étaient en couple, il avait le droit de savoir. Surtout qu'il se doutait bien de ce qui était arrivé à son amoureux…_

 _Quand l'entrainement fut enfin terminé et que presque tout le monde fut changé, Akashi demanda au passeur de ne pas trop traîner. Il savait que les deux allaient parlés, et même de quoi exactement. Quand tous les autres s'en allèrent, Tetsuya ne tint pas encore longtemps, et s'empressa de lâcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs heures._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pendant ces deux semaines, Aomine-kun ?_

 _Il y eut un blanc. Le passeur aurait pu croire que son interlocuteur ne l'avait pas entendu mais ce dernier s'était arrêté de ranger ses affaires dans son casier, comme si il étudiait minutieusement la réponse qu'il devait donner à son copain._

 _\- Je t'ai déjà tout dit._

 _\- Dis-moi la vérité._

 _\- Mais de quelle vérité tu parles ? C'est déjà fait._

 _\- S'il te plait, Aomine-kun. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais. Je m'inquiète et je veux juste savoir si ce que je pense est vrai._

 _\- Mais putain, j't'ai déjà dit que j'suis tombé sur des mecs qui s'ennuyaient et qui cherchait juste la merde ! C'est bon, c'est passé !_

 _\- Aomine-kun, tenta Tetsuya, essayant de parler avec le plus de douceur possible dans sa voix, est-ce que c'est ton-_

 _D'un seul coup, le grand bleu balança le pauvre Kuroko contre le mur, répétant des "ta gueule" et des "le dit pas" avant de le ramasser comme si il ne pesait rien, tenant son poignet si fort que des traces de ses doigts apparaissaient déjà sur la peau rougit du petit, et le plaqua contre le même mur, son autre main serrant le petit cou de son amant._

 _\- Ao…mine-kun…_

 _L'une des petites mains de Tetsuya attrapa le bras coupable de Daiki, le caressant doucement au lieu de le torturer comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle victime. Le pauvre garçon dit d'une petite voix étouffée :_

 _\- Je ne… peux… plus respi…rer…_

 _Et c'est cela qui le fit revenir à la raison._

 _Kuroko était au bord de l'évanouissement, son visage était rouge, des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux et il transpirait à vivre allure. Daiki s'empressa de le relâcher et le petit tomba à genoux sur le sol, cherchant l'air comme un malade, tenant sa gorge devenue pratiquement violette, laissant déjà apparaître les traces de doigt de l'ailier._

 _Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire la réaction de Aomine._

 _Le choque._

 _Il était complètement choqué de ce qu'il avait fait._

 _\- Merde… !_

 _Le métis donna un coup de pied contre le mur et se rapprocha de son amant pour vérifier son état. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bordel ? Une de ses mains se rapprocha de Tetsuya alors qu'il commençait à parler :_

 _\- Hey… Tetsu... Est-ce que tu-_

 _Mais Kuroko lui tapa la main. Ses yeux qui retenaient encore une montagne de larme, ne montraient que de la peur et de la tristesse. Ceux de Aomine montrait de la terreur et de la souffrance._

 _Avec ce qu'il avait fait, le grand jugea bien vite que c'était impossible qu'ils soient ensemble._

 _Après tout, il savait que…_

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé Tetsu... Il faut qu'on arrête._

 _Huh ? Pensa Kuroko. Mais sa gorge lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait répondre._

 _\- Regarde ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis sûre que…_

 _Ne le dit pas…_

 _\- Que je serai capable de le refaire, et même pire._

 _Ce n'est pas vrai._

 _\- C'est impossible que nous soyons ensemble, je ne ferai que te détruire. Je…_

 _Arrête._

 _\- Je suis comme lui._

 _C'est faux._

 _\- Je t'aime, tu le sais mais… oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et contentant nous de rester amis. Si on le peut encore…_

 _Kuroko ne voulait pas ça. Il aurait répliqué si sa gorge ne l'empêchait pas de parler._

 _Aomine, lui, partit en le laissant comme cela, néanmoins avec une expression de douleur au visage._

 _Le passeur arriva enfin à laisser couler ses larmes._

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Kuroko avait bien sûr essayé d'arranger les choses vu que Aomine avait l'habitude de partir au quart de tour et de prendre des décisions imprévisibles sans jamais réfléchir. Cependant, même après tous les arguments de Tetsuya, Daiki n'avait jamais voulu se remettre avec lui.

Ils avaient beaucoup souffert de cette histoire et ils s'étaient aimés encore longtemps après. Kuroko savait même qu'il continuait à l'aimer encore maintenant.

Les autres de Teiko ne savaient rien de cette histoire, ils ne leur avaient jamais expliqués ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là et leurs amis n'avaient jamais posés de question. Même Akashi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais tenu son engagement comme quoi il ferait regretter le grand bleu s'il faisait souffrir le petit. Mais il devait avoir ses raisons.

Tout était comme d'habitude.

Juste, il n'y avait plus de Kuroko et de Aomine, et de Aomine et de Kuroko.

Ils étaient ombre et lumière, sans plus.

Kuroko se mit à pleurer devant Kagami.

Aomine détourna son regard vers le mur pour ne pas croiser celui de Kise

En voyant son ami pleurer, l'Ace de Seirin sentit son cœur se serrer.

Kise ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang, peiné de l'histoire que venait de lui raconter le joueur de Touou.

Mais étrangement, Kagami ressentait un trop plein d'émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et son cœur semblait se serrer contre ses organes pour une autre raison.

C'est ainsi que Kise prit une décision.

Son cœur, qui battait maintenant la chamade, ne lui faisait plus mal.

Il devait rendre Aominecchi heureux.

Au contraire, c'était une douce sensation qui lui donnait envie de faire une tonne de chose.

Oh, comme il avait envie de le serrer contre lui…

Comme de prendre Kuroko dans ses bras, de le serrer fort contre lui tout en déposant des baisers sur ses cheveux, de le rassurer tant bien que mal tout en lui assurant que tout allait bien maintenant.

Mais il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule.

Mais au lieu de faire tout cela, Kagami se gratta la joue, comme il le faisait tout le temps quand il était embarrassé.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il avait compris.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il était amoureux.

Mais il pouvait être là pour lui.

Alors il sera là pour Tetsuya, à la place de Daiki.

Et les deux pensèrent à la même chose.

Faire oublier le bleu ciel au bleu nuit.

Faire oublier le bleu foncé au bleu clair.

L'un, restant aux côtés de son ami. L'autre, en le faisant tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

 **Mouahaha alors ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Sérieux, vous pensez qu'ils s'étaient passés quoi entre eux ? Je pose pas plus de question sur ce sujet parce que je vais trop vous aidez après. Bon, Kise et Kagami qui veulent "séparés" les deux bleus. Kagami est amoureux alala, en fait il l'avait toujours été mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et maintenant, il veut que Kuroko tombe amoureux de lui... Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **J'espère vraiment que l'histoire va pas trop vite... Je vais ralentir l'allure.**

 **Bon, comme d'habitude, commentaire, critiques, avis etc, tout est accepté, je vous attends mes amis.**

 **Aussi, je veux vous prévenir que l'histoire est raconté par Kuroko et Aomine. Il y a donc certaines choses que l'un raconte mais que l'autre ne sait pas (la menace d'Akashi par exemple). Et aussi, comme ce sont toujours eux qui racontent leur histoire, ils racontent ce qu'ils veulent. Cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas forcément tout dit à Kagami et à Kise ou qu'ils ont même peut-être menti sur quelque chose. On verra si ces derniers (le rouge et le jaune) auront les couilles de leur demandés des infos en plus après. x)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Ps : Il n'y a pas de flash-back à la fin du chapitre car tout le chapitre en est un. De plus, vous avez sûrement dû remarquer que les moments présents sont normaux alors que ceux du passé sont en italique.**


	9. Des vacances mouvementées

**GUESS WHO IS BACK ?**

 **Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour ces quatre mois d'absence impardonnable. J'ai essayé de vous tenir au courant en actualisant mon profil mais ce qui s'est passé est que début février je me suis fait opérée des dents de sagesse donc impossibilité d'écrire pendant une semaine. La semaine passée, je pète mon ordi et mon père me le répare trois mois plus tard, donc impossibilité d'écrire pendant toute cette période, puis je suis en pleine période de bac donc quand j'ai récupéré mon ordi, on était en Mai, j'avais mes dossiers à finir, mes exams à réviser et... Pas de temps.**

 **Bref, que de blabla, que des excuses : l'important c'est que je sois revenu. Merci pour tous vos commentaires en tout cas, et les follow / fav, ça m'a rendu heureuse de voir que des personnes continuait à me suivre.**

 **Voici mon petit blabla habituel du début de chap + les réponses aux commentaires (d'ailleurs désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps à répondre) et ensuite le chapitre. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Couples : J'ai décidé que ça serait du AoKaga. Vous comprendriez pourquoi en lisant le chapitre (je plaisante, je n'aime pas ce ship).**

 **Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient !**

 **Laana-chan : Si Aomine a fait ça... C'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre :) Je suis contente en tout cas que tu ai apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu aimeras celui là et pour le AoKuro... On verra bien ! :)**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : Tu m'as manqué toi ! Je suis franchement heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, je le trouvais un peu bizarre donc... Ce chapitre répondra à quelques questions que tout le monde se pose, j'espère qu'il t'éclairera toi aussi. Pour Kagami et Kise... Hahahahahahaha on verra ! En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, j'attends ton prochain commentaire avec impatience :)**

 **Lormela : Ton commentaire est tellement énorme que je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tout y répondre. x) Déjà merci ! Quand je l'ai vu je te jure, des étoiles se sont illuminés dans mes yeux. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait que tu ne commentes pas à chaque fois, la preuve ce seul commentaire m'a rendu si heureuse... Midorima et Murasakibara mes petits bébés je les aime trop et je vais les gâter dans mon histoire héhé. Pour Aokuro et KagaKuro... Je sais enfin comment l'histoire va se finir : comme elle devait se finir ! Et je garde la surprise ! Pour Akashi, je ne parle pas beaucoup de lui mais t'inquiète, son arc approche haha. Pour Himuro et Murasakibara, je pense juste faire des sous-entendu comme pour le MidoTaka, pour faire l'histoire paraître plus réaliste. Il y a déjà trop de gays dans cette fiction. x) Et franchement, la fin de ton commentaire m'a touché au plus haut point. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ma façon d'écrire, elle est plutôt molle et manque de description... Alors que tu me dises ça m'encourage à m'améliorer et à faire de mon mieux. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !**

 **Panzerie : J'ai tellement rit quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, mon dieu. Tu n'as absolument pas respecté Kagami, je n'en peux plus. Pour l'AkaKuro... Héhé tu verras dans ce chapitre, pareil pour le KagaKuro. Bonne lecture !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Kyaaaaa, ton commentaire m'a tellement fait fangirler ! Merci, merci, merci. *coeur*. Mes dents vont beaucoup mieux et il ne me reste que le Bac d'espagnol à passer demain et... VACANCES ! Pour la partouze, j'aimerai tellement mais la polygamie c'est interdit, même dans mes histoires. :( Tu n'aimes pas le KagaKuro ? Dommage, je vais faire chier avec ça haha. (Personnellement les couples que je préfères sont le AkaKuro et le Aokuro et un peu moins le KagaKuro mais tout est possible). Moi je les lirais tes scénarios, tu peux tout me dire par commentaire ou par message privé, n'hésite pas :) Ah les dettes de Midorima... Il y en a tellement... Oui c'était triste :( Peut-être qu'ils vont se rabibochés ! Akashi père c'est un idiot, faut pas s'attarder là dessus. En tout cas merci pour tes deux commentaires (là je commence à répondre au second) et joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi ! Et oui, Midorima sait sourire... C'est incroyable. Merci pour ces deux incroyables commentaires qui complimentent ma façon d'écrire, c'est bien ce qui me fallait au vu du fait que moi, je ne l'apprécie pas, je la trouve molle et manquante de description... Voici la suite maintenant, désolée de l'attente. :)**

 **Lorick : Merci pour ton commentaire, heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, j'avais juste quelques problèmes qui ont fait que je ne pouvais pas écrire mais c'est finit maintenant ! Bonne lecture si tu continues à me lire !**

 **Guest : Don't worry, I'm here !**

* * *

Kagami n'avait même pas vu le temps passé, mais voilà qu'un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis que Kuroko lui avait raconté son histoire avec Aomine, et Mars pointait le bout de son nez. Et qui disait Mars, disait vacances de printemps et donc fin de l'année scolaire*. Et il n'avait toujours pas avoué à Seirin qu'il devait quitter l'équipe. En fait, ce n'était même pas que l'équipe qu'il allait abandonner. Il allait laisser derrière lui son école, le Majin Burger, Tokyo et même le Japon tout entier. Car Kagami allait rentrer aux Etats-Unis, et il ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour l'annoncer à ses amis. Il n'avait même pas encore réalisé la chose lui-même. Il pensait qu'il pourrait rester encore longtemps ici, avec son équipe. Il voulait participer à encore pleins de matchs, avec cette équipe qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Mais voilà, il devait partir, et ça lui faisait mal. Et tomber amoureux de Kuroko n'arrangeait pas les choses… Il avait encore moins envie de partir parce qu'il voulait maintenant rester avec le garçon aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Mais il avait des responsabilités à prendre et à exécuter, ses sentiments devaient passer après, il le savait très bien.

Et pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur les examens de fin d'année qui arrivaient dans… moins d'une semaine ? Et il n'avait même pas commencer à réviser.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien révisé parce que pendant les vacances, nous partirons à Chiba, sur la magnifique plage d'Onjuku, pendant une semaine. Et ceux qui seront aux rattrapages ne pourront évidemment pas venir.

Un long et horrible frisson traversa le corps tout entier de Kagami. Il était complètement et véritablement dans la merde. Quoique… Ce n'était pas des vacances qu'ils allaient passer, mais plutôt une semaine d'horreur à jouer du basket dans le froid et à manger les horribles plats de Riko… Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça donc s'il pouvait éviter juste en ratant ses examens… C'était vraiment tentant.

\- Et ce sera de vraies vacances, pas de basket pour une fois.

Ok, il était vraiment dans la merde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kagami-kun, même avec nos notes moyennes nous allons y arriver, je ne m'inquiète pas. Et puis-

Il y eut un silence, puis Kuroko reprit.

\- Kagami-kun, je vois des flammes dans tes yeux.

\- Wow, c'est une déclaration d'amour ça, Kuroko ? taquina Izuku.

\- Non. Il y a vraiment des flammes dans ses yeux.

La motivation. C'était de la pure motivation. Une semaine de vacances à la plage avec Kuroko avant son départ, Kagami ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Il devait réussir ses examens, à tout prix.

\- Kagami-kun, tu fais peur.

Mais Kagami ne l'entendait pas, il était trop concentré à s'imaginer des aventures shojoesque avec Kuroko dans sa tête…

\- Si vous réussissez vos examens, je vous ferai le même gâteau que j'ai fait à mon anniversaire !

Finalement, Seirin, en repensant à ce jour où ils avaient failli mourir, n'était plus aussi sûr que ça de vouloir y arriver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre mal éclairée, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et portant des lunettes était entrain de relire tous ses cours. Midorima – alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire – stressait. Pourtant, il avait toujours les meilleures notes de Shutoku, et puis il avait son crayon magique, c'était impossible pour lui de rater ces examens. Mais le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, il était comme ça. Il fallait qu'il réussisse, il fallait qu'il reste le meilleur… Au même moment, Kise révisait tout en jonglant avec des séances photos pour un tout nouveau magasine très célèbre. Il ne pouvait pas annuler ce rendez-vous, son manager le lui avait formellement interdit et même lui n'en avait aucune envie, même s'il sentait le stresse monté en lui parce qu'il allait vraiment tout foiré la semaine prochaine et que Kasamatsu allait encore l'engueuler pour être aussi bête… Au contraire de ces deux-là, Akashi était allongé sur son lit, fixant son plafond, réfléchissant à tout et n'importe quoi. En ce moment, Akashi réfléchissait beaucoup. Et à force, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il n'allait pas réviser, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il préférait se reposer. C'est ce que Murasakibara pensait faire également. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un énième paquet de chips, la sonnette de son appartement retenti. C'était Himuro. Il fallait s'y attendre, comme si le beau brun allait laisser Atsushi rater ses examens… Après tout, même Aomine révisait. Mais c'était juste parce que Momoi lui faisait chier, comme il le lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler car apparemment, elle voulait partir en vacances avec lui….

 **oOoOo**

Le sable chaud brulant la plante des pieds, les belles filles – parfois sans haut de bikini – allongés sur leurs serviettes, les vendeurs de glaces attirant une tonne d'enfant, le bruit des vagues s'abattant sur le rivage… C'était bien évidement :

\- LA MER !

Koganei se jeta à l'eau comme un gamin, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il fut très rapidement suivi de Nigou et de Furihata qui lui, avait pris la peine de se dévêtir avant de plonger.

\- On dirait des enfants de deux ans… râla Riko.

\- Mentalement, oui. Mais physiquement, c'est plutôt toi qui a le corps d'un enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit !?

La coach de Seirin s'apprêtait à frapper la personne qui avait oser profaner oralement son corps pour tomber nez à nez devant une énorme poitrine qui contrastait énormément avec la sienne. Au début, Riko ne dit rien. Elle réfléchit un petit moment, priant le bon dieu pour que ce que les paroles que ses pensées étaient en train de lui crier soient faux. Cette pimbêche ne pouvait pas être ici, c'était impossible. Ou peut-être que non tout compte fait, elle était complètement folle de Kuroko et avait dû le suivre jusqu'ici, oui, cette version tenait. Mais si elle était là, cela voulait donc dire que… Qu'ils étaient tous là également. A peine arrivé et déjà fatigué puisqu'elle savait déjà que ces vacances allaient être longs, Riko passa sa main sur son visage qu'elle frotta longuement et fortement, puis leva enfin la tête pour observer Momoi Satsuki qui la fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière elle se trouvait le reste de la Génération des Miracles, donc ses pensées ne se trompaient pas. Alors que les cries enjoués de Koganei, Nigou et Furuhata se faisaient toujours entendre car ils ne s'étaient pas encore aperçut que leurs vacances allaient sûrement tourner au cauchemar, le reste de l'équipe de Seirin – excepté Kuroko – se tenait toujours là, à observer les cinq intrus, comme s'ils allaient se réveiller d'un horrible rêve. Pas qu'ils n'appréciaient pas la Génération des Miracles mais… Ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils allaient passer des vacances tranquilles, sans matchs, sans prise de tête, sans gêne…

Finalement, Kuroko s'avança pour saluer ses amis mais il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que Satsuki se jeta dans ses bras. Le petit bleu l'ignora, ayant sans doute l'habitude de son attitude, et leva les yeux vers ses anciens coéquipiers. Malheureusement, le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui d'Aomine. Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de détourner le regard. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis l'anniversaire de Kuroko, et ils n'arrivaient même plus à se regarder. La Génération des miracles n'avait pas refait de réunion depuis tout ce mois, à cause des examens mais aussi parce que chaque membre avait besoin de réfléchir. Ils avaient en quelque sorte tous des problèmes à régler dans leur vie. Le petit moment qui s'était écoulé entre Aomine et Kuroko n'avait manqué à personne, et Kagami dû se retenir pour ne pas que sa colère – cause de la jalousie – se voit sur son visage. Oui, il était en colère, jaloux. Kuroko et Aomine s'aimaient encore, et cela le dérangeait quelque peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup.

\- Oh, mais quel heureux hasard que nous soyons tous réuni sur cette plage aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Momoi.

\- Tu la fais exprès, avoue Momoicchi !

\- C'est vrai que j'avais entendu que Tetsu-kun partait à la mer, et donc je me suis dit que ça serait bien si on lui faisait une petite surprise et qu'on l'accompagnait.

\- Mais on était même pas prévenu… renchéri Kise.

\- C'était une surprise pour vous aussi !

\- Tu m'étouffes, Momoi-san.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que ces vacances vont être intéressantes, gloussa Akashi.

\- Elles vont surtout devenir insupportables, continua Midorima.

\- Momoi-san, j'étouffe.

\- Moi, tant que je mange, je m'en fiche du reste.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger, Murasakibara.

\- Mais c'est bon de manger, Mido-chin.

\- Momoi-san…

\- Satsuki, déshabille-toi.

Au moment où les mots finirent de franchir les lèvres de Aomine, tout le monde se tu et se tourna vers l'auteur de cette phrase profanatoire. Et à la grande surpris de tout le monde, après avoir lâcher un long soupir, Momoi écouta son ami d'enfance, laissant apparaitre un maillot une pièce couleur rouge passion, sans bretelle, incroyablement sexy. Le grand bleu la détailla de haut en bas, même de derrière puis hocha la tête comme pour lui dire que tout était ok. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais en réalité, Daiki était entrain de vérifier si la jeune femme n'avait aucunes marques sur le corps. Il n'avait pas encore abandonné l'idée comme quoi quelqu'un blesserait sa meilleure amie et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ses bras, ses jambes, ses poignets, ses cuisses, son cou… Il n'y a rien. Il ne peut pas voir son ventre à cause de son maillot, mais bon, il n'allait pas lui dire de se foutre à poil devant tout le monde.

\- Bon, et si on se baignait maintenant ? proposa Momoi.

Tout le monde acquiesça, même s'ils étaient encore intrigués par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais personne ne posa de question. Cela ne les regardait pas.

\- Aka-chin, je ne sais pas nager.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as deux énormes bouées, Murasakibaracchi !

\- Je vais t'apprendre, Murasakibara-kun.

S'en suivit d'une scène très comique, avec un petit Kuroko essayant d'apprendre à nager à un énorme Murasakibara. Seirin se mit à jouer au ballon dans l'eau tandis que Satsuki resta à bronzé sur la sable, Akashi à ses côtés sous un parasol, lui parlant d'on ne sait quoi. Murasakibara s'exerça au Crawl avec Midorima car apparemment Kuroko avait finalement abandonner son dur labeur. Ce dernier marchait un peu plus loin accompagné de Kagami qui lui paya une glace à la vanille. Aomine les regardait de loin jusqu'à se prendre une pluie d'eau froide en plein visage de la part de Kise qui secouait ses cheveux près de lui avant de sautiller partout dans le sable en braillant que le métissé devrait venir se baigner car l'eau était très bonne. Aomine refusa la proposition du blond et Ryouta se moqua de lui en affirmant que Daiki avait peur de se noyer. "Qui c'est qui a peur de se noyer, idiot ?", et Aomine se jeta à l'eau, suivit de Kise, heureux d'avoir réussi à changer les idées de son ami.

Des vacances mouvementées allaient commencés…

 **oOoOo**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous suivez ? interpella Riko, se retournant vers la Génération des miracles, une moue suspicieuse au visage.

\- On ne vous suit pas, on va dans notre hôtel, répondit Momoi.

\- T'es relou, Satsuki. T'a même pris le même hôtel qu'eux.

\- Je te jure que c'est vraiment une coïncidence cette fois, Dai-chan. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de leur hôtel.

\- Je suppose que l'on ne peut rien y faire… Bon, profitons de ces vacances tous ensemble, proposa la coach.

Seuls Satsuki, Akashi et Kise semblèrent en accord avec elle. Murasakibara ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, Aomine marmonnait dans sa barbe, Kagami et Kuroko semblaient plonger dans leurs pensées et le reste de Seirin agissait comme des enfants perdus au milieu d'un groupe d'adulte. Riko soupira. Arriver à l'hôtel, tout le monde s'installa dans leurs chambres respectives pour y déposer leur affaire. L'équipe de Seirin était départagée en cinq groupes. Première chambre : Fukuda, Kawahara et Furihata. Deuxième chambre : Tsuchida, Koganei et Mitobe. Troisième chambre : Kiyoshi, Izuki et Hyuga. Quatrième chambre : Riko. Cinquième chambre : Kagami et Kuroko.

\- Comme de par hasard, dit tout innocemment – mais pas si innocemment que ça – Kiyoshi.

Et tout Seirin se mit à rire tandis que Kagami rougissait et Kuroko était perplexe car il ne comprenait pas leurs sous-entendus.

Pour la Génération des Miracles, il n'y avait que trois groupes. Première chambre : Momoi. Deuxième chambre : Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara. Troisième chambre : Akashi et Midorima. La nuit tomba rapidement et les deux groupes de lycéens partit diner avant tous de se retrouver dans la chambre de Satsuki qui les avait presque suppliées de venir.

\- Apparemment, il y aurait un fantôme qui trainerait dans la forêt touristique près de la plage. Je propose que deux personnes aillent vérifier pour être fixer.

\- Tu veux dire, comme un test de courage, Momoicchi ?

\- Oui. Et on va tirer à la courte paille pour voir qui va s'y coller.

\- On ne peut pas juste y aller tous ensemble, Sacchin ?

\- C'est mieux si ce sont deux personnes qui y vont.

En réalité, Satsuki priait pour que le sort décide que ce soit Tetsuya et Daiki qui aillent dans la forêt. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot depuis ce matin et la jeune fille commençait à désespérer un peu. Elle ne voulait pas que leur histoire se finisse comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que ses deux amis ne se reparlent plus à cause de la fierté de l'un ou la gêne de l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des tensions dans la Génération des Miracles. Il y avait pleins de choses que Momoi ne voulait pas, et par tous les moyens, elle essayerait de faire que ces choses ne se réalisent pas. Elle était un peu égoïste, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais en réalité elle pensait beaucoup à ses amis, et voulait les voir heureux. Tout le monde savait que Kuroko et Aomine étaient fait pour être ensemble, même elle. Et ces deux garçons avaient tellement fait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait juste pas rester les bras croisés, à les regarder s'aimer, se détruire, se détester, se rabibocher pour à nouveau se haïr. Elle les aimait trop pour ça.

Finalement, ce fut Aomine et Kagami qui furent sélectionnés et la jeune fille tenta de cacher la déception sur son visage. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu de hasard, et cette fois la chance n'avait pas été de son côté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment espéré mais quand même…

Ainsi les deux jeunes hommes – pas très contents de partir ensemble – se mirent en route sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de Kuroko. Aomine et Kagami passaient leur temps à se disputer, et le bleu espérait vraiment qu'ils ne finissent pas dans une bagarre au beau milieu d'une forêt. De plus Kagami était un vrai peureux, il allait sans doute s'accroché à Aomine sans s'en rendre compte, et cela n'étonnerait pas le petit bleu si le grand répondrait au geste affectif de l'Ace de Seirin par un coup de pied bien placé. Et le passeur avait vu juste. A peine Kagami eut posé un pied dans la nuit noire qu'une petite brise glacée souffla sur le visage des deux Aces, et le rouge ne peut s'empêcher d'attraper le bras de son rival.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

Ce petit "jeu" dura jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons arrivent au lac de la forêt, limite de la zone touristique.

\- Y'a rien ici, rentrons, bailla le métissé.

Sur le chemin du retour, il n'y eut pas d'accolades, de cris ou de geignement. Juste le son des bâillements de Daiki. Taiga, lui, était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien ici, il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de la présence d'un quelconque fantôme. Cependant, ses songeries se remettaient à se bousculer dans son crâne, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa bouche se mit à parler toute seule, sans qu'il ne la contrôle, sans qu'il le veuille.

\- Je vais quitter le Japon.

Il y eut un petit silence gênant pendant lequel Aomine, qui était dos à Kagami puisqu'il marchait devant lui, prit du temps à se retourner vers son interlocuteur, un air confus sur le visage.

\- Ah ?

\- Je dois retourner aux Etats-Unis, mon père a fait une crise cardiaque et je dois être près de lui. Alors je vais quitter le Japon, et Seirin. Pas pour toujours mais… je ne les ai toujours pas prévenus. Par peur, sûrement.

Cet air confus dura encore quelques secondes avant que le bleu ne reprenne son visage ennuyé et blasé.

\- Ok, cool.

Et Kagami crut halluciné. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose venant du joueur de Touou, il aurait au moins voulu que le métissé lui dise quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un "ok, cool."

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Bah quoi ? T'a cru que j'allais te consoler ? C'est pas mon genre.

Kagami soupira. C'est vrai. Il savait que Aomine n'allait pas le réconforter. Pourquoi devrait-il faire une chose pareille ? Le rouge avait agi sans réfléchir, avait parler avec imprévisibilité… Il avait juste eu envie de se confier.

\- Tu devrais leur dire le plus tôt possible. Comme ça tu pourras encore plus profiter de vos derniers moments ensemble. Puis ça sert à rien d'avoir peur. C'est un au-revoir, pas un adieu.

Cette soudaine intervention stupéfia presque Taiga qui ne s'attendait mais alors pas du tout à ça.

\- Et désolé pour ton vieux. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra.

Aomine détourna le regard et retint un soupir. Dire tout cela, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Et le fait qu'il lui dise tout cela toucha Kagami qui se mit à lui sourire bêtement.

\- Merci.

Le bleu se gratta le derrière de son crâne, signe qu'il était embarrassé, et continua son chemin. Ils étaient presque arrivés au bout de la route.

\- Et toi ? T'as quelque chose à me confier. C'est pas comme si j'allais le dire à quelqu'un.

Encore une fois, Taiga ne s'attendait pas à une réponse concrète venant du bleu, et quand la réponse ne vint pas, il n'y fit même pas attention. Après tout il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé avec Aomine.

\- J'aime Tetsu.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu sais.

\- Quand j'étais avec lui, reprends le bleuté, ignorant la remarque de Taiga, mon père était toujours à la maison. C'était un mec violent et limite homophobe. Je lui avais jamais rien dit pour nous mais bien évidemment, il avait des soupçons. Du coup, il détestait Tetsu et passait son temps à l'insulter. Bien sûr, avec ma grande gueule, moi j'lui répondais et j'me prenais souvent des "corrections" comme il disait. Tetsu a fini par le savoir et quand j'ai fini par le quitter parce que j'avais peur que mon vieux s'en prenne à lui, il a accepté ma décision. Ma mère a finalement demandé le divorce quelques mois après et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Teiko, j'ai jamais vraiment repensé à me remettre à Tetsu. Pourtant, j'avais toujours regretté de l'avoir quitté. Mais il semblait ne plus avoir de sentiments pour moi et j'étais passé à autre chose. De toute façon, avec moi, je sais qu'il souffrira dans c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Kagami resta bouche bée quelque seconde tandis que Aomine le fixait, attendant sûrement une réaction, une réponse, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais Kagami réfléchissait. Dans ce monologue de Aomine, il y eut une chose qui avait retint son attention, à savoir le monologue tout entier. L'Ace de Seirin ne comprenait pas tout. Il pensait que la raison de leur séparation était parce que Aomine avait frappé Kuroko... Evidemment, il comprit le sous-entendu à la fin de la phrase du bleu mais l'histoire était un peu – pour ne pas dire beaucoup – différente de ce que Kuroko lui avait raconté. Alors son camarade ne lui avait pas tout dit…

Mais Kagami ne dit rien, ne voulant pas brusquer Aomine. Cela avait dû lui prendre beaucoup de courage pour lui dire tout ça, et puis peut être que le fait de savoir que Kuroko lui ait raconté leur histoire – ou du moins une partie – ne lui plairait pas. Alors à la place, Kagami décida de lui dire ses sentiments à lui aussi.

\- Moi aussi j'aime Kuroko.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu sais, répondis le bleu un sourire aux lèvres au vu du fait qu'il venait de copier la réplique du joueur de Seirin. Et sais, je vais pas me battre pour Tetsu, c'est du passé maintenant et t'es en droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Si tu veux te mettre avec lui, vas-y. C'est pas parce que je t'ai raconté ça que tu dois hésiter ou avoir pitié de moi.

Kagami ne crut pas en ses paroles mais ne lui dit rien. Il avait un peu peur. Peur parce qu'il savait que Kuroko aimait Aomine. Mais en même temps, il était entrain de penser que peut-être que ça valait mieux si ces deux-là se remettaient ensemble vu que lui, allait bientôt partir à des kilomètres d'ici. Finalement, le rouge ne trouva rien à répondre et les deux garçons décidèrent de continuer leur chemin jusqu'à ce que :

\- Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun ?

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent violemment et même le cri d'Aomine sonna d'une voix aigüe. Kuroko se trouvait derrière eux.

\- Putain, depuis combien de temps t'es là, Tetsu !?

\- Je viens juste d'arriver.

Aomine et Kagami se jetèrent un regard puis fixèrent Kuroko un petit moment. Ce dernier semblait n'avoir rien entendu de leur discussion et c'est vrai que ça serait bien que le garçon soit au courant de leurs sentiments respectifs mais… Comme ça, de cette façon, cela ne serait que trop gênant. Ils rentrèrent finalement tous les trois, et Momoi tenta d'interpeler Daiki, un peu inquiète. Mais ce dernier, après avoir annoncé qu'il n'y avait pas de putain de fantôme, partit s'asseoir dans un coin, et menaça quiconque qui tenterait de le déranger.

 **oOoOo**

Il était maintenant vingt-deux heures passées, et tout le monde commençait à s'ennuyer. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire finalement, quand tout ce qu'on savait faire était de jouer au basketball. Satsuki proposa au groupe de faire un jeu comme action ou vérité, mais la majorité des adolescents ne voulurent pas car apparemment "c'était un jeu débile et qui n'apportait que des problèmes". Certains joueurs de Seirin proposèrent alors d'aller se baigner la nuit, que cela pourrait être excitant et drôle, mais Midorima les prévint tout de suite que c'était dangereux, que la marée pouvait monter et qu'ils pourraient tous se noyer. De plus, l'eau était beaucoup trop froide la nuit, qu'on pourrait les surprendre, attraper froid et blablabla et blablabla. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce fut Akashi qui réussit à lui faire "fermer sa gueule", mots d'Aomine. Murasakibara proposa alors de préparer à manger parce qu'il avait faim alors que les jeunes avaient dîné il y a tout juste une heure, et Midorima recommença à parler, ce qui agaça plus d'un.

\- Je pensais que ça serait plus drôle de passer des vacances avec la génération des miracles mais en fait je me trompais… se plaint Riko.

Kise se jeta alors sur elle et lui fit des chatouilles, s'exclamant qu'il allait lui montrer si ce n'était pas drôle de passer des vacances avec la Génération des Miracles. Akashi se mit alors à parler avec Furihata qui était toujours un peu intimider par le rouge, Murasakibara proposa à Kuroko des chips qui accepta volontiers, Aomine et Kagami se chamaillèrent comme d'habitude – paraissant un peu plus proche que d'habitude – et Midorima était toujours en grande discussion avec le reste de l'équipe de Seirin mais cette fois-ci sur la propreté dans laquelle ils devaient laisser cet endroit.

Momoi les observa en silence. Elle était heureuse de voir que tout le monde s'entendait bien. Elle avait bien fait de suivre Kuroko. Alors que personne ne faisait attention à elle, la jeune fille décida d'aller prendre une douche. Dans la source d'eau chaude, elle se mit à observer les blessures – bleus, rougeurs, griffures et autres choses horribles – qui couvrait son ventre et ornait le coin de ses hanches. Satsuki se mordit la lèvre. Heureusement qu'Aomine n'avait pas plus vérifié ce matin, et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas penser à l'examiné plus tard. Son ami la couvrait trop, elle pouvait sortir de cette situation d'elle-même, elle le savait. Elle était une grande fille maintenant, et n'avait plus besoin d'être couvé comme un œuf sous le corps de sa mère poule.

Mais maintenant, elle avait surtout intérêt à faire vite avant que quelqu'un – en l'occurrence Riko – ne la surprenne et ne pose de question. Elle n'était pas prête à assumer, à en parler.

La honte d'être traité comme une merde la bouffait déjà de l'intérieur, il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

 **oOoOo**

Dans la nuit noire, un petit corps assombri par la non-lumière pénétra dans une chambre, avant de s'infiltrer dans l'un des grands lits que la chambre d'hôtel proposait. La personne déjà allongé dans la couche fit de la place à sa gauche pour l'intrus puis lui attrapa la main droite, pour la caresser tendrement, avec amour. Les deux garçons – car c'était maintenant des voix d'hommes qui se faisait entendre – parlèrent un peu, chuchotant, riant quelques fois, et leurs précautions pour ne pas réveiller la personne dormant sur l'autre lit ne marchèrent malheureusement pas.

Midorima ouvra un œil, puis le refermât. Tant pis, il allait devoir dormir avec les murmures des deux autres en arrière-plan. Il savait que ses deux amis avaient besoin de se retrouver, une nouvelle fois.

\- Est-ce que tu souffres, Kuroko ?

Le doux souffle d'Akashi arracha un frisson au garçon au cheveux bleuté. Lentement, il frotta ses deux yeux, un peu fatigué. Il était maintenant assez tard et ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Akashi-kun ?

\- À cause de Aomine.

Il fallait s'en douter. Akashi ne parlait jamais d'eux deux, alors forcément sa question allait être en rapport avec Aomine.

\- Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec cette relation, tu le savais.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui décide pour moi, Akashi-kun.

Akashi soupira. Kuroko était toujours aussi… Borné. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Cette nuit, ils allaient en profiter à deux. Tendrement, Seijuro ramena son ami contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, respirant son odeur de sa nuque, fermant les yeux et commençant à somnoler tellement qu'il se sentait bien contre cet homme. Mais avant de s'endormir, il recula légèrement, voulant admirer la figure du joueur de Seirin après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Je t'aime, Kuroko.

Tetsuya ferma les yeux à son tour, retenant ses larmes. Il savait que ses mots étaient sincères. Peut-être un peu trop même. Et il n'était pas en moyen de répondre par la réciproquée, car cela ne serait que de mentir à une personne à laquelle il tenait énormément.

Akashi ne dit, observant ce si beau visage presque tordu par la douleur. Il savait que Kuroko ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Et même si cela lui brisait le cœur, tout ce qu'il voulait était le bonheur de Tetsuya. Il serra donc une nouvelle fois le garçon contre lui, déposant un chaste baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Akashi pensa une minute à se faire du mal pour avoir blessé Kuroko mais se reprit très vite, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ses pensées horribles.

Il y avait vraiment un problème avec lui, et il fallait qu'il découvre quoi.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Et n'oubliez pas d'amener un peu d'argent pour l'après match de demain, nous irons dans un restaurant de sushi. Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant._

 _Après la fin du discours de leur capitaine, chaque joueur de Teiko prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. La Génération des Miracles en fit de même, Murasakibara premier devant la porte car il avait faim, suivit de Kise qui avait soi-disant un rendez-vous avec une fille et Midorima qui devait réviser._

 _\- Kuroko, reste s'il-te-plait. J'ai à te parler._

 _Aomine jeta un regard à son petit ami et comprenant le message, Kuroko lui répondit qu'il pouvait y aller et qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Lorsque la pièce fut vide – excepté les deux jeunes hommes – Akashi fit signe à Kuroko de venir le rejoindre sur le banc. Ce dernier s'exécuta et s'assit près de son ami, attentif à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Akashi-kun ?_

 _\- Il faut que je te dise quelque d'important._

 _Le rouge attrapa la main du bleu, la caressant tendrement, avec amour._

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _Et le temps sembla s'arrêté, le temps que Kuroko comprenne ce qui était entrain de se passer, comprenne ce que Akashi était entrain de lui dire, entrain de lui faire comprendre. Il prit peut-être un peu trop de temps à répondre car le rouge enchaina :_

 _\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais il fallait que je te le dise. Il fallait que tu comprennes pourquoi je te regarde comme cela chaque jour, et pourquoi je fais aussi attention à toi._

 _Kuroko ne sut quoi dire. Il avait juste… Juste envie de pleurer, et il ne savait pourquoi. Peut-être était dû au fait qu'il réalisait maintenant qu'il faisait – avait fait et ferait – du mal à Seijuro. Tetsuya était en couple avec Aomine, et il aimait ce garçon. Et même s'il n'était pas avec Aomine… Une relation avec Akashi… C'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était un ami, un très bon ami. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, et il voulait qu'il reste son ami._

 _Un doux ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Seijuro qui essuya en douceur de son pouce une larme qui avait coulé le long de la joue de Tetsuya._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurs ?_

 _Kuroko serra les dents, sa gorge était serrée. Pourquoi Akashi le regardait comme ça ? Avec ce sourire malicieux aux lèvres mais cette intense tristesse dans son regard écarlate. Le passeur de Teiko ne put s'empêcher de laisser d'autres perles salé ruisselé sur sa face et dû retenir des sanglots qui commençaient à lui déchirer la poitrine. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Akashi._

 _\- Est-ce que tu souffres, Kuroko ?_

 _Tetsuya renifla à plusieurs reprises puis essuya son visage du dos de sa main droite avant de répondre :_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Akashi-kun ? C'est moi qui devait te poser cette question… il répondit entre deux légers geignements._

 _\- A cause d'Aomine._

 _Il y eut un silence. Puis une réponse._

 _\- Non. Je suis heureux avec Aomine-kun._

 _\- Alors je suis heureux._

 _Kuroko attrapa alors son sac et se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et sans un regard pour Akashi, il lui dit :_

 _\- Tu es un idiot, Akashi-kun._

 _Surprit, le capitaine de Teiko se leva à son tour, marchant jusqu'à son ami, fixant son dos, le regard empli de questions._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _Kuroko ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et continua sa route. Il savait que Akashi le suivait, alors il continua à lui répondre, même s'il ne le regardait pas._

 _\- Parce que._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça._

 _\- Je sais, il murmura, alors qu'il remarqua au loin son petit-copain qui l'avait attendu près des portes du gymnases._

 _Lui aussi était un idiot._

 _Idiot d'être tomber amoureux de lui._

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce qui va se passer entre KagaKuro ? Entre AoKuro ? Entre AkaKuro ? Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là cachent, d'ailleurs ? Et Akashi, il est bizarre, non ? Et AoKaga, vont-ils finir ensemble !? Et Momoi, la pauvre Momoi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? L'histoire de Kagami (beaucoup de gens s'en doutaient) ? L'histoire d'Aomine ? Kuroko a-t-il entendu la conversation ? Midorima va-t-il réussir à dormir ? Et mon pauvre Kise, il n'a pas beaucoup été mentionné dans ce chapitre, il faut changer ça... Murasakibara également, tout comme Midorima et Takao.**

 **En espérant que vous ayez passer une bonne lecture, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait sortir pendant les grandes vacances, je ne sais pas vraiment encore quand. J'ai commencé à l'écrire mais donc on verra bien. D'ailleurs il reste peut-être que deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin malheureusement, quatre avec un peu de chance... C'est la plus longue fiction que j'ai écrite jusqu'à ce jour, je suis vraiment contente. :) Je vous laisse maintenant, n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'accepte toutes les critiques et j'en ai besoin ! Aussi, demain je passe le BAC d'espagnol donc souhaitez moi bonne chance !**

 **Bisous !**

 ***Au Japon l'année scolaire se termine en Mars et commence en Avril. Quelques fois elle se termine en Février et commence en Mars.**


	10. Ressemblance

**Hey, hey ! Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Désolée pour l'attente, comme je l'avais dit la fois précédente, j'avais vraiment la flemme d'écrire haha... Pour ceux qui se le demande, j'ai eut mon BAC ! Youpi ! Sans mention (j'aurai dû moins trainer à lire des fictions et des mangas) mais c'est cool quand même ! Et au fait j'ai eut 14 en espagnol, pour ceux qui se le demande également haha. Aussi vendredi je suis allée à la Japan Expo. Ceux qui y sont allés, peut-être que nous nous sommes vu sans nous en rendre compte ?**

 **Bref, assez parler de moi. J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes étaient beaucoup intriguées par les dettes de Midorima alors qu'à la base j'ai écrit ça juste pour remplir le chapitre 4, du coup j'ai décidé d'en parler dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier héhé. Bon, je réponds aux commentaires et je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Bonne lecture !**

 **Couples : AoKaga... Je m'y suis résignée, parce que je ne sais pas quel couple choisir... Non je plaisante, moi je sais déjà héhéhéhé.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Vyersdra : J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop fatiguée pour aller travailler haha. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, et que tu apprécieras les prochains chapitres !**

 **LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour : Hahahahaha je suis vraiment désolée pour ta tablette et pour ta vie aussi vu que tu as faillit t'étouffer, mais c'était trop tentant ! Ma petite black... J'ai trop ris, alors que ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, je ne sais même pas si c'était censé être drôle. Pour les tentatives stupides désespérés, tu pourras être déçue, prépare toi haha. Le Majin Burger ne se remettra jamais de la perte de leur meilleur client, malheureusement... Les vacances, je sais pas si elles ont été excitantes ou emmerdantes, tu me diras ça quand t'auras fini de lire x) Je suis contente que tu apprécies Momoi, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras encore dans ce chapitre... :) Alors mon Akashi est super compliqué quand il s'agit de sa relation avec Kuroko... Mais il y a une explication à tout ça hahaha, tu le saura plus tard. Et pour le AkaKuro... Merci pour ton encouragement, j'ai eut mon bac et je suis vraiment contente, je commençais à désespérer un peu... x) J'attends avec impatience ton prochain commentaire, bisous !**

 **Ahjiahdompey : Quand j'ai vu la longueur de ton commentaire, j'ai cru halluciné haha ! Mais je suis tellement heureuse, voir que tu as beaucoup de choses à dire sur ma fiction... Cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je vais essayer de répondre à tout ! J'adore mettre des indices dans les chapitres mais en ce moment j'avais arrêté... Dans ce chapitre tu vas être servis ! Je parle même des dettes de Midorima dont je n'avais mit aucuns sous-entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui haha. Je veux bien lire tes scénarios, envoie les moi en mp s'il te plait :) Merci encore pour complimenter ma façon d'écrire. J'aime bien mettre des phrases entre tirets, ce sont aussi les pensées du narrateur, et il y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre ! Oui j'aimerai bien une bêta mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour en trouver une, je ne savais même pas que ça s'appelait comme ça avant que tu me le dises x) Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être la mienne ? Peut-être qu'au fond ça finira en partouze, je ne sais pas... AkaKuro... J'aime tellement mais pour cette fiction haha... On verra bien. Et Akashi mon bébé, l'homme de ma vie, mon perso préféré je... Bref, je m'éloigne moi aussi. Je parlerai plus de Kise, de Murasakibara et de Midorima dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! Pour le MuraHimu, je pense que je ferai seulement des sous-entendu car trop d'homoexualité dans la fiction, ça ne fait pas réaliste. Même si au fond on sait que ce n'est pas la force de l'amitié mais qu'ils sont effectivement tous gays dans knb x) AoKaga je peux vraiment pas, ew... Oui Kagami tout le monde s'en doutait, on ne peut pas toujours garder le suspense ! Pareil pour Aomine, c'était sûr haha. Et non, c'est pourquoi Kuroko n'a pas tout dit à Kagami, parce qu'il ne voulait pas dévoilé cette partie de vie privé d'Aomine. :) Moi aussi j'aimerai bien passé des vacances avec eux, quoique là, elles ressembleront peut-être plus à l'enfer haha. Je dis beaucoup "Haha" mais j'ai pas envie d'écrire "mdr", j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait pas classe sur ce site haha. Pour Akashi... On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu verras les sous-entendus et les indices. Pour sa relation avec Kuroko... C'est vraiment compliqué, vous comprendrez plus tard, un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends ton MP ! Bakaomi... Tu peux le dire... Et tu comprendras pourquoi aussi plus tard. Merci à toi de me lire :) Mes épreuves se sont bien passées et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai eut mon BAC ! Pour le nombre de chapitre, peut-être qu'il y en aura plus... Je ne sais pas encore. Bonnes vacances à toi et gros bisous, j'attends ton commentaire !**

 **Amlia : Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça haha ! Pour AoKuro... Héhé on verra. kiss !**

 **Lawiki : Hey, je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire ainsi que les révélations ! Mon BAC s'est vraiment bien passé et je l'ai eut héhé. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, merci pour ce commentaire et à bientôt. :)**

 **Shirayuki Yukine : Kuroko est bizarre mais ce n'est pas le plus bizarre je trouve. Akashi bat tous les records haha ! Et dans ce chapitre, tu verras à quel point elles ont été mouvementés haha.**

* * *

Le vent du soir caressait son visage, lui arrachant quelques frissons à plusieurs reprises, le faisant greloter de froid de par cette fraicheur du mois de Mars. Pour la énième fois, Kuroko se blottit dans son petit plaid en laine bleu clair, cherchant encore une pointe de chaleur, ne voulant pas rentrer dans sa chambre pour ne pas encore réussir à s'endormir à cause de toutes ces multitudes de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa boite crânienne. Non, il voulait rester là, dans le petit froid du matin, à réfléchir à l'existence même de sa courte vie ayant l'air aussi normal qu'une branche de bois mais en réalité, s'apparentant au pathétique même. Pourtant, il en avait de la chance. Il était né dans une famille douce et aimante qui ne l'avait jamais fait de mal, il avait d'incroyable amis qui étaient toujours là pour lui, il avait vécu une magnifique histoire d'amour – qui s'était un peu mal finit mais oublions les détails – avec un homme bien avec qui il était resté amis, il avait un chien adorable qui adorait les câlins – comme lui, mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais – et puis surtout, il avait Akashi. Il avait retrouvé Akashi.

Que demander de mieux ? Pourquoi se plaindre ? Kuroko ne se plaignait pas. Jamais. Enfin, devant les autres. Mais quand il était seul en compagnie de ses songeries, il ne faisait que de se lamenter de la tristesse que sa vie pouvait être. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu que de la chance. Et c'était ça, la définition d'une vie normale. Un ensemble de bonheur et de malheur entremêlé ensemble, une compétition entre la joie et la tristesse, une succession de bons et de mauvais événements qui ne te laissent même pas le temps de respirer entre chaque bouleversement. C'était ça, la vie. Et Kuroko commençait à désespérer de lui-même pour n'être capable de comprendre cela que maintenant.

Ces quatre jours avec ses amis et la Génération des Miracles avaient été super, et il devait continuer d'en profiter au lieu de ne penser qu'aux mauvaises choses. Oui, il ferait ça. Après tout ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait passer des vacances pareilles et aussi mouvementés. Murasakibara avait appris à nager avec des enfants, Midorima avait failli se noyer une bonne centaine de fois à cause du géant, Riko s'était rapproché d'Hyuuga sous les regards curieux du reste de l'équipe, Akashi était plus détendu que jamais et Kagami et Aomine trainaient ensemble comme les meilleurs amis du monde. C'était surprenant de voir comment les choses avaient changé du moment de son départ de Teiko jusqu'à la finale de la Winter Cup. Et même si entre ces deux événements, certaines choses l'avaient dérangé, attristé, éreinté – et encore plein d'autres verbes pourraient être utilisés – il ne regrettait rien. Parce que tout cela l'avait amené ici. Avec tous ses amis.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, t'arrête pas de trembler depuis tout à l'heure.

Kuroko ne sursauta pas en entendant la voix ennuyée résonné derrière lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il avait l'impression qu'il l'attendait, qu'il savait qu'il viendrait, lui aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non plus.

Sans un mot de plus, Aomine s'assit auprès du petit bleu et un agréable silence se forma tandis que les deux garçons observaient l'horizon et les vagues s'écrasant contre le sable tiède de par la fraicheur de la nuit. Puis, sans savoir qui avait commencé la discussion, l'ancienne ombre et l'ancienne lumière se mirent à parler ensemble, comme avant, incluant les fous rires, les situations cocasses et les rougissements imprévus. C'était comme si les jeunes hommes avaient fait la paix, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputé. C'était presque comme avant. Presque.

\- J'ai encore la photo de nous deux. Je l'ai collé dans un de mes vieux albums auxquels je tiens, mes albums de l'époque de Teiko.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde possède cette photo. C'est relou.

\- Ce sont de bons souvenirs qui ne sont pas à jeter, Aomine-kun.

Le joueur de Touou hocha la tête après l'avoir gratté un petit moment, signe de son embarras, puis un nouveau silence s'incrusta entre les deux amis. Kuroko leva légèrement la tête et se mit à observer les étoiles. Ce ciel de couleur bleu nuit étoilé, il ressemblait aux yeux de Aomine. C'est ce que se dit Tetsuya. Aomine-kun avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et il n'était même pas capable de s'en rendre compte, ce qui était bien dommage. Le plus petit voulut le lui dire, le lui faire remarquer pour ne plus que son ami ait de mauvaises pensées, mais des bruits de pas sur le sable le coupa de son élan, et finalement il se retourna pour voir quelle personne arrivait et empiétait dans cette petite bulle que les garçons avaient créée.

Un Kagami à moitié endormit, frottant doucement ses yeux et ressemblant à un petit ours roux s'avançant vers eux à pas ralentit, murmurant au petit bleu insomniaque qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans la chambre et que du coup, il était venu le chercher. Deux secondes plus tard, il ouvrit finalement ses yeux fatigués et sursauta en remarquant enfin la présence d'Aomine, et ce dernier lui reprocha le fait qu'il n'avait même pas vu qu'il avait toujours été là. Taiga commença alors à proposer à son rival de toujours un One on One mais Kuroko se leva d'un bon et dit :

\- Allons-y, Kagami-kun. Bonne nuit, Aomine-kun.

Puis, il attrapa la main du roux pour le tirer vers l'hôtel sous prétexte qu'il prenait trop de temps pour marcher tandis que l'autre justifiait sa lenteur par sa fatigue.

Daiki observa leurs mains entrelacées jusqu'à ce que les deux disparaissent au loin.

\- Alors c'est comme ça, hein…

Il se coucha sur le sable et regarda le ciel étoilé. De toute façon, il avait abandonné. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi son cœur semblait agoniser au fond de sa poitrine maintenant serrée.

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain – cinquième jour de beau temps et de joie – les lycéens décidèrent de se faire un petit match : Seirin contre Génération des Miracles. Bien évidemment, même avec Kuroko et Kagami, Seirin se faisait littéralement laminé… Mais même en enchainant défaite sur défaite, l'équipe ne désespérait pas et demandait à chaque fois une revanche. De toute manière, ils étaient obligés d'au moins gagné un match sinon ils subiraient la forte colère de Riko qui les encourageait, assise sur un banc aux côtés de Momoi qui… Qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Pourtant, elle semblait réellement regardée le match ; ses yeux étaient fixés sur Kuroko, puis allait sur Akashi pour s'abandonné sur Aomine et finir sur Kise. Mais elle n'était pas concentrée. Et si elle regardait les quatre garçons, c'était justement au vu du fait qu'elle pensait à eux et à leur étrange comportement depuis… Depuis quand déjà ? Des mois. Des années peut-être pour certains. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Et même elle, avait ses problèmes maintenant. Quand Dai-chan saura, il pétera un câble. Quand Dai-chan le verra, il le tuera. Il faut que je fasse tout pour éviter ça, il faut que je tienne, il faut que je mente, il faut que je… Mais oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire lorsque l'on se faisait tapé par son petit-ami ? Satsuki ne savait pas. Elle avait la tête complètement vide, rempli d'amour pour un homme qui ne le méritait sans doute pas. Elle était tombée amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte, comme lorsque l'on tombait dans la rue sans aucune raison, et maintenant elle était bien dans la merde. Parce qu'elle était plongée dans un tourbillon sans fin, dans une spirale d'amour et de douleur, dans le fin fond des enfers mêmes, dans une vie d'adulte où elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour y plongé, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, dans la souffrance même de ce que ressente les femmes battues. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses voulait juste une pause dans sa vie, un arrêt du temps, un congé, un stop, le temps de régler les problèmes de ses amis sans avoir mal en secret. Elle ne voulait pas vivre comme ça et regrettait amèrement le fait d'avoir revu cet homme, dans ce café, ce jour-là. Le hasard n'avait pas bien fait les choses et elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour finir dans ses bras, en tant qu'amant* puis en tant que petite-amie. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée amoureuse de Tetsuya ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague de Dieu ? Etait-ce son plan ? Ou alors son destin ? Tout était écrit, et pour elle, sa destinée se résolvait par le fait de souffrir durement pendant ses années de lycée, car personne ne pouvait l'aider. Personne.

Et maintenant, c'était sans s'en rendre compte ses pieds que Satsuki observait avec intérêt – avec un air terriblement contrarié sur la figure – alors que ses yeux ne les voyaient même pas. Et elle avait dû y rester bloqué pendant un long moment, parce que Riko la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Momoi était bizarre depuis le début du voyage, même si elle faisait semblant de rien et faisait tout pour ne montrer que de la joie et du bonheur sur son beau visage. Mais Riko n'était pas dupe. Etant très observatrice et perspicace, elle avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose clochait – en même temps ce n'était pas bien compliqué mais laissons-la avoir son moment de gloire – et en plus le comportement plus qu'étrange d'Aomine au début du séjour l'avait tout de suite intrigué. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que cachait l'informatrice, coute que coute. Et elle ne faisait pas ça par pur curiosité – oh que non – elle voulait vraiment aider Momoi, même si cette dernière l'énervait avec sa beauté et ses gros seins. Après tout, elles s'étaient bien entendu depuis le début des vacances et quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien, il faut toujours lui offrir son aide sans trop se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. C'est ce que lui disait toujours son père. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Et en plus de cela – même si cela faisait un peu cliché – Momoi était une fille, et entre filles il faut se serrer les coudes. C'est ce qu'elle se disait.

\- Tu sais, tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse, ça à l'air plutôt grave.

Momoi leva les yeux vers le terrain de Basketball où Kise se faisait limite étrangler par Aomine pour "rigoler" alors que les membres de Seirin clamaient encore pour une revanche, puis elle tourna son regard vers la coach.

\- Je ne dirai rien c'est promis, Satsuki-chan. Oh, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

\- Bien-sûr, Riko-chan, répondit d'une voix douce la fille aux cheveux de la couleur des fleurs de cerisiers.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu as, Satsuki-chan ?

Était-ce une bonne idée de lui en parler ? Pouvait-elle le faire ? En avait-elle le droit ? Non. C'était hors de question. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse, une échappatoire, un moyen de s'en sortir, une justification, un motif, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le regard rempli de bonne volonté et de sincérité de Riko l'en dissuada. Trouver une personne à qui parler, qui ne serait pas ses parents ou Aomine, une personne à qui se confier, une personne qui pourrait l'aider, une personne du même sexe qu'elle ce qui fait que leurs cachotteries ne paraîtraient pas suspectes, une personne qui enfin, l'aidera à remonter la pente, à soutenir ce fardeau, à trouver une solution à son problème, à se débarrasser de sa douleur et de ses craintes… Cette personne, était-elle Aida Riko ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Sans doute. Elle devait essayer. Elle allait essayer.

Elle allait vraiment le faire, mais Koganei – épuisé – apparut juste en face des deux jeunes femmes pour leur annoncé qu'ils avaient définitivement fini de joué et commença à blablater sur le fait qu'il était déçu d'avoir perdu tous les matchs même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Les chances pour être seule à seule avec Momoi sans se faire déranger par des gamins stupides étaient basses… Riko devait trouver un moyen d'aider Momoi tout en calmant les esprits de tout le monde.

\- Une randonnée…

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, coach ? demanda Koganei, et si l'on était dans un manga, on pourrait même apercevoir un petit point d'interrogation près de son crâne.

Riko l'ignora royalement et se leva, déterminée. Elle appela alors les autres joueurs – elle hurla presque pour qu'ils se dépêchent de venir – et avec un sourire satisfait, elle annonça l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis trente petites secondes, sous le regard soucieux de Momoi.

\- Préparez-vous tous. Nous partons dès demain pour une randonnée au Mont Nokogiri.

 **oOoOo**

\- Je suis épuisé, faisons une pause s'il-vous-plait…

\- Non.

\- Seirin, votre coach est si cruelle…

\- Si tu pouvais te la fermer Kise, t'es peut-être fatigué mais ce sont tes pleurnicheries qui nous fatigue tous.

\- Si méchant, Aominecchi !

Une heure. Peut-être deux. C'était le temps de marche qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis le début de l'expédition, et peut-être certains d'entre vous comprendrons la fatigue de Kise et aussi cet énorme bruit qui vient de retentir tel un horrible cri.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est !? s'exclama Kise, un ours !?

\- Non, c'est juste mon ventre Kisechin. Moi aussi je veux faire une pause, j'ai faim.

\- Plus tard, nous sommes presque arrivés, soupira Riko.

C'est vrai que Murasakibara n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la journée, ce qui avait étonné tout le monde. Lui qui était si – fainéant – fatigué aurait normalement décliné l'offre de partir en expédition et serait rester seul à l'hôtel mais non, il était venu avec son petit sac à dos – ils avaient bien rigolé lorsque qu'ils avaient vu Atsushi porter le petit sac sur son immense dos, c'était incroyablement ridicule – et son paquet de chips qui ne quittait jamais sa main droite. Kuroko non plus ne s'était pas plains. La raison venait du fait qu'à la première demi-heure, il s'était écroulé par terre et c'était Kagami qui avait dû le porter jusqu'ici, mais oublions cette mésaventure. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, de cris, de pleure et de geignements – de Kise, vous l'auriez deviné – le groupe arriva finalement à destination et tout le monde s'écroula, à bout de force, même les plus "forts". Les adolescents se reposèrent un petit moment, admirèrent le mont Fuji au loin, contemplèrent les beautés de la nature et les statues de Bouddha un peu partout puis décidèrent de rester un peu ici avant de redescendre car "ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien". De petits groupes se formèrent alors ; Aomine et Kagami s'embêtaient comme à leur habitude, Hyuuga, Teipei et Izuki continuèrent d'observer les alentours, Murasabibara avait sorti tous ses snacks de son sac et les partageait avec le reste de l'équipe de Seirin qui mourrait de faim, Riko et Momoi s'étaient éloignées, et Kise et Kuroko discutèrent dont ne savait quoi et dont nous ne voulions savoir, car une discussion paraissait plus intéressante. Celle de Midorima et de Akashi. Les deux garçons s'étaient un peu éloigné du reste du groupe et discutaient à voix basse d'un sujet compliqué, presque tabou. Midorima posait une question, une question que tout le monde se posait et dont tout le monde voudrait avoir une réponse. Une question que seul Akashi en connaissait la réponse

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Akashi ?

\- Rien, je vais parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ?

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres de Midorima avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Il y a trois mois, après que tu redeviennes "toi-même", tu te poignardes toi-même le visage mais non, tout va bien. De plus, j'ai remarqué que tu agissais étrangement ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas le seul, bien-sûr. Alors il faudra bien que tu t'expliques un jour.

Seijuro ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de contempler Kuroko au loin, un petit sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de lui.

\- Est-ce un problème ?

Ce fut cette fois le tour de Midorima de ne pas répondre. Evidement que c'était un problème, après tout ils étaient… Ils ne pouvaient pas.

\- Tu te rappelles de ton chat ?

\- Noël ? Oui.

\- Et de l'histoire avec la fille de Sakamoto-san ?

\- …Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Et de l'argenterie de ma mère.

\- Midorima…

\- Et du ballon de l'autre idiot de Hirofumi.

\- Tu te sens encore coupable pour toutes ses choses ?

\- Et le jour de la tempête, et le chien perdu des voisins, et la voiture rayée, et de l'histoire du buisson d'épine, et le jardin de l'américaine, et il y a encore tellement de choses que je te dois que je ne peux même plus les compter. Alors si je peux faire une chose pour t'aider, je le ferai. Mais il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as, s'il-te-plait.

\- Laisse-moi le temps d'en être sûr, puis je t'en parlerai.

" _Mais j'ai peur_ ", il avait envie de lui répondre. Sauf qu'il n'y eut que le silence.

\- S'il te plait. Je te promets que je t'en parlerai plus tard.

Midorima hocha la tête, résigné. Il espérait juste maintenant qu'au moment où Akashi décidera d'ouvrir la bouche, il ne sera pas trop tard.

Alors, en résumé d'un côté nous avions Akashi et son secret, l'histoire de Kuroko et Aomine et la souffrance de Momoi.

Apparemment, les personnes ne remarquaient les comportements étranges que des personnes dont ils avaient réellement un profond intérêt. Et c'était triste de se dire ça, car ils étaient tous amis, mais ils ne s'aidaient plus, ils ne se comprenaient plus. En voulant agir dans l'intérêt des autres, au fond ils agissaient dans leur propre intérêt. En voulant aider Akashi, Midorima voulait juste rembourser ses dettes. En voulant aider Momoi, Riko voulait juste se sentir utile pour une fois. En voulant aider Aomine et Kuroko, Kise voulait juste oublier son amour pour le métissé tandis que Momoi voulait juste oublier la douleur des coups. En voulant aider Kuroko à battre son cœur brisé, Kagami ne voulait juste que de se l'approprier. En voulant aider Akashi, Kuroko voulait juste se sentir un peu moins coupable.

Akashi n'aidait personne. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher et il ne voulait pas se mélanger dans les affaires des autres. Il voulait juste… Disparaître. Disparaître car il se sentait bizarre. Il se sentait bizarre car il _le_ sentait revenir, plus fort que jamais et avec un nouvel objectif qui lui ferait perdre la tête. Il _l_ 'avait déjà vu dans le miroir, et il _l_ 'entendait parler au fond de son crâne. _Il_ était là, tout le temps. Et si " _cela_ " arrivait, alors il faudrait qu' _ils_ disparaissent. Tous les deux.

Demain était déjà le jour de rentrer.

 **oOoOo**

De par une nouvelle fois cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, Kagami se réveilla le matin en se disant que cette après-midi, ils ne seraient plus ici. La semaine était passée si vite… Et il n'avait toujours rien dit à Seirin. Sa seule excuse à part la peur était qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher les vacances. Mais le roux savait qu'il fallait qu'il se décide à leur annoncer la triste nouvelle, car son départ était déjà prévu dans moins de deux semaines. Et puis… Il avait vraiment envie de se confesser auprès de Kuroko… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas car si par le plus grand des hasard Kuroko acceptait ses sentiments et voulait construire quelque chose avec lui, lui, devrait partir pour un an et ferait souffrir le petit bleu. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Kuroko avait assez souffert, il avait besoin d'être heureux.

A force d'être plongé dans ses pensées et d'observer le mur d'un air absent, Kuroko remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami et décida donc d'en parler avec lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kagami-kun ?

Mais ce dernier était incapable de lui dire ce qui depuis quelques temps le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. C'était trop dur, plus fort que lui et que sa raison. Kuroko n'insista pas et lui proposa de rejoindre les autres pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Assit à la table, engloutissant sa soupe miso en même temps que son œuf au plat, Kagami n'entendit presque pas la petite voix de Tetsuya s'adresser à lui.

\- Kagami-kun, ça te dit de repasser une journée ensemble après-demain, comme la dernière fois ?

Une journée avec Kuroko, rien que tous les deux, avant de partir. Dieu était-il avec lui ?

\- Oooh, un rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon, les taquina Izuki.

\- Euh mais non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'exclama presque Taiga, embarrassé.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, Kagami. Kuroko et toi, vous êtes grands et vous avez notre permission pour vous voir, se moqua Kiyoshi.

\- N'oubliez pas les préservatifs, renchérie Riko mais d'un air sérieux.

\- Les enfants grandissent si vite… pleurnicha faussement Hyuuga.

Kagami ne pouvait être plus embarrassé que ça… Voilà qu'ils s'y mettaient tous à faire des blagues sur leur relation… Mais ils oubliaient que Kuroko était amoureux de Aomine, il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre la nouvelle lumière et l'ombre.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi vous savez. Et j'ai complètement abandonné l'idée d'être avec Aomine-kun. Alors cela ne me dérangerait pas de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Aux propos de Kuroko, tout le monde resta bouche bée. Même Koganei ne trouva rien à dire.

Kagami de son côté, laissa la couleur de ses cheveux prendre le contrôle de son visage, se disant que maintenant ses rêveries de couple avec l'homme qu'il aimait pourraient peut-être se réalisés.

 **oOoOo**

\- Et si on allait manger dans un restaurant ? C'est le dernier jour, profitons-en !

La joie de vivre et l'enthousiasme de Kise convainquirent tout le monde et c'est ainsi que le groupe d'adolescent partirent à la recherche d'un bon restaurant qui ferait plaisir à tout le monde. Déjà, ils étaient mal barrés car d'un côté, ils y en avaient qui voulaient manger de la viande et de l'autre, des fruits de mer.

\- C'est moi qui ait proposé l'idée du restau, donc ça sera des fruits de mer ! fut l'argument de Kise.

\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas tout le monde qui aime ça. Moi je préfère la viande, et tout le monde aime ça, avait répondu Riko.

\- Non, les végétariens n'aiment pas ça !

\- Tu vois un végétarien ici ?

\- Et toi, Aominecchi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'men fou, dépêchez-vous de choisir.

\- Je veux des fruits de mer, moi.

\- Ah, Kurokocchi ! Toi au moins tu es avec moi !

Murasakibara dit à son tour qu'il s'en fichait et était d'accord avec n'importe quel plat, du moment qu'il mangeait et finalement, ce fut les fruits de mer qui furent élus et après quelques râles et protestations, les basketteurs et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville en quête d'un bon restaurant. Alors que Satsuki et Riko discutaient à l'arrière de chose de fille, sûrement, un groupe de garçon s'approcha discrètement puis les entoura. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant les protestations de Riko que les basketteurs remarquèrent ce qui se passèrent, et tandis qu'Aomine remontait déjà ses manches pour leur foutre une belle droite, Kise l'arrêta – Laisse-moi faire, Aominecchi avait-il dit – et s'approcha du groupe isolé.

\- Désolé les gars mais elles sont avec moi, commença-t-il d'une voix sympathique.

Riko et Momoi en profitèrent pour se rapprocher du blond mais un des garçons attrapa le poignet de l'informatrice en lui demandant où elle allait, et seul Riko put rejoindre les autres. Kise se faufila alors entre les hommes et attrapa un peu durement – mais sans pouvoir lui faire mal – Momoi par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Laissez-la, s'il vous plait, c'est ma petite amie, avait-il dit en même temps que son action.

Mais en l'attrapant, Satsuki poussa un petit cri de douleur. Interloqué, Kise la lâcha presque aussitôt, inquiet, se demandant s'il l'avait prise un peu trop fort. Le blond ne comprenait pas, il l'avait à peine effleuré… Les gars s'en allèrent en rigolant et l'un d'entre eux s'exclama que lui, il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa copine. Kise ne put rien répondre, il n'en eut même pas le temps que Aomine s'avança à toute vitesse vers eux et s'approchant dangereusement de Satsuki et lui remonta le t-shirt violement, à la vue de tout le monde dans la rue, laissant apparaître les traces qu'elle avait. La jeune fille baissa rapidement son haut en criant un "non" et regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si personne ne l'avait vue. Heureusement pour elle, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne dans les rues. Et puis la scène s'était déroulée tellement vite que même ses amis n'avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de bien identifier les blessures.

\- Putain Satsuki t'a intérêt à bien m'expliquer parce que j'te jure que j'vais péter un câble, là.

\- Attends, Dai-chan, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- C'est pas ce que je crois !? T'essayes encore de te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Aominecchi, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

\- Ce qui se passe c'est que Satsuki a un mec, et un jour elle était revenue avec des marques, du coup j'pensais qu'elle se faisait frapper, et bah maintenant j'en suis sûr !

\- Mais non, Dai-chan, tu mélanges tout, je-

\- Il t'a tapé si fort que même après une semaine, t'a encore mal putain, la coupa le grand bleu en l'attrapant par le poignet et en recommençant à l'engueuler devant tout le monde.

Les personnes au loin dans la rue partirent même presqu'en courant, se disant sûrement que c'était juste une dispute entre gosse. Momoi continua d'essayer de nier mais Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui crier dessus, en public ou pas. Il tenait à elle, et il avait peur pour elle. Alors que Kise, Midorima et certains membres de Seirin tentèrent de calmer l'Ace de Touou, Kuroko resta là à observer la scène, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Parce qu'il savait pourquoi Aomine réagissait comme cela et il avait envie de l'arrêté. Mais il avait peur. Peur de subir la colère de son ami. Peur de se reprendre un coup. Peur de le blesser en l'arrêtant alors qu'il savait pourquoi il était tant en colère. Finalement, ce fut Akashi qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Aomine et lui demanda d'une voix douce de se calmer.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Douceur qui fut de courte durée.

\- Oh que si, tu vas m'obéir, Daiki.

\- Arrête d'essayer de donner des ordres quand tu t'écrases devant ceux de ton père !

\- Au moins, mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi.

La majorité des personnes présente ici comprirent le sous-entendu. Il était brutal, douloureux, blessant. Le visage d'Aomine se décomposa et de la tristesse prit place dans son regard alors qu'il se tournait vers Kuroko, le seul à être au courant – avec Kagami, mais Kagami ne l'aurait jamais dit à Akashi – et en voyant le visage du passeur, cela confirma tout soupçon. Akashi n'avait pas deviné. Mais étrangement, emplie d'un soudain calme, Aomine se tourna à nouveau vers Akashi et déclara :

\- Connard.

Puis, il jeta un regard à Kuroko et s'en alla. Ce dernier jeta à son tour un regard triste à Akashi qui regardait droit devant lui – on n'aurait même plus dit la même personne – sous les yeux de Midorima, tandis que Kise essayait de réconforter Momoi qui s'était mise à pleurer. Kuroko serra les poings et poursuivit Aomine, l'attrapant délicatement par le bras, tentant de lui expliquer la situation, mais l'ailier fort de Touou le repoussa et tout se mélangea dans la tête de Tetsuya. Finit les mensonges, les secrets, les mystères. Il allait tout dire.

\- Akashi-kun est mon frère !

C'était la première fois qu'il criait aussi fort, et c'était la première fois qu'il disait ça à quelqu'un. Aomine s'arrêta de marcher, Midorima serra les poings fortement mais n'avait même pas mal tellement la situation lui échappait, Momoi ne pleurait plus tellement qu'elle était choquée, Murasakibara s'était arrêté de manger et Kise était complètement tétaniser de surprise.

Akashi soupira, puis avança jusqu'à Kuroko.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait une légère ressemblance.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Arrête ! Tu ne vois pas que tu vas le tuer si tu continues !?_

 _\- Ferme ta gueule, toi, j'ai pas fini de le "punir" !_

 _Un autre coup de pied s'abattit sur son estomac, ce qui le fit cracher du sang pour la énième fois. Puis, c'est là qu'il sentit sa plus grande peur arriver rapidement vers lui. Les deux immenses mains de son père, autour de son cou, serrant le plus fort possible pour l'étouffer le plus douloureuse qui soit. Il allait mourir. Cette fois il allait mourir. Il allait vraiment mourir. Il ne voulait pas, il était encore beaucoup trop jeune, il avait encore plein de chose à faire, il n'avait que douze ans, à l'aide, quelqu'un, maman._

 _Elle essaya. Elle attrapa le bras de son mari et le tira de toutes ses forces. Et en voyant que cela ne marchait pas, elle dû se résoudre à le mordre, mais aussi à se prendre une grosse claque sur son beau visage._

 _\- J'vais aussi m'occuper de toi, Salope._

 _La suite fut violente, mais Daiki ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment. Il avait mal partout et ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Un moment, ce fut le noir complet, et quand il reprit connaissance, il était dans les bras de sa mère._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bébé. On va s'en sortir, avait-elle dit en le blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux bleus._

 _Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sans bruits et maculèrent le sol de leur couleurs rougeâtre. Il ne savait même pas si tout ce mélange d'eau et de globules rouges appartenait à lui, ou à sa mère._

 _Un an plus tard, il avait rencontré Kuroko. Ce dernier venait souvent à la maison, Daiki en profitait un peu du fait que son père ne le frappait jamais en présence de quelqu'un. Mais à force de voir cette complicité, ses regards amoureux, cette envie que les deux garçons avaient envers l'un et l'autre, il devina rapidement ce qui se tramait._

 _\- T'es pédé maintenant ? De toute façon, j'avais toujours su que t'étais une tafiole. T'es pas mon fils, t'es juste une merde. Et ton copain c'est pareil, une pédale de plus dans ce pauvre monde._

 _Daiki n'avait pas pu supporter les propos de son père. Qu'il l'insulte lui, il s'en fichait, il en avait l'habitude. Mais il avait manqué de respect à Kuroko, et il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ça. Il l'avait alors sauté dessus et l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces, voulant lui faire mal comme lui lui avait fait mal depuis toutes ces années, comme il avait blessé sa mère depuis sûrement plus longtemps que lui-même. Mais l'homme était beaucoup trop fort pour lui, et très vite il se fit dominé par sa force, et encore par ses deux bras, ses deux mains autour de son pauvre cou. Et il repensa à la même chose, toujours la même chose quand son père l'étranglait. Il allait mourir. Cette fois il allait mourir. Il allait vraiment mourir._

 _Et c'était vrai. Il allait vraiment mourir. Son père en était capable et c'était à ce moment résolu à le faire. Il allait vraiment le faire. Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas reçu ce coup à la tête, provenant de sa femme._

 _Déterminée, Shinobu attrapa la main de son fils qui ne tenait même plus debout et se dépêcha de sortir pour rentrer dans sa voiture._

 _Son père était la faiblesse de sa mère, jusqu'à ce que ce jour, elle se rende compte que sa faiblesse était en fait Daiki._

 _Et ce jour-là, un enfer long de sept longues années avait maintenant prit fin._

 _Pour toujours._

* * *

 **Alors ? Déjà, plus important que la révélation de Kuroko à la fin, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des dettes de Midorima ? Que pensez qu'il s'est passé avec la fille de Sakamoto-san (clin d'oeil à Sakamoto Desu Ga ? et oui) ? Avec le chat d'Akashi ? Le buisson d'épine ? Etc ? Vous pouvez me dire vos scénarios, je me ferai une joie de les lire vu que moi je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hahaha, et j'en parlerai sûrement dans les prochains chapitres. Bref, la révélation de Kuroko... Vous vous en doutiez n'est-ce pas ? Alors, comment se fait-il qu'ils soient frères... Une idée ? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs Kagami n'a toujours pas réussit à parler... Alors qu'il part bientôt alala... Et aussi, pour tout ceux qui veulent voir Midorima, Kise et Mura, ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre vous serez servit ! Bon, et la pauvre Momoi ? Vous en pensez quoi d'elle ? Son petit-ami ? Et le passé d'Aomine ? J'ai essayé de rendre ça le plus réaliste possible mais bon... D'ailleurs si vous êtes victime de violence, n'hésitez pas à contacter SOS femme battu et SOS enfant maltraité... D'ailleurs je voulais vous demandez, trouvez vous exagéré la réaction d'Aomine ? Est-il un peu OOC ? Parce que oui, je la trouve exagérée mais en même temps je trouve qu'elle colle bien au personnage mais je ne suis pas sûr... Bref, pour finir, parlons aussi de Akashi... Alors, Akashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On le saura plus tard ! Et Kuroko ? Et le AoKuro ? Et le KagaKuro... ?**

 **Merci encore de me lire et de me laissez des commentaires. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez m'en laisser tout en me relevant les fautes ou en critiquant ce qui ne va pas, j'ai besoin de vous pour m'améliorer ! Je sais qu'il y a eut beaucoup de répétition dans ce chapitre mais rassurez-vous, c'est fait exprès ! Par contre je ne sais pas si c'est bien sortit par écrit... Peut-être que je devrais faire comme Flaubert et faire passer mes phrases le texte du gueuloir haha (ceux qui ont étudiés Madame Bovary comprendrons). Aussi si quelqu'un veut me corriger et lire les chapitres à l'avance, dites le moi ! Ou si vous voulez simplement parler par MP, n'hésitez pas, moi je suis un peu timide héhé. Je suppose que maintenant, vous regardez le match... Allez les bleus !**

 **Sinon je crois que j'ai tout dis. Normalement en comptant bien il devrait y avoir 13 chapitres, mais j'ai remarqué que si je fais ça, je baclerais un peu l'histoire... Alors peut-être finalement 15 chapitres ? On verra bien, mais je ne pense pas allez plus loin. Je vais d'ailleurs écrire en parallèle une fiction sur Daiya No Ace, j'adore ce manga haha. Au fait, n'oubliez pas de regarder mon profil, je mets le pourcentage de finition de chaque chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine, bisous !**

 **Estelle :)**

 ***Amant dans le sens deux personnes qui se "côtoient" et ont une relation intime mais qui ne sont pas en couple. Pas dans le sens maîtresse.**


	11. Fais attention à toi

**Mon ordinateur a bugué et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'étais en train d'écrire *pleure*. Sinon, hey hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici le chapitre 11 ! Il a été soigneusement corrigé par Vyersdra, merci beaucoup à toi d'ailleurs :) Vous verrez, il sera beaucoup plus plaisant à lire. Pendant que je poste ce chapitre, je joue en même temps à Pokemon X, et franchement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir ressortie ma vieille 3Ds. En plus à l'instant même où je vous parle, mon Roucoups a évolué en Roucarnage héhé. Je n'ai pas Pokemon Go au vu du fait que mon portable n'est pas compatible (malheureusement) mais les bons jeux Pokemon sur Ds sont super alors je ne suis pas trop triste. Bref, j'arrête de blablater, voici le chapitre !**

 **Couples : J'aime vraiment le AkaKuro mais vu la révélation de Kuroko... C'est peu probable.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Même le petit-ami de Momoi ne m'appartient pas :(**

 **ajiahdompey : On a perdu :'( Et j'ai attendu que tu reviews mais tu ne l'as jamais faire snif. Contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu :)**

 **Lawiki : C'est vrai que depuis le début c'était dit, maintenant comment se fait-il qu'ils soient frères hahahaha ? Pour les dettes oui c'est ça en partie :) C'est vrai que Satsuki ne mérite pas ça, je suis désolée de lui avoir fait ça :( Je suis contente, j'avais peur de m'éloigné du personnage donc merci, ça me rassure :) Pour Akashi... Mmmh... On le saura dans le chapitre 12 normalement ! J'ai essayé de rendre la relation entre Kuroko et Aomine la plus réaliste possible car ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime une personne qu'on doit forcément être avec elle. J'aime beaucoup Riko, c'est dommage que je ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle dans cette histoire... Et Kise... Haha je crois que c'est mon personnage préféré dans Promesse. Mon pauvre bébé, je lui fait trop de mal... Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là :)**

 **Cookiiie : Et ce chapitre est encore plus long haha ! Oui c'était dit depuis le premier chapitre mais ça n'avait jamais été confirmer héhé. Moi aussi j'espère un AkaKuro mais... :( Pour toutes tes questions, tu découvriras une partie dans ce chapitre ! Merci de prendre le temps de commenter, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)**

 **Cassou102 : Awww contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre ! Pour les dettes et bien... C'est un peu une excuse de la part de Midorima, tu ne crois pas ? Haha. Merci de dire que ma fiction est bien écrite, ça me rend heureuse :)**

 **Vyersdra : Je vais en profiter de ces vacances, après ces deux années que j'ai passé à bosser haha ! Merci encore pour m'avoir corrigé :)**

* * *

Le chemin du retour avait particulièrement été pénible. Dans les transports en commun, personne n'avait osé piper mot et l'ambiance était tellement pourrie qu'au fond, presque tout le monde avait envie de pleurer. Lorsque les joueurs de Seirin et la Génération des Miracles arrivèrent en dehors de la gare d'arrivée, ils se dirent tous un "au revoir" froid, pathétique et sans sentiment, puis, tout le monde – sauf Aomine qui emmena Momoi avec lui – prit un chemin différent – tirant leurs lourdes valises et portant leurs gros sacs – en se souhaitant une bonne fin de vacances. Ce n'était pas hypocrite, mais cela sonnait tout comme. C'était triste de se dire que des vacances qui avaient si bien commencé, qui s'étaient aussi bien déroulées, se finissaient comme ça ; comme si pendant cette semaine, ce groupe d'adolescents n'avait rien partagé, comme s'ils étaient tous de vulgaires connaissances.

Alors qu'il marchait n'importe où, perdu dans ses pensées, la tête baissée, la lèvre fortement mordue par ses petites dents blanches, subitement, Kise fit demi-tour pour rejoindre une certaine personne. C'était un élan de courage qui s'était emparé de lui, et avant qu'il ne disparaisse… Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, et il se devait d'être là pour lui, de le réconforter, de le serrer dans ses bras même s'il n'aimait pas les câlins. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Aomine. Et quand ce fut chose faite – Aomine s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son immeuble en compagnie de son amie d'enfance – Kise cria presque son nom pour qu'il s'arrête et le remarque. Le mannequin avait presque l'impression d'être dans un _shôjô manga_ tellement que la scène lui paraissait ridicule et surréaliste… Il fallait qu'il se calme.

\- Hum… Je vais vous laisser seuls, avait dit Momoi comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et elle alla s'isoler un peu plus loin, sous l'œil veilleur du métissé.

Aujourd'hui était donc le jour des révélations. Aomine était un garçon battu, Akashi était devenu fou, ce dernier et Kuroko étaient frères, et lui… Lui, était amoureux d'Aomine. Et il allait enfin le lui dire. Il en avait enfin le courage. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait ce moment, ce moment où il pourrait enfin le lui dire : « Je t'aime Aominecchi ». Ses sentiments pour son ami étaient horriblement forts, terriblement grotesques et effroyablement sincères.

Un rire moqueur retentit dans sa tête. Comme si sa confession allait changer quelque chose. Comme si cette confession allait faire disparaître l'amour d'Aomine envers Kuroko et l'humiliation qu'il avait subie à cause d'Akashi ou encore les traces que son père avait laissées en lui. Cela n'allait absolument rien changer, le mannequin allait juste à son tour se ridiculiser, se prendre un bon gros râteau – le premier de sa vie – et ne plus pouvoir regarder Aomine en face jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que Kise changea d'avis. Il se dégonfla à la dernière minute mais il ne regretta pas. Pas encore.

\- Avec Kurokocchi… Ça va s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il comptait dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça. Le _shôjô manga_ commençait vraiment à devenir réalité… C'était le moment où la meilleure amie du protagoniste allait voir le personnage principal masculin qui s'était plus tôt dans l'histoire disputé avec sa copine – l'héroïne – et lui demandait si tout allait s'arranger entre eux. Et nous pouvions nous dire que quelle que soit la réponse du personnage principal, cela arrangerait sûrement la meilleure amie. « Oui, cela s'arrangera. Tant pis, mon amie et lui seront heureux comme cela. Non, cela ne s'arrangera pas. Tant pis, je l'aurai pour moi. » Mais à ce moment, Kise ne pensait pas comme cela. La question lui avait échappé par pur hasard car il ne savait pas quoi dire pour justifier son exclamation.

Certainement, Daiki se doutait que le blond allait lui poser cette question – parce qu'après tout, c'était Kise. Et Kise se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne le regardait pas parce qu'il voulait toujours aider les autres – car il soupira lourdement avant de détourner le regard et de répondre :

\- J'sais pas. Sûrement puisque c'est lui.

C'est vrai. Avec Kuroko, toujours tout s'arrangeait. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Aomine – qui était amoureux de lui –, Akashi – qui était toujours incroyablement si gentil avec lui. Bon là, on savait que c'est parce qu'ils étaient frères mais quand même –, et Kagami… Kise l'avait remarqué bien évidement. En fait, tout le monde l'avait vu. Même Kuroko avait dû deviner, il en était certain. Kagami n'était pas vraiment discret.

\- Mais même si Akashi est son frère, il avait pas le droit de lui dire ça, j'lui faisais confiance tu sais.

\- Oui mais tu connais Kurokocchi. Il a sans doute dû demander conseil à Akashicchi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Je ne dis pas que je conçois ce qu'il a fait mais… Je le comprends. C'est dur de garder quelque chose comme ça pour soi, de se sentir inutile quand on veut aider la personne qu'on aime, de se sentir impuissant face à une douleur qu'on aimerait bien partager pour que cette personne que l'on aime de toute son âme soit un peu moins triste.

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais aussi bien sur l'amour, toi ?

Les joues du joueur de Kaijô se colorèrent légèrement d'une couleur rosée quand il se mit à penser que c'était à cause de l'homme en face de lui qu'il était devenu comme ça. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

\- J'ai toujours été romantique, Aominecchi ! Je sais parler aux femmes, moi ! Euh… en l'occurrence aux hommes aussi, vu que Kurokocchi est un garçon… Enfin bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais réfléchir aux actes de Kurokocchi à tête reposée, et non en amassant une montagne de haine envers lui. J'aurais… J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose si j'avais un frère.

\- Mais tu as des sœurs, non ?

\- Comme si j'aurais pu parler de ça à ces vieilles mégères.

Et puis, quand il réalisa l'ampleur de ses paroles, la direction dans laquelle la discussion allait, le tournant qu'elle prenait, le cœur du blond rata un battement et Ryôta manqua de s'étouffer. Oh mon Dieu, il était en train de se vendre lui-même depuis tout à l'heure… « Mais heureusement qu'Aominecchi est un idiot », pensa le blond. Parce que ce dernier n'avait rien compris des sous-entendus.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment fâché contre lui. En réalité, je le ressens plutôt comme une excuse pour m'éloigner de lui. S'il croit que je lui en veux, connaissant Tetsu, il va me laisser "respirer" et ne va pas oser venir me reparler pendant quelques temps. Et en attendant, moi j'aurai le temps de laisser passer tout ça.

\- Tu parles de tes sentiments envers lui ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas : pourquoi vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble alors que vous vous aimez ? Quel est le problème avec ça ?

\- Y'a pas de problème, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- C'est… dommage.

Et Kise le pensait vraiment. C'était dommage que deux personnes amoureuses, faites l'une pour l'autre, des âmes-sœurs aux yeux de leurs compères, ne soient pas ensemble. Il n'était pas comme la meilleure amie qui voulait à tout prix le protagoniste, quitte à faire souffrir sa camarade, à créer des disputes, des quiproquos, des emmerdes.

\- Alors… c'est réellement fini avec Kurokocchi… ?

\- Oui…

\- Kagamicchi va te le voler, tu sais.

\- Il va rien voler du tout vu que Tetsu m'appartient pas.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Kise tourna les talons et annonça à Aomine qu'il devait partir parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il passerait dans la soirée. Le bleu n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que le mannequin était déjà parti en courant. Non en direction de sa demeure, mais vers celle d'un de ses autres amis. Lui aussi, il devait lui parler. Il devait savoir. Il devait comprendre. Pour pouvoir être sûr. Mais sûr de quoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il était un garçon compliqué… À se mêler toujours de tout, à toujours vouloir jouer les bons Samaritains, à toujours vouloir aider les autres, à préférer souffrir plutôt que d'être heureux. Arrivé devant chez lui, il lui posa exactement la même question qu'il avait demandée à Aomine, il continua son même discours, déclara le même _speech_.

\- Kise-kun, nous avons grandi, nos sentiments ont évolué, peut-être changé, et je veux réellement garder ma belle amitié avec Aomine-kun, et me remettre avec lui serait peut-être une erreur, même si je l'aime encore.

Et c'est à ce moment, perdu en face de Kuroko, que Kise se demanda finalement ce qu'il était en train de faire. N'était-il pas censé se confesser à Aomine ? Alors… pourquoi essayait-il de les remettre ensemble alors que lui-même aimait Aomine ? La meilleure amie, elle avait raison. Elle voulait être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et c'était pour cela que – quelques fois sans le vouloir – elle créait toute ces embrouilles, ces situations de merde, ces disputes, ces cris, ces pleurs. Elle voulait juste être heureuse. Et Ryôta voulait aussi être heureux. Mais il ne pouvait faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux. Il se l'interdisait. Le bonheur de ses deux amis, c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, quitte à ce qu'il en ait mal lui aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Kise-kun ?

Ryôta se mordit les lèvres, puis en moins d'une seconde, fit un de ces sourires faux qu'il avait appris pendant le tournage d'une de ses publicités pour dentifrice de pacotille.

\- Oui. Tout va bien.

L'amour, que ce soit en amitié ou de façon romantique, c'était vraiment chiant.

 **oOoOo**

Midorima était assis à son bureau, quelques feuilles de cours en face de lui pour reprendre le rythme de l'école alors que la rentrée n'était que dans deux semaines, mais il n'était pas concentré. Comme certainement tout le monde, il repensait à cette fin de vacance pathétique qui lui donnait envie de se faire un lavage de cerveau pour pouvoir oublier tout ça. Et le fait que Kuroko ait avoué qu'Akashi et lui soient frères… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le bleu le fasse. Cette histoire était taboue, Akashi n'aimait pas en parler et Kuroko n'en parlait justement pas pour ne pas gêner Akashi. Et lui… Lui aussi, n'en parlait pas, parce qu'il savait que cela faisait souffrir son meilleur ami. Il était le seul au courant, le seul à connaître la vérité, ce qui se tramait entre les familles Kuroko et Akashi. Et il savait bien que personne d'autre ne devrait savoir le fin fond de l'histoire, au risque de déshonorer les deux familles.

Ce ne fut que lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte que Shintarô put se libérer des entrailles de ses songeries et qu'il put enfin se focaliser sur les papiers posés sur la table. Mais cet instant fut de courte durée. Sa sœur venait de crier que le visiteur n'était autre que ce crétin de Takao. Il venait à peine de rentrer et voilà déjà que cet imbécile voulait le voir… Sûrement pour connaître tous les détails croustillants de l'histoire. Quand le vert descendit les escaliers pour "accueillir" à sa façon son ami – c'est-à-dire d'un air froid et ennuyé, comme d'habitude, alors qu'au fond il était heureux le revoir – il surprit Kazunari littéralement en train de draguer sa sœur. Sa sœur de quatorze ans. Lorsque les deux garçons remontèrent dans la chambre du lunetteux, ce ne fut qu'après le moment où la bosse sur le crâne de Takao fut réellement voyante. Cependant ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait disparaître le sourire des lèvres du brun. A peine arrivé dans la pièce, il se coucha sur le lit de Shintarô et quand il fut bien installé, le visage de Kazunari changea tout d'un coup, et son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un air sérieux.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi, alors ?

\- Je le vois bien quand quelque chose ne va pas, Shin-chan. Et tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Alors je t'écoute.

Midorima ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Takao le connaissait si bien… Et quelquefois c'était si énervant de se dire que quoique tu fasses, quoique tu ressentes, une personne sera toujours là pour le remarquer. Cette personne pour lui, c'était son coéquipier. Cet homme qui le suivait partout, faisait tout un tas de chose pour lui et se laissait "utiliser", tel un vassal, toujours par lui.

\- Ce qui s'est passé là-bas reste là-bas, c'est ce que nous avons conclu.

C'était faux, mais il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un motif pour ne pas tout révéler à son ami. Parce que Midorima se connaissait également, et il savait très bien qu'il lui disait tout. Le comportement différent d'Akashi, les problèmes qu'il y avait entre ses parents, la relation entre Kuroko et Aomine, le "petit ami" de sa sœur, ses propres doutes… Voilà pourquoi Takao le connaissait autant. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, c'était plus fort que lui et ça commençait à lui faire peur. Et la seule chose qu'il avait toujours réussi à ne pas dire était le véritable lien entre Kuroko et Akashi. En même temps, il n'avait jamais été vraiment sûr. Akashi lui avait fait de nombreux sous-entendus mais n'avait jamais dit clairement la chose, et il avait fini par deviner mais n'avait jamais posé la question. Et pourquoi parler de quelque chose qui ne nous regarde pas en plus d'être quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas sûr ?

\- Donc tu ne vas rien me dire ?

Bien sûr, il pouvait raconter les petits déboires du début des vacances, ce n'était pas très important. Mais la suite, il devra la garder pour lui. C'était une obligation. Pourtant, comme expliqué précédemment, lorsque Takao lui demandait quelque chose, Midorima ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Akashi ne lui avait jamais dit de ne pas le dire, et c'était Takao, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le raconter à tout le monde, il avait toujours gardé tous ses secrets. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et en plus, Shintarô sentait qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Alors voilà. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour craquer et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : de l'horrible découverte du corps mutilé de Momoi jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident tous de rentrer à l'hôtel, l'ambiance étant trop mauvaise pour aller dans un restaurant.

 _\- Frères… ?_

 _\- Oui, Akashi-kun et moi sommes frères._

 _Le petit bleu se tourna vers les autres – qui le regardaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète – puis croisa le regard du petit rouge qui s'était approché de lui, avant de lui sourire tristement et de continuer :_

 _\- Je suppose que nous avons des choses à vous dire._

 _\- Oui, parce que là, je ne comprends plus rien… avait renchéri Kise._

 _Kuroko se mordit la lèvre tandis que le capitaine de Rakuzan recommença à regarder au loin. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de ça. Tetsuya devrait se débrouiller seul._

 _\- Akashi-kun et moi sommes demi-frères. Nous avons la même mère mais pas le même père._

 _La révélation était vraiment brutale. Qu'est-ce que les joueurs de basket et les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient répondre à cela ? C'était inconcevable que de se dire que ces deux-là étaient frères ? Mais comment se faisait-il que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient paru être des inconnus ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils gardé le secret ? Etait-ce donc ça, la raison de cette proximité entre eux ? Le fait qu'Akashi était beaucoup plus doux avec Kuroko qu'avec les autres ? Mais aussi… Le "grand frère", il y a trois mois pendant la Winter Cup, c'était ça aussi ? L'équipe de Seirin n'y avait plus y pensé avec tout ce qui était arrivé._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, Tetsu ? dit Aomine, d'une petite voix, comme s'il avait la gorge serrée._

 _\- Je l'ai su… Un peu avant notre séparation. Et puis c'était dur à avaler, Akashi-kun et moi-même n'en parlions pas. Nous avons pris du temps avant de pouvoir accepter… ça._

 _\- Nous avons été séparés quand nous étions petits car mon père a obtenu ma garde. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire._

 _La discussion aurait très bien pu se terminer là, mais le groupe d'amis comportait un membre qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler, qui posait beaucoup de questions innocemment, sans se rendre compte des fois qu'elles pouvaient être gênantes. Ainsi, la phrase sortit tout naturellement de sa bouche, c'était une vraie interrogation qu'il se posait, et vraiment, il ne comptait embarrasser personne. Mais le mal était déjà fait._

 _\- Mais comment cela se fait-il… ? Kurokocchi est né avant Akashicchi et… Oh._

 _Oui, il avait bien fait de fermer sa bouche. Tout le monde se disait ça à ce moment. Si Kuroko était né avant, Akashi après, mais que la mère de Kuroko était avec le père de ce dernier, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à ça. L'infidélité. C'était la seule réponse qui venait à tout le monde et cela devait être la cause même de ce lien unissant l'ancien capitaine et l'ancien passeur de Teiko. Kise regretta amèrement d'avoir posé cette question et se mordit la lèvre. L'atmosphère était vraiment lourde maintenant, le regard d'Akashi s'était assombri et Kuroko n'osait même pas le fixer dans les yeux._

 _\- Je… Je suis désolé._

 _\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser._

 _L'intervention d'Akashi fit tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus de son frère – maintenant, nous pouvions le dire – et attrapa sa main. Et c'est avec un pauvre regard rempli de toutes les tristesses du monde mais d'une certaine façon, d'une espèce d'once de joie – peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que Seijurô souriait – il déclara à Tetsuya :_

 _\- Excuse-moi d'exister._

 _C'était clair, net, tout le monde comprenait pourquoi il disait cela. Un enfant né hors mariage, illégitimement, dans un couple d'amants infidèles… L'enfant aura toujours cette envie, ce besoin de s'excuser auprès de la vraie famille. Cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour les parents. La gifle que Kuroko venait de donner à Akashi surprit tout le monde._

 _\- Akashi-kun, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul. Alors ne t'excuse jamais d'être ce que tu es._

 _Seijurô avait massé sa joue en silence tandis que Kuroko s'était tourné vers Aomine pour lui présenter ses excuses. C'était vrai, il en avait parler à Akashi. Juste à Akashi, parce qu'ils se disaient tout. C'était sa seule excuse. Aomine n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste gratté le derrière de sa tête, avant d'attraper Momoi par la main et prendre le chemin de l'hôtel. Tout le monde l'avait suivi en silence._

Takao l'avait toujours écouté sans un bruit lorsqu'il lui racontait une de ses mauvaises aventures, un événement qui l'avait énervé, contrarié ou attristé, et aujourd'hui rien n'avait changé. Jusqu'à la fin, le brun avait été attentif. Il n'avait pas bougé, ne s'était même pas gratté, n'avait pas ri, pas dit un mot… Et maintenant que l'histoire prenait fin, celui qui possédait le _Hawk Eye_ se releva délicatement du lit de son ami, et dit ces quelques mots :

\- Je vois. Mais tu devrais pas te prendre la tête avec tout ça, Shin-chan.

Toujours aussi doucement, lentement, Takao s'approcha de Shintarô, passa par derrière ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami toujours assis à son bureau et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Détends-toi, c'est toujours toi qui dois régler les problèmes de tout le monde. Viens dormir à la maison, il n'y a personne ce soir.

Se détendre… Ce mot ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son vocabulaire mais…

\- Pourquoi pas…

Takao avait toujours les mots justes pour l'amener dans ses conneries. Il arrivait tout le temps à lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait, à lui faire faire n'importe quoi, à lui faire entendre ce qu'il désirait. Ou alors, peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'était Takao justement, qu'il acceptait de le suivre sans penser aux conséquences.

 **oOoOo**

Kagami pensait au fait qu'il voulait vraiment se déclarer à Kuroko avant de partir. C'est vrai qu'avant… Il pensait que le fait de ne rien dire à Kuroko était peut-être mieux pour tous les deux et surtout pour le petit bleu mais… Plus il y réfléchissait – non-stop depuis maintenant une semaine depuis le retour des vacances – plus il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas partir sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait réellement à son égard. Il ne voulait pas garder ça pour lui pour après, en revenant, voir Kuroko dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne le supporterait pas. Et même s'il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas, finalement, dans le cas où il se prendrait un râteau – et il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que ça finisse comme cela – il se disait qu'au moins, il aurait une année tout entière pour s'en remettre et pour faire face à son ami. Oui, c'était décidé, il allait le lui dire aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être pas… "Taiga, tu fais vraiment chier", pensa-t-il. Oui, il se soûlait lui-même. Parce qu'il était si indécis que cela en devenait vraiment… Chiant. Il était pratiquement sûr que quand il avait su qu'il était amoureux de Kuroko, Aomine n'avait pas fait autant de simagrées. Il s'était déclaré, sans penser que cela aurait pu poser un problème à son équipe ou que sa relation avec Kuroko aurait pu en pâtir. Il l'avait fait parce que le lui dire lui semblait normal, et il n'avait pas dû attendre des semaines avant de se décider. Eh, mais déjà, depuis quand il se comparait à Aomine ? Cette histoire lui faisait complètement perde la tête.

\- Kagami-kun, concentre-toi.

Les paroles de Riko eurent un effet immédiat et Kagami se força à se remettre dans le bain pour ne pas énerver son coach. L'équipe de Seirin s'était bien reposée et avait perdu beaucoup de temps à ne rien faire pendant les vacances. Maintenant, le basket allait reprendre, et il devait être prêt pour l'Inter-High, qui se dérouleraient dans quelques mois. Enfin… Il ne sera même pas là pour les accompagner à ce championnat… En fait, il n'avait même plus besoin de s'entraîner puisqu'une fois en Amérique, il était hors de question de jouer en compétition dans sa nouvelle école. Après tout, il allait juste passer un an là-bas, puis il reviendrait ici, à Tokyo, et il retrouverait ses bons vieux amis, le Maji Burger, Nigô et surtout Kuroko. Et puis, dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner était complètement idiot en fin de compte. Le basket était toute sa vie, et s'il voulait encore plus s'améliorer et ne pas perdre ses repères, il devait continuer à jouer, coûte que coûte.

\- Kagami-kun, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être parmi nous et tu n'as pas parlé depuis que tu es arrivé.

Tous les yeux de ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui pour le dévisager. Maintenant que Riko le disait, c'est vrai que Kagami agissait bizarrement. « Peut-être était-il malade ? » Avait pensé l'équipe. Taiga pouvait également sentir le regard de Kuroko sur lui, comme si ce dernier le scannait pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait – ce qui était un peu effrayant, il fallait bien l'avouer, à cause du regard incroyablement impassible du passeur. L'As soupira. Il serra les poings, prit une grande inspiration et, c'est là que, sans qu'il ne sache comment, sans qu'il ne doute de lui, sans que la peur ne s'empare de son corps, il eut la force d'annoncer son départ car il semblait que c'était le moment idéal pour le faire.

Donc, il le fit.

Au début, personne ne réagit. Même pas de "c'est une blague ?" ou de "qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" ou encore de coup de poing de la part de la coach. Rien, le silence absolu. Et puis, avec un calme déconcertant, Riko lui demanda les raisons de son départ, Hyûga chercha à avoir un peu plus de détails comme le temps de son absence et si tout était déjà prêt tandis que Kiyoshi déposa une main sur son épaule pour la caresser délicatement, comme pour le rassurer. En voyant tout de même le visage un peu attristé – la tristesse de devoir quitter un ami – des – bientôt anciens – premières années, Kagami assura à tout le monde qu'il reviendrait dans un an pour ne pas perturber ses études, mais qu'il reviendrait, et que c'était le plus important. Et il finit son _speech_ avec le cliché de la promesse. Tout le monde – sauf Kuroko qui était resté à sa place – se jeta alors sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, lui gratouiller les cheveux – ça c'était les _senpai_ – et il le reçut, ce coup de poing qu'il redoutait. Néanmoins, il avait imaginé des cris, une colère noire venant de Riko, un dégoût de la part de certains de ses coéquipiers au vu du fait qu'il les abandonnait juste avant une compétition mais… Non. Tout le monde l'encourageait à y aller, lui disant qu'il devait être avec sa famille et qu'ils comprenaient son choix. Et Kagami se demanda bien pourquoi il avait pris autant de temps à leur dire. Cette équipe, elle était ses amis, et il les considérait déjà presque comme sa propre famille.

\- Au fait, quand est-ce que tu pars ?

\- Dans trois jours.

Par contre, la réponse du roux ne plut mais alors pas du tout à la jeune femme. Soi-disant il avait mis beaucoup trop de temps à le leur dire – ce qui était vrai – et qu'elle pouvait concevoir qu'il avait peur mais son départ était beaucoup trop précipité et que maintenant, ils devaient vite trouver un temps pour lui faire une fête de bon voyage. Tout le monde se mit alors d'accord pour demain soir – pour ne pas que Kagami soit trop fatigué avant son départ – et la fête se ferait d'ailleurs chez le principal intéressé – qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Une fois tout le monde éloigné et la discussion terminée, Taiga put le voir, le sourire de Kuroko. Le genre de sourire sincère, pleins de bons sentiments, qui vous font craquer et vous rend encore plus amoureux que vous ne l'êtes déjà ; et Kagami eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci, il n'en eut pas l'audace. De toute manière, il devait se déclarer ce soir alors bon… Il aurait tout le temps de prendre Kuroko dans ses bras.

Bien évidemment, là aussi sur ce coup, sa bravoure disparut. Et Taiga se demanda bien quand il allait pouvoir se confesser au vu du fait qu'il partait dans deux jours, vingt-deux heures, cinq minutes et trente-six secondes.

 **oOoOo**

Assis sur le soyeux tapis en poils dont on ne sait quoi de la grande chambre de Shintarô Midorima, un oreiller en plumes d'oie en-dessous de ses fesses parce que Monsieur était beaucoup trop fragile et de ce fait, la douceur du tapis ne lui suffisait point, Kise s'arrachait presque les cheveux tant que le sujet de sa discussion – avec le propriétaire de la chambre mais aussi avec Murasakibara – lui donnait mal à la tête, envie de vomir, de péter un câble, de tout casser, mais principalement, de pleurer tellement qu'il était désespéré. Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine et Momoi n'avaient pas été convié à cette réunion secrète de la Génération des Miracle – une idée de Kise, vous l'aurez tous deviné – alors que Atsushi se demandait bien pourquoi il était venu tandis que Midorima se demandait pourquoi la réunion était chez lui – parce que justement, cette discussion secrète était à leur propos.

\- Entre un Akashicchi qui perd la tête, une Momoicchi qui… qui a un petit ami violent – d'ailleurs personne n'a reparlé de ça, faudrait qu'on prenne de ses nouvelles… – et un "couple" qui jouent aux cons, on est mal barré les gars. La Génération des miracles a sombré.

Midorima se contenta de soupirer alors que Murasakibara engloutit à une vitesse son troisième paquet de chips, pour pouvoir prendre la parole tranquillement :

\- Hey, je dis ça comme ça mais je pense que vous ne devrez pas vous occupez de ça.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Kise.

Le violet prit un nouveau paquet qu'il ouvrit sans trop de difficulté grâce à ses grosses mains, et attrapa une énorme poignée de chips qui finit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha lentement, sous le regard de ses deux amis qui attendaient sa réponse avec un peu d'impatience. Midorima trouvait déjà impoli que le garçon commence une discussion avec eux mais la coupe juste pour se goinfrer, de plus en faisant d'horribles bruits se rapprochant de porcs dévorant leurs abjects repas – si on pouvait qualifier ça de repas. Mais le supplice s'arrêta pour le plus grand bonheur du vert et le suspens prit enfin fin. Murasakibara secoua ses mains pour se débarrasser du sel collé à sa peau – Shintarô sentit la colère monter en lui, c'était vraiment dégueulasse – et répondit :

\- La seule personne pour qui on doit se faire du souci c'est Satchin, parce qu'Akachin ne nous dira jamais rien et Kurochin et Minechin font leur vie. S'ils veulent pas se remettre ensemble, même s'ils s'aiment, c'est leur problème, on peut rien y faire. Je pense.

Il reprit une bouchée de chips, sous les yeux – quelques peu médusés – de ses camarades. C'était rare de voir Murasakibara parler dans une discussion aussi… complexe. D'habitude, il ne donnait pas son avis, s'enfermant dans sa bulle. Mais le pire restait à venir car, Ryôta n'eut même pas le temps d'en placer une – en réalité oui vu le temps qu'Atsushi prenait pour avaler mais il était tellement déconcerté qu'il n'eut pas le temps de saisir cette occasion – que le joueur centre de Yosen reprit :

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de vous, vous avez sûrement des problèmes ou quelque chose à vous reprocher vous aussi.

Et c'était vrai. Kise aimait Aomine et Midorima se sentait redevable à Akashi. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Ou du moins, s'en douter ? Les observait-il en cachette ? Ou peut-être qu'en fait, Murasabikara n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air, même s'il agissait tout le temps comme un enfant de deux ans et qu'il faisait du bruit en mangeant, ce qui commençait vraiment à irriter Midorima.

\- Mais Murasakibaracchi, d'accord pour Aominecchi et Kurokocchi, mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi calme, aussi je-m'en-foutiste par rapport à Akashicchi.

\- Bah… Je suis pas au courant de toutes vos histoires, vos secrets ou vos manigances. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on me met jamais au courant et si on le fait pas, je suppose que c'est parce que je suis pas censé être au courant ou alors on a peu confiance en moi pour me le dire. Midochin, je suppose que Akachin t'a parlé, et pareil pour toi Kisechin avec Minechin. Moi, je vais pas chercher à creuser plus si je vois que le sujet est délicat ou douloureux, alors on dirait peut-être que je m'en fous mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Je crois.

Et puis après ça, il vida d'un coup de main tout son paquet de chips en laissant tomber les rondelles de pommes de terre frites dans sa grande bouche et en les mâchant à un rythme saccadé. Mais pour la première fois, ces gestes n'énervèrent pas Shintarô et Kise, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami aux cheveux couleur lilas. Alors… Murasakibara s'en souciait mais ne disait rien pour ne pas déranger personne… Ils n'avaient tous les deux pas réalisé. Et c'était malheureux que de se dire que depuis tout ce temps, ils négligeaient un ami qui se faisait du souci pour eux. Au fond, ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Murasakibara, même s'ils le considéraient bien évidement comme un de leurs meilleurs camarades.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Murasakibaracchi… murmura Kise, et même Midorima prononça cette phrase, ce qui était bien rare chez lui.

Murasakibara les regarda de son air ennuyé. Maintenant, ils étaient désolés ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'être. Tout allait bien, ce n'est pas comme si tout cela le rendait triste. Ou pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Savoir le rendrait triste, et il ne voulait pas être triste. Triste, parce qu'il saurait qu'il est triste. Et triste parce qu'il saurait qu'il ne l'est pas – ce qui le forcerait à se poser des questions sur sa façon à recevoir des émotions.

\- Je… Je suis amoureux de Aominecchi. C'est pourquoi j'ai envie que les choses s'arrangent avec Kurokocchi.

Après son premier bégaiement, Ryouta avait déballé sa phrase tellement rapidement que les deux autres n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de l'avoir comprise. Pourtant, aucune surprise ne se lut sur leur regard, comme s'ils étaient déjà au courant ou que tout simplement, cette révélation ne les étonnait pas. Après tout Kise était un grand sensible, et il trainait tout le temps dans les pattes du grand bleu avec ses " _Aominecchi_ " par-ci et ses " _Aominecchi_ " par-là.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire ? Remarqua Midorima.

\- Ne te moque pas, Midorimacchi ! Leur bonheur à tous les deux est très important pour moi !

Shintarô ne répondit pas, ne trouvant pas fondamental d'essayer de comprendre la logique de Kise. Il se contenta juste de remonter ses lunettes d'un air embarrassé et déclara :

\- Akashi est mon meilleur ami, je suis obligé de l'aider.

Bien évidemment que les histoires de dettes, de sentiment redevable ou autres n'étaient juste que des excuses pour le lanceur à trois points. Devant les autres, il déclarait que Akashi était son rival, mais en réalité, il était la personne la plus proche de lui. Son meilleur ami.

\- C'est la première fois que tu le dis à voix haute mais on le savait déjà, tu sais.

\- Tais-toi.

Kise rit un moment avant de se tourner vers Atsushi.

\- Et toi, tu n'as rien à nous dire, Murasakibaracchi ? On est là pour toi tu sais, et on ne te mettra plus jamais de côté.

"Tout de suite les grands mots", pensa Midorima. Kise était beaucoup trop compatissant…

\- Hum… réfléchit un moment le géant, comme s'il hésitait entre un tas de choses pour finalement avoir une illumination.

Il continua donc, d'un air soucieux au visage :

\- J'aime un peu trop les chips.

Le blond et le vert ne purent retenir un éclat de rire devant le violet qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui les amusaient autant, et tout cela rendit l'atmosphère un peu plus légère.

\- Il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre que tu aimes trop à part les chips ? Parce que ça aussi, on le savait déjà hein.

\- Non, je ne vois pas autre chose.

Atsushi continua cependant de réfléchir. Les _umaibo_... ? Les fraisiers de chez le pâtissier d'en face… ? La soupe _miso_ de son grand frère… ? La soupe de _Mochi_ lors de la nouvelle année… ? Murasakibara fut pris dans ses songeries pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'un mot apparut dans sa cervelle, terrassant tous les autres. Oui, il y avait bien autre chose. Comment avait-il pu… sortir de sa tête ? Lui qui y pensait pratiquement tout le temps. Et c'était même quelque chose qu'il aimait plus que les chips. Quand son nom lui vint à l'esprit, Atsushi n'hésita pas et le prononça. Oui, c'était ça, qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

\- Muro-chin.

 **oOoOo**

Ils étaient déjà tous à l'aéroport – les trois jours avaient passé si vite… – en train de pleurer pour les sensibles et de faire leurs adieux à Kagami. Enfin, tous, c'était vite dit car il manquait une personne essentielle à l'appel, et cette personne n'était autre que Kuroko. Tout le monde n'attendait plus que lui, alors qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à Taiga avant de partir. Ce dernier était un peu contrarié car Tetsuya était la personne à laquelle il avait le plus envie de voir maintenant, et il n'était toujours pas là. Cependant, il y avait bien une raison à tout ça et Kagami ne désespérait pas.

\- Il avait rendez-vous avec la Génération des Miracles, alors peut-être qu'il n'a pas réussi à se libérer plus tôt, dit Kagami.

\- Oui mais quand même, il avait dit qu'il serait là et ce n'est pas son genre de dire des choses pour ne pas les respecter après, répondit Riko.

En tant que maman du groupe, elle s'inquiétait déjà de ce qui avait pu arriver à son camarade, mais son inquiétude disparut vite pour faire place à de l'agacement quand elle le vit arriver au loin en s'excusant de son retard, et elle l'enguirlanda presque devant tout le monde, alors que le passeur resta comme à son habitude stoïque, n'ayant même pas l'air de l'écouter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir Kagami, une dernière fois, et de lui dire au revoir. Quand la coach comprit les intentions de Tetsuya, elle le laissa tranquille et s'éloigna avec les autres pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Yo, Kuroko.

\- Kagami-kun.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, avant que Kuroko ne sorte un petit porte-clé avec un – Nigô – Husky sibérien ou un Malamute de l'Alaska* accroché avec, expliquant que c'était la raison de son retard car il s'était décidé à l'acheter qu'il n'y a quelques minutes, c'est-à-dire sur l'allée du chemin vers l'aéroport.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien avec ton père, fais attention à toi et je te souhaite un bon voyage et un bon séjour là-bas. On s'appellera.

Taiga hocha la tête et en entendant la voix de l'informatrice expliquant que les passagers du vol 187 en direction de **** devait se rendre en salle d'embarquement, il attrapa son sac et un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres. Voilà, il allait enfin quitter Kuroko, ses amis, Tokyo… Kuroko… Ce dernier le fixait, de son regard impassible, de ce fait Kagami n'arrivait pas à lire en lui, à savoir s'il était attristé de par son départ ou s'il s'en fichait juste. La seconde option l'étonnerait beaucoup. Après tout, Kuroko et lui étaient devenus meilleurs amis et… Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car au loin, il aperçut le regard tueur d'une Riko, une étrange aura l'entourait, lui faisant signe de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose ? Il ne comprit qu'en voyant Kiyoshi – tout en lui lançant un regard désolé – faire un cœur avec ses mains. Et puis, tout Seirin se mirent à faire le même geste. Et Kagami devint aussi rouge que le sang à l'intérieur de son corps qui commençait à chauffer. Ok, il fallait qu'il se lance. Il allait le faire. Il était prêt.

\- Écoute, Kuroko, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Tetsuya lui lança un regard concerné, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait, et Kagami sentit sa respiration s'affoler et son cœur battre la chamade. L'Ace inspira un bon coup, se sentant vraiment mal tout d'un coup, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Ainsi, il se lança, déchargeant un immense poids de son cœur, relâchant une énorme bouffée de mal-être :

\- Je t'ai-

\- Shht…

Le doigt de Tetsuya se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres, et un sourire vint prendre place sur son visage. Le même sourire qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était vraiment heureux, et même si dans la tête de Kagami c'était l'apocalypse parce que Kuroko venait de le stopper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relâcher tout ce que son cœur contenait, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce sourire. Ce sourire si rare qu'il aimait tant.

\- Kagami-kun, tu sais sûrement que je ne peux pas encore te répondre par la réciprocité.

En une seconde, le monde de Taiga s'écroula, et son cœur se brisa en de millions de morceaux de verres impossibles à recoller sans en voir les fissures. Mais il s'en doutait… Il savait que ce serait la réponse de Kuroko… Sauf que même en sachant, cela faisait si mal…

\- Je suis désolé.

Eh bien, c'était terminé. Il allait partir maintenant. Bon… Il ne devait pas s'en aller sur de mauvaises bases avec Kuroko. Il devait se reprendre, sourire, combattre ses démons et…

\- Mais conserve ta confession s'il te plait. Car j'aimerais que tu me la fasses le jour où je pourrai te répondre : "Moi aussi, je t'aime".

Que… Quoi… ?

\- J'attendrai ton retour. Je te le promets.

Kuroko lui donnait une chance, Kuroko acceptait de lui donner une chance…

Et ce geste, cet acte, il ne put s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui, incontrôlable, indépendant de sa volonté… Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Tetsuya, et ce dernier ne le repoussa pas. Des bruits de pas résonnaient au loin, deux personnes – deux hommes – couraient à vive allure, comme si elles poursuivaient quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Soudain, elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement, de par le choc qu'elles venaient de recevoir en apercevant ce baiser. Ce baiser timide, doux, sucré, et… Horriblement court. L'un des garçons – le blond – attrapa la main de l'autre homme – celui au cheveux bleus – et l'entraina doucement vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Son ami – sûrement – se laissa faire. Quelle idée stupide il avait eue d'accepter de venir ! Son cœur était maintenant en miette.

\- Tu vas rater ton vol, Kagami-kun. Vas-y.

Après un moment d'embarras de la part de Kagami qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant son ami maintenant – en plus Seirin n'avait rien arrangé car ces derniers avaient applaudi comme des malades en les observant se bécoter –, une dernière embrassade – ils se prirent juste dans les bras – et un ultime au revoir, Taiga disparut au loin dans la salle d'embarquement. Tetsuya resta là, regardant par la grande fenêtre de l'aéroport, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain avion décolle.

Il sourit, ayant hâte de retrouver Kagami dans un an.

 **oOoOo**

 _En cette veille du départ de Kagami Taiga, la Génération des Miracles – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – était assise sur le banc dans leur terrain de basket préféré, lieu emblématique de leurs réunions habituelles. Manquaient à l'appel Momoi Satsuki et Akashi Seijurô. Midorima avait rapidement expliqué que la raison de l'absence du roux venait du fait qu'il avait un rendez-vous important chez le médecin. Il avait ensuite jeté un coup d'œil à Kuroko, histoire d'essayer de deviner si le garçon était au courant – ou pas – mais le petit bleu était resté stoïque et n'avait rien dit. Ce fut Kise qui demanda au lunetteux l'état de santé de son ancien capitaine, ce à quoi on lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien car c'était juste un bilan de santé. Bien évidemment, personne ne le crut, même Murasakibara qui ne semblait pas concentré dans la discussion mais qui en réalité écoutait très bien._

 _\- Et Momoicchi… ?_

 _Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Aomine de déclarer qu'elle était cloitrée chez elle. Elle avait finalement avoué à ses parents pour son copain – avec son "aide", entre guillemets vu qu'il l'avait pratiquement forcée – et ces derniers lui avaient pour l'instant interdit de sortir, de peur qu'elle aille le retrouver._

 _\- Satsuki n'a pas bronché. Elle sait très bien que c'est pour son bien et elle est d'accord avec la décision de ses parents. Elle a droit aux visites mais bon, on sait toujours pas qui est le connard qui s'en est pris à elle, elle refuse de le dire. Donc ils se méfient un peu de tout le monde._

 _\- Ça veut dire que si je vais chez Momoicchi, ses parents pourraient se méfier de moi et croire que c'est moi son petit ami démoniaque ? dit Kise, un peu blême._

 _Personne n'y répondit. Ils comprenaient tous les parents de Satsuki et c'était normal de leur part de protéger leur unique fille. Ainsi, pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, la conversation divergea vers un autre sujet, tournant un peu sur Kagami car tout le monde était maintenant au courant qu'il devait partir, s'allongeant sur le fait que les vacances allaient bientôt prendre fin et qu'elles étaient passées beaucoup trop vite, passant par le point des nouvelles lunettes de Midorima – ce dernier expliquait que celles qu'il portait habituellement n'étaient plus adaptées à sa vue – et finissant sur le cas du départ de Kuroko pour rejoindre Kagami – départ un peu trop tôt pour Ryôta et Daiki. En conséquence, le petit bleu s'en alla après avoir salué ses amis._

 _\- Vous trouvez pas que Kurokocchi était bizarre ?_

 _Daiki haussa les épaules et Shintarô resta silencieux tandis qu'Atsushi continuait de manger ses chips, avant de se lever à son tour, déclarant qu'il venait de se rappeler qu'il devait faire quelque chose. « Himuro », pensèrent le vert et le blond. Quand il fut parti, Midorima se leva également, se rappelant subitement que lui aussi n'était pas libre, jetant un petit regard complice à Kise, et s'en alla avant que le joueur de Kaijô ne comprenne les intentions de son ami. Et quand l'information monta enfin dans son cerveau, il se sentit rougir si fort qu'il aurait pu en mourir._

 _\- Il reste que nous deux on dirait. Tu veux passer à la maison ?_

 _Qui refuserait une proposition de ce genre de la part de la personne qu'on aime ? Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois, et Ryôta se surprit à répondre avec un peu trop d'entrain, mais bon, pour Daiki, c'était juste le caractère trop joyeux de son ami qui le mettait dans cet état. Il ne se doutait pas du tout que la cause de cette profonde gaieté était les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et apparemment, il ne le saurait jamais._

 _Chez le bleu, les deux garçons parlèrent un long moment avant de jouer aux jeux vidéo, de manger un petit en-cas préparé par le métissé puis, ils recommencèrent à discuter. Mais pas sur n'importe quel sujet._

 _\- Alors Kagamicchi s'en va…_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Depuis tout ce temps, Kurokocchi est avec lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Kise ?_

 _\- Moi ? Rien._

 _Un ange passa avant que Kise ne reprenne._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille les rejoindre ? Comme ça, on pourra dire au revoir à Kagamicchi._

 _\- Kagami n'est pas mon pote. T'a qu'à y aller tout seul._

 _\- Mais Aominecchi… Tu sais… Les jours du départ comme ça… ça me rappelle un_ shôjô _que j'ai lu. Et de toute façon c'est toujours la même chose dans les_ shôjô _. L'un des personnages principaux fait sa déclaration juste avant un départ, et quand l'autre revient, ils finissent ensemble._

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Tu veux vraiment que l'histoire se finisse comme cela, Aominecchi ?_

 _\- Tu commences vraiment à me soûler, Kise._

 _Il eut un petit silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne :_

 _\- Si elle doit finir comme ça, et bien tant pis. Pourquoi tu forces avec ça ? Kuroko et moi, c'est fini. Accepte-le._

 _\- Mais je le vois bien, que tu es triste._

 _\- Je vais parfaitement bien._

 _\- Mais dans les_ shôjô _…_

 _\- Toi, tu me fais penser à une fille dans un_ manga _qui essayait de caser son meilleur ami avec une de ses copines et à la fin ça a fini par un bain de sang parce qu'elle aussi aimait le mec**._

 _Le blond ne répondit pas. Aomine ne dit rien lui non plus. Avait-il enfin deviné ? Ça y est, il était démasqué… Mais peut-être était-ce une bonne chose ? Enfin, il serait débarrassé de ce point qui le hante depuis plusieurs années._

 _\- Putain de merde, t'es vraiment chiant Kise._

 _Oui, il avait vraiment compris. Oh mon Dieu, Ryôta n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il ne savait pas comment réagir, et il avait peur que… que Daiki le voit différemment maintenant._

 _\- Allons-y._

 _Hein ?_

 _\- Qu-quoi ?_

 _\- Allons les rejoindre. Kuroko et Kagami._

 _Et tous ses espoirs s'effondrèrent. Avant que sa raison ne revienne contrôlée son corps qui se leva, enfila sa veste machinalement sans qu'il ne le contrôle, de même que le sourire qui était maintenant scotché sur ses lèvres. Il avait raté sa chance, s'était fait des idées mais… Mais peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Aomine ne devrait pas savoir pour lui, il devait être avec celui qu'il aimait réellement, et il n'était pas cette personne._

 _Et même si Kise avait un peu mal au cœur en se disant que peut-être qu'enfin, Aominecchi et Kurokocchi allaient enfin se remettre ensemble – ou qu'alors l'histoire se finirait en bain de sang – il sourit. Il sourit parce qu'il pensait qu'Aomine allait enfin être heureux._

 _Il ne s'attendait pas à surprendre un baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir en temps normal._

 _Et même lui, put entendre les craquements du cœur de l'homme à qui il tenait maintenant la main, l'emmenant vers une destination inconnue, pourvu qu'ils soient loin de cet endroit pourri._

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? Le lien unissant Kuroko et Akashi, vous en pensez quoi ? Kise qui veut absolument le bonheur de ses deux amis ?**

 **Midorima (avec Takao, on se demande bien ce qu'ils ont pu faire, n'oubliez pas que les parents de Takao n'étaient pas là haha) ? Mon bébé Murasakibara, le pauvre garçon laissé de côté ? Il aime son Himuro haha. D'ailleurs le MidoTaka et le MuraHimu ne sont pas explicitement décrit dans Promesse car je trouve que faire trop de couples homosexuels (même s'ils sont tous gays dans knb) rend l'histoire moins réaliste. Alors je ne ferai que des sous-entendus :) Bon, Kagami est enfin parti... Sa confession, mignonne ou pas ? Kuroko qui va l'attendre héhéhé, désolée les fans de AoKuro. Surtout pour la fin, avec Kise et Aomine qui les surprend... J'ai vraiment été méchante quand même... Pas de Satsu dans ce chapitre, elle est bloquée chez elle. Vous aurez fait quoi à la place des parents ?**

 **Bon, dans le prochain chapitre déjà, pas de Kagami comme vous l'aurez deviné et il risque d'être un peu court. J'ai mis tout le paquet dans celui là et en écrivant le résumé du prochain je me suis rendu compte que j'avais déjà tout dit et que le reste devrait s'étalé dans le chapitre 13. Au fait, normalement (j'en suis pratiquement sûr), il y aura 14 chapitre et peut-être un épilogue l'accompagnant. Puis je pense écrire une autre fiction sur Knb mais je dois d'abord finir celle sur Daiya No Ace. J'espère que vous la lirez !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse ! N'oubliez pas que je mets toujours le pourcentage de l'avancée d'un chapitre sur mon profil, et merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Vous pouvez continuer à m'en laisser, j'en ai besoin pour avancer ! Vous pouvez également m'envoyer un MP, j'y répondrais de suite ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera poster au vu du fait que j'ai juste écrit le résumé mais j'espère que comme celui-là, il sortira dans 10 jours.**

 **Bisous !**

 ***L'auteur ne sait pas lui même de quelle race Nigô est et hésite entre ces deux races haha (vu dans une interview).**

 ****Je fais référence au Manga School Days pour ceux qui connaissent :)**


End file.
